A New Start
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Firehouse 51 gets two new Lieutenants; each of them looking for a new start in Chicago. But as the past catches up with one, will it affect the other and destroy the new starts both are working hard to create? #lindseride #dawsey #sevasey CHAP 25 UP NOW
1. Welcome to Chicago?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 1 – Welcome to Chicago?**

 **Summary:** **AU** Firehouse 51 gets two new Lieutenants; each of them looking for a new start in Chicago. But as the past catches up with one, will it affect the other and destroy the new starts both are working hard to create? #sevasey #lindseride #dawsey

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** Okay so…don't want to say too much but this will focus on Kelly/Erin and Matt/Dawson and its AU and I'm kinda nervous about this idea but hope you all give it a chance and….well…here we go :)

* * *

 _"Fire department, call out!"_

 _"Jones! Take your team to the left, find the vent! I'll take Squad to the right!"_

 _"Copy!"_

 _"Herrmann, check the right side for openings! Damn these boards!"_

 _"Jones, make sure truck vents the area before we get there!"_

 _"Copy Caplan!"_

 _"We're almost at the back!"_

"Caplan! Jones! Report!" Boden's voice boomed over the staticy radio as the anxious medics stood outside watching as they waited for anyone to emerge with anyone who needed medical help.

"It's taking too long," Dawson muttered as Brett cast her an anxious glance. "Jones needs to get that vent open," she whispered as her brow furrowed.

"Where is that vent!" Boden's voice is heard again.

 _"Still looking Chief!" Truck Lieutenant Jones replied._

"Hurry! You're almost out of time!" Boden cautioned as he looked up at the top of the building in concern. But within seconds his radio was jammed with all sorts of anxious chatter.

 _"Copy that! Let's mo…"_

 _"Too dark in here!"_

 _"Smell fresh gas coming from…"_

 _"Find the leak!"_

 _"We need a vent!"_

 _"Hold on that vent!"_

 _"Say again? Caplan…"_

 _"Jones…wa…_

But that sentence wasn't finished as a few seconds into the reply to Boden's command to evacuate the building a small wave of fire found a hidden pocket of accelerant and made its results known to all.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone on the outside instantly recoiled; those around the entrance pulled back with frantic expressions and those inside tried to scramble to any kind of safety if it wasn't too late for them. For at least one...it would be too late.

"Caplan! Jones! Report!"

 _"Caplan is down! Repeat! Caplan is down!"_

 _"We have men trapped and down…"_

 _"Fire's hot in here!"_

 _"Need help in here!"_

 _"Find an exit!"_

 _"HURRY! He's in bad condition!"_

 _"Jones!"_

 _"Oh God…he's burning!"_

 _"No! Caplan! We gotta move him! NOW!"_

Boden heard the anxious chatter over the radio from his teams as those on the outside rushed into help free those that were trapped and close to any entrance or exit; not wanting to put any more first responders in danger. Reinforcements converged on the scene a few minutes later and Boden stepped back to watch in horrible agitation as some of his men carried out a few of their team members. "Oh no…" Boden whispered as he watched Dawson and Brett rush up to one of his Lieutenants to offer medical help.

"Herrmann….what happened?"

"The candidate and I," he paused as he nodded to Otis and then looked back. "It was dark; too dark. We smelt the gas. Caplan told Jones to hold on the vent but…but over all the noise he didn't hear…" Herrmann's voice died out as they watched 51's truck Lieutenant rush by on the stretcher with Dawson and Brett calling out directions to one of the other medics waiting by the ambulance; the Squad Lieutenant already en route to Chicago Med. "Caplan didn't have a chance. He was…damn he was in a lake of gasoline when the oxygen hit him."

"Okay. Help with the clean up here and then get to the hospital."

"Sir," Herrmann replied with a heavy heart as he looked at Cruz and Mouch as they approached. "It looked bad."

"Jones is young and strong…he'll pull through," Herrmann replied as he clapped Cruz on the shoulder.

"Caplan too…both lieutenants," Capp huffed as two other squad members approached them.

"Newhouse, you're head…better get that checked out," Boden nodded toward a small cut on his squad member's forehead. "Rest of you check in with the Medics before you head back to 51."

Newhouse gave Boden a nod and then turned and slowly followed after the rest of his team; Boden turning and looking at the building that two engine teams were now trying to get under control.

"Damn," Boden cursed in an undertone as he watched Hank Voight and Antonio Dawson from the Chicago PD approach him with serious expressions. "If you're here, this can only mean one thing…"

"That body you pulled out earlier…he is…was…our chief suspect in a homicide investigation," Voight replied gruffly as he looked at Boden with a distressed expression. "Any other bodies?"

"Heard there were two others…deceased when my team found them," Boden answered in truth as he replied curtly. "Jones and Caplan were both taken to Med. Caplan bore the brunt of the backdraft. At this point…don't know if it was deliberately set or not."

"Like the last one?"

"Looking to be that way," Voight acknowledged grimly. "How are the teams?"

"Some serious injuries today."

"Ah damn…sorry."

"Me too," Boden nodded as he pulled away and headed toward the mouth of the building as the fiery pockets finally started to be extinguished and it looked like they had finally won the battle. But he knew inside…they hadn't won the war – the beast did. It would claim a life. He'd get the horrible news only too soon.

XXXXXXXX

"How is Jones?" Boden asked Herrmann who walked into his office two weeks after the horrific warehouse fire that claimed the life of his squad Lieutenant – Harry Caplan.

"Jones is uh…he's bitter and blaming himself," Herrmann sighed as he slumped down in front of his superior. "He blames himself for Caplan's death. Said it was on him…he was the one to vent. Sir, he didn't know Caplan was standing in a pool of fuel. None of us saw it. It was…was too dark. We smelt it but…but that whole place was full of fuel. His light wasn't working. There was too much static and noise. Told him it wasn't intentional but…Sarah won't go visit him. I think she blames him for Harry's death."

"I'll go see him. No one should be blaming him but I understand why he's feeling the guilt. He looked up to Caplan," Boden explained as Herrmann nodded in agreement. "And I understand Sarah's anger. Donna and I will pay her another visit. She's still a part of this family."

"A family that's broken."

"Herrmann," Boden warned.

"With Jones unable to work in the field…well ever," Herrmann's voice died out into misery. "Suggested maybe he could work as an instructor…or something. He said no. He's done with all of it."

"It'll take time," Boden reminded him.

"So how have the applications been going?"

"Have a few out of towners that I'm considering."

"What about the current floaters?" Herrmann inquired as he took the four applications in his hand and started to look through them. "Kelly…Severide…any relation to…"

"Benny Severide's kid," Boden replied in haste as Herrmann looked up in wonder. "Even Hank Voight put in a good word for him."

"That's saying something," Herrmann deadpanned as Boden gently smiled. "Matt Casey…and Henry Ryder. Both…have impressive letters of recommendation and…have been lieutenants for at least five years."

"I want two guys in those roles who can come in and lead these teams."

Herrmann offered Boden a sour look as he nodded but it wasn't with genuine happiness.

"I think a few fresh faces will do the teams some good."

"Chief…"

"No internal Chicago politics coming with these two. I checked. This House needs that right now."

"We just got Newhouse and Otis."

"And they were outsiders and are now family," Boden reminded him as Herrmann stood up to leave. "Take the Lieutenant's test. I'll book some interviews this week. The sooner we can fill these spots the better it will be for the House's morale."

"Still skeptical," Herrmann offered as he got up to leave.

Boden watched Christopher Herrmann take his leave and then picked up the phone and dialed the first name on his list.

XXXXXXXX

Erin watched Antonio approach her desk with a file and a serious expression. "What's…oh Jackson?"

"We were right…he did kill the boy," Antonio groaned as he showed her a picture from the file that made her instantly cringe. "He used store the fire to cover the murders of the kid's father and uncle. ME confirmed that they were all dead before the fire was set."

"Damn," she cursed as Voight neared them.

"Now with this one in addition to the building manager's murder, we can also add the murder of Firehouse 51 Truck Lieutenant Harry Caplan and the attempted murder of Firehouse 51 Squad Lieutenant Trevor Jones to his list of charges," Voight informed them as Erin looked up concern.

"Murder?"

"AI just confirmed the fire was arson, deliberately set and with the same MO that Jackson used in the last fire that killed the boy. We need to find him before he strikes again. I want this guy!"

"Has Boden hired any replacements?"

"Gabby said they did," Antonio blurted out as Voight looked at him in surprise. "That's…what I heard."

"When?"

"Week ago," Antonio shrugged as they looked a Voight who nodded.

"He hired two from out of town. One from St. Louis – a Matt Casey and the other from Philly. Benny Severide's kid," Voight told them in truth.

"Severide…the AI guy you work with sometimes?" Erin asked in wonder as Voight nodded.

"Yeah. He's solid in his field and I have no doubt his kid will be also. But not our department so let's get back to business. Ernest Jackson. Where are we at with chasing him down?" Voight got his team back on track.

"Okay so we have a lead that might work."

"Tell me."

Erin didn't give it much thought as she told herself that she didn't need to concern herself with Kelly Severide as Voight would be handling the rest of the investigation concerning Firehouse 51. She'd…be wrong. Destiny, however, had other plans in mind.

XXXXXXXX

"How old do you think he is?"

"Single or married?"

"Old or young?"

"Why from outside?"

"Why out of state?"

"Why both out of state?"

"What's really going on?"

And on the questions went as the current members of Firehouse 51 all waited their two newest team members and their new team leaders – one for truck and the other for squad.

"Think…one of them is here," Dawson piped up as Matt Casey's truck pulled to a stop outside Firehouse 51.

"Can you see what he looks like?" Brett asked in haste as Cruz and Otis traded eye rolls.

"He's…he's fine," Dawson smiled as her dark eyes fixed themselves on the blond as he slowly headed toward them. "Hope…he's single," she muttered; not thinking anyone would hear but turning back to see Brett smile and Herrmann just shake his head. "What?"

"That wasn't a requirement on his application," Herrmann retorted dryly.

"Well maybe it should be," Dawson fired back confidently as Brett offered a giggle.

Matt Casey stopped his truck outside Firehouse 51 and looked at his new place of employment. "Well…wanted a new start and here it is," he muttered in an undertone as he grabbed his small duffle bag and got out of his truck. He started to walk toward the entrance but stopped just as he heard the low rumble of an American muscle car and watched as a robin's egg blue vintage mustang came to a stop and an unfamiliar face got out and gave him a nod.

"You work here?"

"Just starting today. Matt Casey."

"Kelly Severide. Guess we have that in common. First day also," Kelly smiled as he shook Matt's hand. "You…from around here?"

"St. Louis. You?"

"Philly," Kelly answered as they headed toward the door to Firehouse 51. "New Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. Truck. You?"

"Squad. Two lieutenants at once. Maybe this place is cursed," Kelly offered in amused sarcasm as Matt chuckled and shrugged. "Well…shall we go meet our new crews?"

"Let's do it."

But just before they could say another word about their new place of employment, they both stop and watch as the large truck doors slowly open and both are now brought face to face with their new team members.

"Welcome to Firehouse 51," Boden approached his two new lieutenants with an open, outstretched palm and a friendly smile.

"Matt Casey."

"Kelly Severide."

Each took turns greeting Boden with a firm handshake before Boden introduced each team member on Truck and then squad and then the paramedic duo assigned to the house.

"Alright come on in and let's get you both settled," Boden entreated as the small gathering parted and inquiring looks were quickly exchanged; and myriads of questions were just waiting to be asked later.

Kelly and Matt followed Boden into the belly of Firehouse 51 and then down to his office each trading a wondering glance before they entered the office, the door was closed and a new journey was about to begin – for them all. But would it be all sunshine and roses?

* * *

 **A/N:** so yup…this is an AU for sure but I hope you all are excited to see where it goes. How will our boys first interaction with our girls go and how will their new firehouse accept them and of course deal with the incoming danger (b/c you know I love that and there will be lots!) and hmm maybe a few more surprises (up next!) hehe so please do review before you go and let me know if you want more and thanks so much!


	2. Settling In?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 2 – Settling In?**

 **A/N: Hey thanks everyone! So happy that everyone liked the start to this new angsty adventure for our two couples and hope you all like this update just as much!**

* * *

"Bit bigger than my last one," Kelly commented as he lingered outside his new office; Matt Casey a few feet to his right. "Place seems nice…'cept for the stares."

"I like having you guys here," Otis stated with a wide grin as he neared. "Takes the _stares_ away from me," he concluded with a chuckle as he stood before them a few seconds before he slapped both on the back.

"Otis," Matt nodded as the younger man eagerly nodded. "How long have you…" his voice trailed off as Kelly ducked into his new office and then stood and looked around the new surroundings. He slowly shuffled over to his desk and picked up a picture of a firefighter with his wife and children.

"Guess I forgot to pack that," a male voice is heard, making Kelly turn and look at one of his new squad members. "Trevor Jones?"

"Yeah," Joe Cruz acknowledged as Kelly slowly handed him the picture. "So…got any family?"

"Dad lives here. So Cruz…tell me the stuff about the Squad team that the chief left out."

Matt Casey thanked Otis and then went in search of his locker; rounding the corner and then stopping short as he bumped into someone and stepped back with a small gasp.

"Oh…sorry!" Gabriella Dawson stammered as she too stepped back with a nervous smile.

"Think I'm a bit distracted."

"First day on the job…makes sense," she smiled in return. "Are you settling in okay?"

"Trying," Matt replied with a smile as his weight shifted to the right; his heart rate starting to rise to the same tempo as hers. "Heard good things about this house and your chief."

"Boden is the best there is. You'll like it here."

"Also Trevor Jones. Seems I have big shoes to fill," Matt added somewhat somberly.

"Jones was a great guy, a solid leader and a really good firefighter. But…his shoes were his own," she paused with a nervous smile. "Your shoes are fine just the way they are."

He countenance instantly brightened, but before Matt could say another word, the overhead paging system went off, calling ambulance 61 into service.

"Duty calls. So…see you later."

"I'll be here," Matt smiled as he watched her turn and rush out of the room and offered her a small chuckle before he headed toward his locker, pulled it open and prepared to personalize it.

XXXXXXXX

After he had finished talking to Cruz, Kelly finished putting a few things away and then headed through the main eating area and into the large truck area where his team had assembled as he had requested.

"Chief suggested we run a mock drill so I get to see how you all work," Kelly told them firmly. "And…Truck team is gonna join us."

"That's right!" Matt's voice is heard as all heads turn to see the Truck team near them. And a few seconds later, Boden also joins them, wanting to see how his two new Lieutenants work with their respective teams.

Despite the fact that the faces were new, the drills were the same and both Matt and Kelly had no trouble rushing toward the waiting gear like the rest of the people beside them and pulling on their boots and then the rest.

"Okay we need to vent that…"

"Squad, as soon as they vent we'll…"

XXXXXXXX

"Think that went well," Matt commented as he neared Kelly about an hour later, as the two of them stood by the table watching the teams putting the rest of the equipment away. "You know...for getting used to a new team."

"Yeah…called one of them Johnson by mistake," Kelly chuckled as his fingers fiddled with a small tool in his grasp.

"Heard your old man lives here. So…did he affect the transfer?"

"Guess that's going around," Kelly lightly huffed as he looked at Matt and nodded. "Yeah…he's here. He uh…haven't seen him in a bit so no I got this on my own merit. Have wanted to leave Philly for a bit. Will be nice to have a change. How about you? Your old man here also?"

"Father's dead number of years back."

"Ah man sorry."

"Yeah. Mom and I had a falling out for…for too long but she and I made amends a number of years back and it's all good now. Had moved out to St. Louis a number of years back just for a change, but always wanted to come back home to Chicago. This was a good opportunity. Couldn't let it go."

"Yeah…that's about it," Kelly agreed as they both watched Boden approach. "How'd we do chief?"

"As expected," Boden replied seriously as both Matt and Kelly frowned; not knowing how to read their new superior's reaction. "And I expected you both to perform at the top of your game from the word go. I got what I expected."

"That's a relief," Matt smirked as Boden's face cracked a smile.

"Connie has some paperwork for you both to sign and she'll also have your schedule. A few from the house here, co-own a neighborhood bar called Molly's. You'll get to work with a few from CPD and Med and you'll see them there also. Nice place to bond."

"Love a good neighborhood bar," Kelly acknowledges as Connie approaches.

"They're coming," Boden told his assistant.

"I almost had to wait," Connie deadpanned as she turned on her heel and Boden nodded for them to follow.

XXXXXXXX

"So…figured since we're both new here…wanna hit Molly's?" Matt asked Kelly about an hour later. "Unless you have plans?"

He had wanted to surprise his old man, but told himself that that could wait and it might not hurt to see the area and possibly find a place nearby to rent.

"They can wait. Let's go. Found a place yet?" Kelly inquired as he grabbed his jacket and headed after Matt into the hallway. "Another call. Busy house."

"Better than sitting around on your ass doing nothing," Matt interjected with a snicker as they neared the entrance to Firehouse 51 and then outside into the parking lot. "I'll drive."

On the way to Molly's they make small talk about where they came from but both offered little information on their current relationship status except to say they were both single and then the subject changed. "Nice area."

"Yeah…saw a few rental signs when you drove past," Kelly commented as Matt's truck came to a stop and both got out and then looked around the suburban neighborhood. "Hafta check those out on the next set off. What are you looking for?"

"Always liked a backyard I could tinker in. But will depend on the prices of course."

"Course."

They entered Molly's and noticed a few familiar and friendly faces from the house and a few seemingly friendly ones that mixed with the ones from their house. But before anyone else can make a move to welcome the two new faces that almost everyone in the bar had turned to look at, Christopher Herrmann whistled loudly and then held up an empty mug of beer.

"I'd like to extend a warm Molly's welcome to our two new lieutenants at 51 – Matt Casey and Kelly Severide! Just started with the best Firehouse in Chicago!"

The two men exchanged surprised but happy smiles before they offered all the happy well-wishers a few friendly nods and waves and then headed for the counter.

"First one for each of you is on the house."

"Quick take him up on it while he's in a good mood," Stella smiled as she handed them each a frosted mug of local beer.

"So long have you had this place?" Kelly started with Stella and Herrmann as Matt took a swig of his beer and looked up and watched Gabby Dawson enter the back door; leaving her leather jacket on a hook and ducked under the open counter and entered the bar. He had a plan to take his beer down to the end and get to know her a little better when he watched another man enter the back door, call out to her and head over and received a warm hug. Matt watched her duck back under the counter flap and follow him out back; his mind telling him that she was taken and best to just keep it friendly as they had to work together – every shift.

Kelly heard a few more friendly hello's and turned and watched some CPD members enter the bar, looking like they belonged here – this was their home. He missed that feeling. Like he belonged somewhere. But maybe this was it…maybe this was his second chance; a chance to rebuild a solid life for himself. _Just yourself?_ For now…just need to find a place to fit in, stay awhile. Call home. No more moves. Sounded like a good plan.

Matt watched Dawson return and could only offer her a small smile when she looked at him and their eyes locked for a few seconds but reminded himself that she was with someone else and he had just arrived and wasn't about to rock the boat.

"Herrmann give you guys his welcome speech?" Dawson asked as neared with three shot glasses in her hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

"He did and a welcome mug of beer."

"And…a shot of the good stuff," she grinned as she poured them each a shot of whiskey and the one for herself. "Can't let the boys have all the fun."

"What's good to eat here?"

"Everything!" Herrmann piped up as Brett neared them.

"Is Antonio here yet?" Brett asked as she neared with an object in her hand. "Forgot his boxing gloves at the house."

"Was just called to a stakeout with Lindsay and Atwater," Dawson replied as Matt watched with interest but then looked away as he again tried to tell himself not to get involved in something that wasn't his business. "Want a drink?"

"Sure. Can I put these in the back?"

Dawson nodded with her head and then turned back to Matt and Kelly; her attention mostly focused on Matt. "How was your first day?"

"Less eventful than yours," Matt replied with an easy smile as she felt her heart rate speed up a few paces. "How long have you and Brett been riding together?"

"Seems longer since she started dating my brother," Dawson replied offhandedly. But when she saw Matt's brow furrow her mind finally put two and two together. "He…was in here earlier. Sorry I should have introduced you. He works for CPD."

"Oh so that was _him_ earlier."

"That was him. Brother. Close... _brother_ ," Dawson quickly qualified as she felt the need to justify to the handsome man before her that she was indeed still single and Antonio was her brother. "Came to tell me he's got a case tonight as he was supposed to help with a few repairs around here."

"What kind of repairs?"

"You name it…" her voice trailed off into a small huff.

"So…she's dating your brother. How's that?"

"Was odd at first. He's got kids and I didn't think she could handle it…he didn't think she could either but she surprised us both and now…now she's like family," Dawson smiled and shrugged. "A bit OCD at times though."

Kelly looked at the table of CPD officers and wondered if this was the team that worked for Hank Voight – the man his father had told him about a few times; mostly on cases they worked together and how even though sometimes at professional odds, always put justice first and that was something they shared.

"I'm going to drop by my old man's. See you tomorrow," Kelly clapped Matt on the shoulder and then paid for his meal and drinks.

"Kelly…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll cab to his place and he can take me back to 51," he assured Matt. "You guys have a great place here," he told the team from 51 behind the counter and then stood up to leave.

"You know we have some very fine single ladies down at the precinct," Platt mentioned as Kelly looked at her with amusement as Mouch tried to shush his wife. "Well I don't see a ring on his finger and he's new in town."

"Don't mind Trudy," Mouch teased his wife as Kelly just shrugged.

"Was some friendly teasing _Randall_ ," she playfully scolded her husband by his full name as Herrmann looked at his best friend and groaned.

Kelly pushed his way toward the entrance of Molly's and stopped short when the door pulled open and a beautiful woman with golden brown hair and a dimpled smile slammed into him that forced him to step back a few paces.

"Sorry," she offered at the same time and then tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Yeah…me too," Kelly commented as he held her gaze for a few seconds. "Lots of hours left for service," he stated with an instant flutter in his core; his smile growing by the second.

"Oh I…I can't stay," she stammered as she heard her name being called and offered him a regretful smile. "Sorry gotta run."

"Okay…sure," Kelly acknowledged somewhat somberly as he watched as she rushed up to the bar, grabbed the bag of takeout from Dawson and then disappeared outside. Kelly casually headed outside onto the street and then watched as she ducked into a dark Jeep that quickly sped away. With a bit of a weary feeling from the emotionally exhausting day, Kelly headed toward a waiting cab and slumped down into the back seat and gave the driver his father's address. _Better to get it over with now…._ he told himself with an inward groan as the cab slowly headed into the night.

 _Wonder who she was…_

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly? What the hell…welcome," Benny greeted his son with a surprised smile as he pulled open the door to his small apartment about twenty minutes later. "What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah fine…just uh…"

"Take your jacket off and sit down. Want a beer?"

"No already had a few too many. So yeah…just wanted to tell you that I got the job."

"At 51?" Benny countered as Kelly nodded in agreement. "Good house. Wallace is a good man, you'll like it there."

"You knew right?"

"I knew you were up for the job. But glad you got it."

"Seems pretty good so far. Had to leave Philly," Kelly huffed as he rubbed his face and then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Told you to leave sooner," Benny curtly reminded his son as Kelly looked up with a dry expression.

"It's complicated."

"Heard that before," Benny answered as he pulled away from his son and slowly wandered into his kitchen and retrieved a cold can of pop and handed it to Kelly. "Can't send my boy away empty handed."

Kelly resisted the urge to toss back a comeback of _'would be a first'_ but decided to leave it with a smile and nod of thanks for the cold drink. "What are the neighborhood's around 51 like?"

"Not bad. Assuming…two bedroom?"

"Details aren't worked out yet but yeah…two…maybe…maybe," Kelly nodded as slumped down into a nearby chair and then took a sip from his drink and looked at his father seriously.

"Kelly…"

"I don't know yet. But….am kinda hoping this one works out for a longer haul."

XXXXXXXX

Matt entered his hotel room later that same night and tossed his jacket onto the spare bed and then looked at his somewhat haggard expression in the mirror and shook his head. "New start…" he told himself as he kicked off his shoes and then pulled his phone and punched in a search string and waited for the results.

"Okay so…that's kinda close," Matt muttered as he looked at the address of the place he searched for and then looked at the address for Firehouse 51. He wrote down the address and made a note that sometime tomorrow, he'd stop by; one more piece to making his life complete in Chicago.

XXXXXXXX

"Well that was…fun," Kelly groaned as his phone buzzed and he was quick to answer the text message. "Yeah…got it," he mumbled to himself as he scribbled down the address and made a note to himself that since he still had one more day off tomorrow, that he'd stop by and get this taken care of.

 _This is it…gotta make this one last a long time…_ Kelly told himself before he turned off the light and then settled in for some rest after a very long day. And much like Matt, he too was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

"Better to get this over with," Kelly told himself as he parked his car on the street and then slowly headed toward the somewhat bustling building; his mind so preoccupied that he failed to notice the other familiar vehicle parked in the establishment's parking lot.

The sound of laughter, chatter and just general conversations instantly hit him as soon as he pulled the door open and entered; his eyes looking for a map or something that could lead him to the person he wanted to see. He didn't really expect to see anyone else he knew there, especially anyone from the house, but as soon as he entered the office, he stopped and looked at the last person he expected to see.

"Matt?"

"Kelly?" Matt inquired as he turned around at exactly the same time that Kelly Severide entered; his jaw instantly loosening.

But before Matt could explain himself, an older lady approached with a file in her hand.

"Mr. Casey? I have your daughter's paperwork for you to look over."

"Right," Matt replied as looked at Kelly with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"And I'll be right with you Mr…?"

"Severide. Kelly Severide. And I'm uh…here to inquire for…my son."

Both men looked at each other in wonder as they realized that in addition to having come to Chicago for a new start they had one other thing in common – both had children they were now also trying to make a new life for. Would they succeed? Would they get their new start? Or was danger about to find its way to Chicago? And when it did, would it affect more than just them?

* * *

 **A/N:** So our boys are trying to settle into their new house and getting to know the people and the area – like Molly's. More time between the couples coming up as I slowly build on their relationships. But hmm…talk about secrets! Hope that was a twist none of you were expecting! How will things play out between the couples with this new info? Will it work or will it turn them away? please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A Looming threat?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 3 – A Looming threat?**

* * *

Both Kelly and Matt slowly left the school and ended up outside and headed toward the parking lot at a slow pace; Boden having given them the morning to get a few personal things in order and then to come to the Firehouse in the afternoon; officially starting their rotation the following day.

"Another surprise…" Kelly offered lightly as Matt nodded and offered a small smirk of his own. "What's…her name? Your daughter's?"

"Caitlin. Yours?"

"George," Kelly smiled. "His mother said Princess Kate copied her," he concluded with a chuckle.

"Did she move with you?"

"She…no," Kelly answered as he looked down at the other side of the fence the both leaned on. "She said this move was for me...that I needed it."

"Bad breakup?" Matt asked in haste as Kelly looked up with a frown. "Hey man sorry…not my business."

"I guess others will ask. His mother and I…are friends. Best friends at times and she…Lesley Shay is still back in Pittsburgh with _her_ girlfriend."

"Oh," Matt simply stated as Kelly offered him a small smile.

"It's complicated. Had a bit of a tough breakup and figured this would be a new start and she…she might come," Kelly started to explain. "Lesley's girlfriend just had twins so…she's staying. I'm just scouting things out for now," Kelly slightly shrugged.

"But George…is yours?"

"Complicated but yes," Kelly chuckled. "How about you? Where's Caitlin's mom?"

"She's…she's dead."

"Oh buddy…sorry."

"Died in a fire. She didn't want kids at first and then…then it happened and she didn't want to give her up for adoption. Glad she didn't but she died when Caitlin was two. She doesn't remember her much but…but I've done the best I can and my mom…she's helps out. We have a strained relationship at times and she's done some stuff…guess it's a bit complicated," Matt paused with a smile that Kelly's face mirrored. "She was never a fan of Caitlin's mom, but when she learned about Caitlin she surprised me."

"Fortunate. My dad…he loves George but doesn't see him as much as he wants. He…" Kelly paused as he looked back down and then up with a heavy frown. "It's complicated," he paused once more as both he and Matt laughed at the same time. "No Benny's a good guy in his own way. He loves his grandson and wishes he saw more of him. Well…now he'll get his wish. Hope that's a good thing. So…did you tell…Boden?"

"No. You?"

"Wasn't planning on telling anyone yet…that plan is kinda moot now."

"Hear that. Won't tell if you won't."

"Pinky swear?" Kelly chuckled as Matt laughed as well. "So…how's the dating scene with a kid?" He asked as the two of them finally pulled away and headed back toward their respective vehicles.

"I usually don't bring it up at the start. Seems like a serious commitment when they find out you have a kid and most don't won't that right off the bat. Don't you find that?"

"I do when George is with me," Kelly admitted with a small huff. "Clarice…her…well her ex-husband and the father of her twins…he doesn't like to have George around when he's there. Yeah…don't ask," he groaned as Matt's brows arched. "I don't mention it right from the start either. You know…on a first date or first day on the job."

"We have secrets," Matt acknowledged.

"Definitely yes."

"Does Boden know what he's got himself into?" Matt retorted.

"Definitely not," Kelly grinned as they each parted ways and headed toward Firehouse 51.

While it good to tell the other newcomer to their new Firehouse, both Matt and Kelly knew they weren't about to go broadcasting their business or each other's to their new house – there was no personal gain in it.

XXXXXXXX

"We think this guy is working with Ernest Jackson. Erin, Antonio…take these photos to 51, talk to Boden and the rest of his teams and see if any of them have seen this guy around. Usually these guys hang out at the scenes of their crimes," Voight instructed as Erin looked over at Antonio and nodded. "Halstead. You've already connected with Timothy Hunt. Take Atwater and see if you can't find anything more about Jackson's family. If this guy has someone he's close to I wanna know and I wanna know now."

The team started to disperse; Erin and Antonio heading for the front door to go out. "So…have you met the two new lieutenants?" Erin casually inquired as they headed for the nearest squad car.

"Personally? No," Antonio smirked. "But last night when I got home there was a long rambly message from Gabby saying how hot the new Truck Lieutenant is. Don't know if the guy has skills but I know he's very easy on the eyes."

"Sounds smitten."

"Love at first ogle," Antonio teased his sister in her absence.

"The other guy? Benny Severide's son?"

"I'm sure he's great to," Antonio chuckled as they got into the car and headed for Firehouse 51. "Guess we'll find out for ourselves."

"Sounds…like a plan."

"Was last night too late?"

"Staking out Kelman? No…why?"

"You seem, off. In fact…you were the same kinda off when you came back to the car with food from Molly's. I know Herrmann raves about it but it's not that great."

"Just tired."

"So what's his name?" Antonio prodded with a smile. Erin tried to hold her smile back but the more Antonio stared at her the quicker her smile was betrayed. "Yeah…"

"Yeah nothing. Just saw him in passing and that was it. Probably married. Definitely married. Someone that…fine. Back to the case. Think this guy is related to Jackson in some way?"

"You and Jay are over?"

"Maybe it's Jackson's brother?" Erin tried to change the subject.

"Not working," Antonio teased as they neared Firehouse 51 as she offered him a curse under her breath and then looked back down at the file in her grasp.

The two of them got out and headed toward the open doors of Firehouse 51; Antonio telling Erin that he just wanted to talk to his sister for a few minutes before they went to Boden.

"Hey sis."

"Here's trouble," Dawson greeted her brother with a wide grin as he neared and playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Gotta be trouble if you two are here," Dawson added seriously. "What's going on?"

"Boden in?"

"Office. Tonio…"

"He'll pass the pictures around but we're looking for someone we think is Jackson's accomplice."

"He's the guy we've fingered for Caplann's death," Erin added as Herrmann and Mouch looked at each other and then at the PD detectives. "But he's still only a suspect."

"Well if you need an extra set of hands to bring this bastard down, tell me," Herrmann stated firmly as Erin offered him a nod.

She was about to say something further when someone walked into the kitchen area and instantly her breath caught. _That…that's the guy from Molly's…the hot man with those gorgeous blue eyes…_

"Erin?"

"I…right…" she stammered a few seconds before she quickly recovered and then looked at her partner for the day with slightly flushed cheeks.

"You and Gabby have something in common," Antonio teased as Dawson narrowed her eyes.

"Let's take him out back and disappear him," Dawson suggested as Antonio laughed.

"Deal."

"Alright, we need Boden," Antonio told his sister as he prepared to push past. "By the way…which one is he?"

"Boden's office is down the hall," she retorted in a mock icy tone.

"You know I'll find out," Antonio shot back to his sister.

Kelly stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught Erin's for a few seconds mid-stare and held her gaze until Matt's frame slightly shifted and he snapped back to reality.

"Check the badge's…wonder what's going on?" Matt commented as Kelly shrugged.

"Don't know. Boden did say the death of the Squad leader was ruled homicide so maybe they know who did it?"

"Not yet," Herrmann piped up sourly as Kelly looked at him with a small frown. "Just saying."

But they didn't have to wait too long until Boden's assistant, Connie came and told the two lieutenants they were needed in Boden's office.

"Guess we'll find out now," Matt mentioned as he slowly shuffled past; catching Gabby's worried gaze in the process and feeling his own brow furrow a bit more.

"Casey…Severide…come in," Boden entreated his two new Lieutenants who entered his office and then closed the door behind them. "Like you both to meet two detectives that you'll be seeing and possibly working with on a case by case basis from now on. Detective Erin Lindsay and detective Antonio Dawson, Intelligence, 21."

A few modest hellos are exchanged but for the first time in a long time, two people felt a bit more nervousness than the others and hoped it didn't show.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked in haste as Erin handed them each a picture; her eyes locking with his a few seconds before she looked at Matt and then Boden.

"We're going to circulate his picture to a few of the local houses but we think this guy might the one responsible for setting certain arson's including the one that killed Caplan and permanently injured Jones," Erin explained. "Just need you all to know his face in case you see him."

"If you do call one of us right away. Do not try to be a hero and take him yourself," Antonio warned as Kelly gently arched his brows.

The group talked about Jackson a bit more before they all dispersed; Matt heading to his office but stopped just as Dawson neared.

"What's going on?"

"PD wants us to look for this guy," Matt told her as he showed her the picture that Erin had given to them. "So…that's your brother?" He asked as Dawson leaned in a bit closer, the nearness of her frame making his core instantly warm.

"Yeah. He might be the class clown at times but he's good at his job," she praised with a proud smile as she pulled back slightly and looked at her brother in Boden's office. "Still…I know that look. This case must be a lot more serious than they're letting on."

"So Jones," Matt started as he looked at her with a determined gaze. "Where is he now?"

"At home…why?"

"Think he might want an update on the case? Like a personal visit?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Dawson agreed in haste.

XXXXXXXX

"He look familiar?" Erin asked as her and Kelly lingered in the hallway just outside Boden's office; his gaze still on the face of the man they were told to keep a look out for.

"No I just…" he paused as he looked up with a tense smile. "Not specifically. When my dad joined the CFD he always told me these guys are creatures of habit. They'll come to their scene usually dressed in the same thing or have something they always take…maybe like a talisman or something…find that thing, find your guy."

"Benny Severide right?"

"You know him?" Kelly questioned in surprise.

"Hank's worked with him a few times. He's very…determined."

"Good word. I would have used bull-headed," Kelly chuckled as her face relaxed into a smile. "So, last night…at Molly's…"

"Working a stakeout. Only thing that was good was the food," she quipped as he smiled in agreement.

"Erin…gotta go!" Antonio called out as she looked up and nodded.

"Maybe next time…I won't have to leave so early," she left for him to ponder as she turned and headed down the hallway toward her waiting partner and then disappeared from view.

"Yeah…maybe," he sighed as he headed for his office, closed the door and then dialed a special number. "Hey…"

 _"Hey yourself. How's life in the big city?"_

"Funny. How are things there?"

 _"Tense. Daniel's being a pain in the ass as always."_

"Shay…"

 _"I'm handling it okay?"_

"How's George?"

 _"Misses his dad. When can I bring him up?"_

"When you move here," Kelly huffed as he looked out the window as he leaned back in his chair. "Found a school nearby."

 _"And a babysitter?"_

"Not fair," Kelly shook his head as he plucked a picture from his wallet. "Look…just think about coming okay? Clarice can sort out her own crap."

 _"You never liked her."_

"Because I know you can do better. Daniel is the father of those kids so…"

 _"Don't want to argue with you. But George needs to be with his father. Just until things die down a bit and then…"_

"Then you'll think about coming?"

 _"Love you. Gotta run."_

"Yeah…" he sighed as the line went dead. "Love you too."

He pressed the end button and the static instantly died and he was alone in the silence. But that only lasted a few seconds before a knock was heard at the door and he looked up to see Matt looking back at him in wonder.

"Hey…what's going on?"

"Gabby and Brett were just called out…"

"Yeah just heard the call," Kelly acknowledged.

"Since we still have the afternoon off, thought I'd go and see Trevor Jones and give him an update on the case. Maybe also get a few more insights into the house."

"Don't think he'll be too bitter?"

"Boden actually thought it would be a good idea," Matt continued. "Gabby did too."

"Oh that's important," Kelly snickered as Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure, let's go."

After they told Boden, the two of them headed for the entrance to Firehouse 51, Matt and Kelly talked about the new information they learned about their potential arson accomplice. They talked about the two lieutenants and how Caplan's Widow now blamed Jones and the CFD for her husband's death.

"Can't blame her," Kelly sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of Matt's truck. "Damn tough way to go."

"Especially if this guy is specifically targeting firefighters as they now suspect."

"Wonder if someone in the house has something in common with the other victim's?" Kelly pondered as they head into traffic.

"Might be afraid to find out," Matt frowned. "Still think the house could be cursed."

Kelly offered a small smirk but as soon as his eyes darted back to the side mirror his expression turned serious.

"I was just kidding about the curse," Matt offered lightly.

"No I uh…turn right up a head…not suddenly but…"

"What's going on?"

"Think we're being followed."

"What?" Matt asked in shock as Kelly nodded in confirmation.

"Same car, three back that has been the same car three back since I think we left 51 just turned right. We're being followed."

"By who? We don't know anything."

"About this case?" Kelly mused.

"What other?" Matt countered in uncertainty.

But there was something in Matt's tone that told Kelly something else was off. Did his new friend know more about this case than he was letting on? Or was there a new threat to worry about?

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so am weaving some canon plot points into this story but with an AU twist for our couples. And some of you might recognize 'George' from my babysitting series (not canon haha just liked the ring it had to it). I did waffle on having Shay alive or not but I love her too much so she's alive and although not sure what to do with her (yet)…she's there. But that means both our boys have a few twists that their ladies are gonna have to learn and deal with. Will they? And will this new threat affect them also? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Tossing in a few more Wrenches

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 4 – Tossing in a few more Wrenches**

* * *

"Still with us?" Matt inquired as he slowed his pace; Kelly nodding and adding how the pursuing vehicle slowed his pace also.

"They probably think we know something."

"How do they even know where we're going?"

"Maybe whoever set these fires wants to send us a warning message," Kelly huffed as he directed Matt to pull into the next gas station.

"Or stop us from talking to the guy that might have seen something? Think Jones knows more than he's told Boden or the CPD?"

"One way to find out," Kelly replied as they watched the dark sedan roll slowly pass the gas station and then continue on its way.

"Or…we're just paranoid," Matt stated as Kelly pursed his lips.

"Do we have reason?"

"No…" Matt answered slowly as Kelly's suspicion remained elevated. "What?"

"Nothing. Just odd…" Kelly mused but decided to drop the subject for now. They waited a few minutes before Matt slowly pulled his truck into traffic and directed it toward the home of Trevor Jones.

"Should call that hot cop from…"

"What?"

"Cop….that CPD cop. Dawson's brother's partner," Kelly stammered as Matt cast him an amused glance. "What?" Kelly countered as Matt said nothing in return, merely shrugged and smiled. They finally arrived at Jones home and both headed up the sidewalk, each looking around to see if that dark sedan had followed them. They saw nothing but that's exactly what their follower wanted them to think. But they were there…watching.

"Hi…Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes…who are you? We really aren't interested."

"Oh sorry," Matt stated as he pulled his CFD badge and showed her, Kelly doing the same. "Matt Casey and Kelly Severide. We just started at 51. Heard about what happened and…well we just wanted to see if anyone has given Trevor an update on what happened."

"No…" Zoe Jones stated sadly as her lips pursed. "Come in. Boden called and told him about the new guys but he…well maybe it'll be different with you actually here. Although…he might not want to see anyone in peson."

"We'll understand," Matt assured her as they waited in the front entranceway and watched as Trevor Jones wife disappeared from view to go and see her husband. A few minutes later she came back with a dismayed expression on her face; her husband nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry. I thought with you coming here that he might be receptive to talking but…but he said no. I'm sorry."

"We understand," Kelly started with a tight lipped expression. "Just tell him that CPD is on the case and uh…well they are looking to lay charges of murder for the death of Harry Caplan and the attempted murder of your husband."

"What? _Murder?_ "

Only that question didn't come from Trevor Jones wife Zoe, it came from Trevor himself. Both Matt and Kelly looked up to see the man at the end of the hallway remain fixed in place before he started to slowly limp toward them; finally coming into view and letting them see his scars on his face and neck and partially amputated left arm.

"It wasn't your fault," Matt informed him. "CPD said the MO for that fire…that arson fire was the same as another and the burn pattern indicated it was deliberately set."

"AI confirmed it. You weren't to blame for Caplan's death," Kelly confirmed as Jones shoulders slightly slumped. "Just thought you'd want to know. Might not help much now but uh…at least you can know that it wasn't your fault."

"Caplan…he…murder?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded as he pulled a picture from the file in Matt's grasp. "This guy…did you ever see him at any of the fires?"

"We'll leave this here and if you think of anything…just let us know," Matt told Jones as he looked at Matt and nodded. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," Kelly added as they heard footsteps and looked up to see a little girl's face peer around the corner.

"It's okay Abby," Zoe picked up her daughter and held her close. "These are friends of daddy's."

"Are they firemen too?"

"There are," Jones answered firmly. "I hope you find who did this."

"We do to."

"Thanks for your time," Matt offered as they turned and headed back toward the door. They didn't expect to be let in or sit down with Jones, on the first visit but hoped that if they did drop by again to see him they'd be invited to stay a bit longer.

"We're going to drop by Sarah Caplan's and tell her what happened. Want her to know it wasn't your fault."

"Won't help," Jones confessed bitterly. "She hates me."

"But at least she'll know the truth," Matt reminded him as Zoe leaned into her husband and offered the two newcomers a strained expression.

"Thanks again for your time."

They take their leave and then slowly head back to Matt's truck; both of them offering distressed expressions.

"Damn," Kelly cursed as Matt slowly pulled away from the house.

"Yeah. One more stop and then…first shift tomorrow."

"I want this guy," Kelly hissed as his fists tightened.

"I hear that."

XXXXXXXX

Dawson looked up as Matt and Kelly entered the Firehouse and noticed that Matt's frame was a bit tenser than usual and his expression – grim? He headed past them, his gaze slightly lifting upward, catching hers before it dropped and he disappeared into the hallway to head toward his office.

 _'Daddy…'_

Matt heard the Trevor Jones little girl's voice in his mind's eye but a few seconds later it was replaced with his own daughter's face.

 _'Where are you going daddy?'_

 _'I'm going to Chicago for a new job. You'll stay with gramma until I find a new home for us okay?'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Because daddy needs this new job and I think it'll be a good start for all of us.' With that he hugged his daughter and then looked up at his mother with a heavy frown. 'I'll call tonight. I already have a few schools lined up to look at so just need to find a small home in the area around the school and work.'_

 _'We'll make this work Matthew. Caitlin and I will continue packing in the meantime. At least you took the job in summer.'_

 _'I think this will be good for all of us. Like going home. But if you don't want me to…just tell me.'_

 _'Time to slay the demons of the past. You'll make a new start and I know you'll find a good woman that will love you and your daughter just as much as me.'_

"Matt?"

His thoughts were instantly broken by Dawson's soft tone, prompting him to look up with offer a hasty tense smile.

"How'd it go? Did you get to see him?"

"We did."

"Really?" Dawson retorted as Matt nodded. "Boden said he wouldn't see anyone yet."

"He wouldn't come out at first but then we told his wife that CPD is looking for someone who deliberately set the fire and caused the murder of Caplan and his attempted murder he…he came out. Wow…Boden told us what happened but I didn't expect…and seeing his little girl. Was heartbreaking. At least he knows. Kinda wanted to give him closure."

"And did you go see Sarah Caplan?"

"Yeah…she wouldn't open the door to us. Told us to go away and that was it. Kelly tried to tell her that it wasn't Jones fault and that it was an arson setup and her husband was murdered and they were looking for the person who did it but she turned up the music and never heard her words. Can't blame her for being angry but it wasn't Jones fault."

"Maybe I'll try to stop by later and tell her. If she doesn't listen I'll just kick the door in," Dawson smirked as Matt's expression softened a bit more.

"Going all Gabby Dawson on her?"

"Wait…who told you that?" Dawson retorted with a small stammer as her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sworn to secrecy," Matt countered with a grin.

"Oh I'll get it out of you."

"Sounds like a dare," Matt stammered as she nodded confidently.

"And I always win my dares."

With that she gave him a wink and then disappeared from his view, Matt's smiling growing wider as he contemplated her parting words.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly paused outside Firehouse 51 and pulled his phone, his mind wondering if he should call Detective Lindsay and tell her about the car that followed them on the way to Trevor Jones place. _Just go to the precinct…you know you want to…_ his mind goaded as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. But then as he thought about his son, his countenance dropped. _She doesn't want to be with some guy that has a kid…_ his mind started but then stopped as he scolded himself – Shay's words flooding his anxious brain.

 _'If she doesn't love George as much as you…move on, she's not worth your time…or mine,' Shay added with a wink._

Kelly told himself that tomorrow he'd be on regular duty so with that he texted Boden that he was going to drop by CPD and would be back in an hour. On the ride to the precinct, Kelly texted Shay with an update and then let his mind drift toward the earlier incident with their follower. _Did Matt know more than he let on? Why would he? Is he involved in this in some way? Or was it just paranoia?_

"Kelly Severide…"

Kelly walked into Precinct 21 and was instantly greeted by Hank Voight who was on his way out.

"Voight," Kelly nodded with a casual smile as they exchanged firm handshakes.

"How's your old man?"

"Still around," Kelly smirked before his expression turned serious. "Any leads on who killed Caplan?"

"I'm heading out on another matter but you can head up the stairs and talk to the team if you want."

"Erin…Detective Lindsay gave us the picture on the guy you think is responsible," he gently stammered, catching himself and hoping that Voight wouldn't notice the familial slip on his detective's name. Voight of course noticed but it wasn't the time to make an issue out of it so pushed into the back of his mind for a later date.

"Let us know if you see him. Gotta run."

"Sure."

Kelly pulled away and headed for the stairs to go up.

"Hey…hot stuff!"

Kelly turned around to see Trudy, Mouch's wife looking at him with a serious expression; a few other officers offered him an amused stare. "You did that on purpose right?" Kelly tossed back in sarcasm.

"Mouch said it was part of the new guy welcome," she smiled and shrugged. "But I wasn't kidding about the single ladies here. If you want the dirt on any of them just hit me up."

"Uh sure…" Kelly replied slowly as Erin appeared at the top of the stairs. "Erin…Detective Lindsay."

"Smooth," Trudy muttered in an undertone as Kelly pulled away with pursed lips.

"Is she giving you a hard time?"

"Apparently she's under orders from Mouch," Kelly snickered as Erin flashed him the dimpled smile that made him go weak in the knees.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine just…Matt and I went to see Trevor Jones. Gave him a printout of the suspect. Maybe he'll call…hopefully."

"How is he?"

"He's…raw but I think knowing that it wasn't his fault put his mind at ease a little," Kelly replied as the two of them slowly walked up the stairs to the Intelligence pod. "Sarah Caplan wouldn't open the door to us to hear the truth. We told her through the door but uh…but not sure she heard. I get her bitterness."

"Can't imagine. Would be hard to be married to a fir…" she started and then stopped when she noticed Kelly's expression instantly droop. _Way to go!_ She instantly berated herself and raced to find some kind of follow-up. "Guess being with a cop is no better. Had to throw myself under that bus also," she groaned as she offered him a weak smile.

"High risk professions…I get it," Kelly added as he tried to tell himself that she was giving him a hint and he'd better take it. "So was just wondering if anyone mentioned a dark sedan hanging out at any of the scenes?"

"I can check the field notes," she told him as Kelly nodded and watched her head for her desk. "Why?"

"Just…wondering."

A few seconds later he heard some loud laughter and looked behind him to see the rest of the Intelligence team enter the space, which instantly seemed a lot smaller.

"Hey man…what's going on?" Antonio asked as he slapped Kelly on the back.

"Just had a few questions about the case," Kelly answered in truth.

"Phone's work," Jay Halstead piped up as Kelly's brow furrowed.

"So do carrier pigeons."

"Ignore them," Erin shot back as she walked back up to Kelly with the file in her grasp. "Let's see…" she mused as Kelly glanced up to see Jay watching them for a few seconds before he looked back down.

"Lemme guess…Voight knows my old man and now everyone here knows about me?" Kelly asked Erin in a quiet tone.

"Don't let them put you off. Hank had only good things to say. They are worried about a new guy on their turf," she praised as he couldn't help but offer her a small smile. "Okay…no mention specifically but I'll see if we have any photo archives and then…I can let you know."

"Okay," Kelly added with a tight smile as he turned to leave. Once again he looked up and saw Jay watching them and looked at Erin with a frown. "Standing too close?" He asked in a soft whisper as she just shook her head and smiled.

"He's my partner… _nothing more_ ," she told him solidly as he gave her a firm smile; his inner being feeling a sense of inner relief.

"Happy to hear it," he paused before he turned to leave. "Any areas around here better to live than others?"

"That's a longer discussion."

"Right."

"Which we can discuss say tomorrow night. At Molly's?"

Kelly's brows arched with delight as he nodded and smiled; his mind's eye picking up a few surprised glances and whispered words as he agreed to see her later at Molly's and then turned and left.

"She's single by the way," Trudy tossed at Kelly as he passed by her desk.

"Good to know," Kelly replied with a confident smile as he exited precinct 21.

XXXXXXXX

"So any pictures of the car on file?" Matt asked Kelly as they lingered in his office early the next morning.

"Erin's going to get her computer guy to check any surveillance footage and pictures to see if anyone recorded it there," Kelly informed him as he leaned against the wall of Matt's office. "Did you find a place yet?"

"Made a few calls last night. Found a small house with a finished basement for my mom. Nothing big but don't need much. You?"

"Always been a loft kinda guy," Kelly replied with a small sigh. "Erin said she'd give me some insight on neighborhoods around here."

"Really?"

"Just a drink. Nothing serious," Kelly shrugged as Matt smiled and nodded.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. She had part two of that stakeout last night."

But before Matt could offer Kelly another word, Otis appeared in the doorway with a surprised expression.

"What's going on?" Matt asked in haste.

"You have a visitor."

"What? For one of us?" Kelly asked in surprise as Otis nodded.

"Who?"

* * *

 **A/N:** hmmm yeah like to keep you all guessing hehe so did danger scare away that easily? Does the former Truck lieutenant know more than he's letting on? will it affect our boys? especially now as each works to build a new home in Chicago and work toward new relationships? Will Matt and Gabby have that dare? hehe and will Kelly and Erin have that drink? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Finding a New Address

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 5 – Finding a New Address**

* * *

"Which one of us?"

"Well…both," Otis replied as Matt looked at him in exasperation. "I'm still in shock…" Otis's voice died out as Matt and Kelly pushed their way past Otis and headed through the common area and then into the large truck area where some from House 51 had gathered and were just chatting casually with the person in the middle.

The crowd parted and both men stopped as an unfamiliar face looked at them in misery.

"I'm…Sarah Caplan," the woman spoke meekly as both Matt and Kelly traded surprised glances and then looked at Boden who gently nodded. "I know I said I'd never come back here but…" she paused as her voice broke. But she refused any incoming comfort and held her ground. "I should have opened the door to you both yesterday but I was…I didn't believe what you said through the door. I heard you but I didn't want to believe it. Murder…just seemed so…so wrong."

"We're glad you're here," Matt spoke up first.

"And hope you do believe us," Kelly added.

"Zoe called me. I hung up on her and then…then she came over last night and well…she had the one thing you don't have…a spare key," she paused with a small huff. "She…she told me that someone murdered Harry and you were both trying to find out and just wanted to come and tell me the truth. I should have listened. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Understandable."

"Chief Boden confirmed what you both said but…but I wanted to just tell you in person I'm sorry for turning you away and I hope you find the bastard that killed my Harry."

"We're sure going to try," Kelly spoke up first this time. "And we'll keep you updated on anything going forward."

"Thank you."

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Boden tried once more.

"Not yet…too many painful memories waiting for me."

"When you're ready…this will always be your family," Boden extended to her as he pulled away from the group and walked Harry Caplan's widow to her car.

"She swore in front of all of us that she'd never come back here," Dawson mentioned softly.

"Glad that Zoe Jones went over and told her the truth," Matt commented in an undertone. "Like a determined woman."

"Glad to hear it," Dawson commented as Matt looked at her and gently smiled.

"I get her pain but she needed to know the truth. I didn't see the file as long as Kelly…did they have kids?"

"One's graduating and the other is already out on her own," Dawson replied. "Would be tough if they had younger kids you know? Daddy's not coming home."

"Yeah…tough," Matt agreed as his heart started to gently ache as he thought of his own daughter having to be told the news of his death.

"Matt?" Dawson touched his arm after a few seconds of sudden silence.

"Lost in thought," he retorted with a tight lipped smile as he tried to shrug it off. "So…I heard you made some brownies and they are the best in Chicago."

"Words don't lie," Dawson grinned.

"Well let's go and see if I can add one more accolade to your baking skills. Woman of many talents."

" _Many_ ," she shot back playfully.

But that was to be short lived when a few seconds later the overhead paging system goes off calling everyone inside Firehouse 51 into action.

"Here we go!" Kelly shouted as he slapped Matt on the back and rushed toward his waiting boots and gear. With the new information about the current CPD investigation both Matt and Kelly took a few extra minutes inside the cabs of their trucks to remind their teams of what they could be facing and to keep their eyes open for anyone who looked like their potential suspect.

"We know this guy's current MO is warehouses but that could change," Matt reminded his team.

"No one goes rogue and tries to be a hero. If you see anything that resembles anything from the past two fires tell me or Boden. Let's make sure we have no more deaths," Kelly added to his team as they neared the fiery scene.

However, while this one would still be dangerous in its own right, wouldn't hold the same dangers as the past one that damaged Boden's team. That fire…was still waiting to be discovered. And it would. With consequences.

 _"Fire department! Call out!"_

 _"Severide! Found two here!"_

 _"Newhouse! Help Capp with them! Careful of the oxygen tanks!"_

 _"Herrmann…take the south!"_

 _"Copy that Casey."_

 _"Found another!"_

 _"Fire Department! Call out!"_

Boden listened to the chatter of his team over the radio as they carefully went from room to room in the wing of the seniors complex; while Dawson and Brett wait for the first of the survivors to be brought out.

"I'm sure they'll get them all out," Brett commented as she noticed Dawson's fists ball and unball.

"Course," she shot back with a tight lipped smile and then turned her attention back to the fiery structure.

 _"Casey, watch your back!"_

 _"Mouch, vent that window!"_

 _"Herrmann! Careful of those beams!"_

"I'm sure Casey will be fine also."

"What?" Dawson looked at her partner as her cheeks slightly flushed. "Couse he'll be fine…they all will be."

Brett just looked back with a knowing glance but said nothing as she knew it wasn't the time. And Dawson could only curse herself for letting her feelings rise to the surface so easily in public. But their time to converse was instantly cut short as the first few survivors emerged and needed to be treated for smoke inhalation.

 _"Casey! Checking, the last room now!"_

 _"Okay. Then pull out! That roof partition could go at any minute!"_

 _"Copy that!"_

Kelly headed toward the final room that appeared to have the most damage and was forced to kick the warped door open. However, he was greeted with a ball of fire that instantly forced him to the ground, a stark reminder that danger lurked in every hidden area – just waiting to be discovered.

 _"Fire department! Call out!"_

 _"Severide!"_

"Casey, what's going on in there! Report!" Boden's anxious voice is heard as all are instantly forced to take a step back by the loud 'BOOM' that came from inside the building.

 _"Chief…Severide is…"_

 _"I'm…okay…"_

Matt reached Kelly just as he picked himself up and looked at his new friend in concern. "We gotta hurry!" He shouted.

The two of them entered the superheated room that housed no windows and frantically searched for anyone, only to find the room empty and then hurried back toward the entrance and emerged into the fresh air a few seconds later.

"Thank God," Dawson whispered in relief as Brett's brows arched. "Well…don't want to lose any more."

"I agree."

"That…was fun," Kelly groaned as he yanked off his mask and reached for a bottle of water to cool himself down.

"What happened in there?" Boden inquired as he neared.

"Had all the makings of a backdraft Chief," Kelly replied as Matt's brow furrowed. "Not sure why they'd set in there but when that door opened…" his voice trailed off as he started to scan the crowd. "CPD here?"

"There is one undercover and we'll not draw attention to him," Boden informed them as Kelly turned back and looked at his Chief. "I've called AI. They'll confirm for sure. You okay?"

"A bit singed but yeah…fine," Kelly assured his superior as he took another swig of cold water.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Wonder which CPD they got to hang with us?"

"Ask your girlfriend," Matt retorted in sarcasm with a smile as Kelly just shook his head.

As much as he kinda just brushed it off, he would ask Erin later if the moment presented itself. But he couldn't help but take a look around to see if he could spot the plain clothes officer or better yet their suspected arsonist/murderer or his accomplice. _If you anyone who looks like the guy you call us…don't be a hero._

Kelly inwardly shirked at the words because he knew if he saw the guy responsible for purposely targeting and murdering firefighters, it would take an army of strong men to hold him back.

"51!" Boden's voice boomed. "Let's pack up and head out." But even 51's Chief couldn't help but look around and wonder who was watching them – good or bad.

XXXXXXXX

"Right thanks…I'll be there in an hour to check it out," Matt stated as he scribbled down some notes on a small notepad and then looked at his phone.

 _"I think you'll like this little House, Mr. Casey. It's close to all the areas you requested, work and school. And it has a small suite in the basement."_

"Perfect. I'll be there. Thanks," Matt replied as he hung up with the realtor and then dialed his mother. "Think this one will work. Can you meet me there in an hour?"

 _"Of course. Someone wants to talk to you."_

 _"Hi daddy."_

"Hey sweetheart," Matt answered with a wide grin at hearing his daughter's voice. "You being a good girl for Gramma?"

 _"Uh huh. We're at the Park right now. She let me have cotton candy."_

"She did. How about some real food?"

 _"It's real food."_

Matt could only laugh at his daughter's childish insistence as she had totally missed the meaning. But when his mother came back on the line, she assured her son, his daughter did indeed have a proper lunch and that was just a treat.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later. Yeah…love you too."

Not hearing the conversation, Dawson neared Casey's office just as he stood up to leave and both of them once again paused at the personal impasse.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he teased as she smiled and nodded. "You seen Boden?"

"At the back with Connie. Doing inventory I think. What's up?"

"Got a line on a place and just need an hour," he explained as they slowly headed toward the back to see Boden. "I'll get Severide to cover me but if there's a call I'll come straight to the scene," he told his boss who nodded at him to go and make it fast.

"I'll tell Severide," Dawson assured him as a plan started to form in her head. "Just go."

"I owe you one," Matt smiled as her heart skipped a small beat.

"So…wonder what he'd like as a housewarming?" Dawson mused to herself.

XXXXXXXX

"So…not the same but a sloppy copycat," Benny told Boden about a half hour later, as Kelly lingered at the back of his Chief's office. "Preliminary findings and this guy didn't do much to cover his tracks."

He heard some shuffling and looked up to see Erin walking down the hallway toward them. So he quickly ducked out and headed toward her.

"Hey," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey," she greeted in return. "AI beat me here."

"My old man's kind of a lead foot," Kelly slightly smirked. "This part of your guy's MO?"

"You tell me?"

"From what I heard, it's not," Kelly replied in truth as they reentered Boden's office; Benny giving his son a nod and then Erin a smile. "So…same guy?"

"Senior's homes aren't exactly this guy's MO but thankfully no bodies were found," Benny told Erin as he handed her the official report. "But some of the same materials were used."

"Back room?" Boden ventured a guess as Benny nodded and frowned. "Backdraft nearly took out Kelly."

"What?" Benny asked in shock as he looked at his son; Erin's stomach tightening at the same time.

"I'm fine…it was a small backdraft. Nothing to worry about," Kelly quickly brushed it off. "So that was the cause of the fire?"

"That was the cause of part of the fire. Whoever it was set a few little traps but all in unpopulated areas."

"Maybe testing new methods?" Kelly ventured a guess.

"Volunteering to burn seniors? That's seriously low," Erin grumbled as Benny nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll add it to the file. Our guy in the field didn't see anyone who matched the description but if it is a copycat then it could have been anyone."

"We'll keep on alert," Boden assured them as Erin took the report and turned to leave; Kelly following her and leaving Boden and Benny to discuss further.

"Call sounded…scary," she mentioned as she tried to downplay her anxiety at hearing he had been caught in a fireball.

"Professional hazard. So…still on for tonight?" He asked as they neared the entrance to Firehouse 51.

"I'll be there," Erin stated with a grin before she turned to leave.

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Caitlin Casey shouted as she ran into the waiting arms of her father.

"Missed you," he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Missed you more!" She exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey mom," Casey smiled as his mother approached with a warm smile.

"Missed you also Mathew," Nancy Casey stated in truth as she hugged her son; who now shifted his daughter's weight into his right arm.

"Alright, so if we're all set, let's go into the House," the realtor told them as she pulled out the set of keys. "As you can see by the front yard that…"

Being a contractor in his spare time, Casey had already seen copies of repairs and plans from the realtor that the previous owners had accomplished and knew the layout of the plot of land and already told himself that unless his mother really hated it, this would be their new home.

It was a bungalow style with a small suite in the basement for his mother so that she could be close to him and his daughter, especially before and after school, but still afford him enough privacy for his own life, especially if he wanted to have people over or some time to himself.

"Here is the room I thought would be good for your daughter and here is…"

It wasn't the newest home and it still needed a few repairs but it was what they could afford and close to the Firehouse and the school he wanted to enroll his daughter in in the fall.

"I'll let you talk about it a little if you'd like."

"Let's go outside daddy!" Caitlin yanked on her father's arm as they stood in the kitchen that faced the back yard. "Please!"

"Okay, hold on," he smiled as he let her pull him outside onto the small deck that faced the modest back yard. With that she broke away, bounded down the steps and started frolic on the freshly cut grass.

"I think someone is happy to be home," Nancy told her son as they stood side by side on the well-weathered deck.

"Needs a few repairs but nothing I can't handle and nothing too costly," Matt explained matter-of-factly. "Nothing major with the electrical or heating systems so that's good."

"All you need now is a good woman to help fill the void in yours and your daughter's life."

Matt offered his mother a strained smile as he knew filling that role wouldn't be easy as he had to be sure he found someone that would love not only him but also his beloved daughter.

"Well Mr. Casey?"

"I'll take it."

XXXXXXXX

"So…how'd it go?" Kelly asked Matt as he watched him enter the Firehouse about half hour after Casey had finished signing the preliminary paperwork.

"Got myself a place," Matt stated with a smile as Kelly extended his hand.

"Hey congrats! Calls for a celebratory drink at Molly's."

"Quick before the bills start pouring in," Matt retorted as a Kelly nodded in agreement as they headed for the doors to go out. On the way to Molly's, Matt told Kelly more about the area he was going to move into and then told Kelly to ask Erin if she heard of any troubles, gangs or otherwise but not to ask about the school as he already asked the principal and learned that it was a relatively safe school.

"I know that look," Brett mentioned as she sidled up to Dawson at the end of the bar.

"What look?" Dawson smirked as kept her gaze fixed on Matt Casey at the opposite end of the bar.

"Spill it."

"Just planning…a housewarming," she replied casually as Brett's brows arched.

"Just…don't plan a double date," Brett lightly groaned.

"Now that's a fantastic idea," Dawson grinned as she pulled away and Brett inwardly sighed at her suggestion. But as Dawson neared Casey, as much as she told herself her little housewarming surprise would be welcomed, it would be her who would be in for the bigger surprise.

As Matt pulled away to talk to Dawson and Stella, Kelly eyed an empty table near the middle of the cozy bar and slowly headed toward it. He sat down and let his eyes drift toward the door in the hopes that Erin would soon arrive so he wouldn't have to pretend to be interested in the lame bet Otis and Cruz had going over some reality show. But just as the door opened and Erin started to enter, another man who had been lingering in the shadows looked at him, narrowed his eyes and then hurried toward the door and outside.

"What the hell…" Kelly muttered as he pulled away from the table and headed toward the entrance.

"Kelly?"

"Hey hold on a sec," Kelly replied as she followed him outside. He twisted his head down each side of the sidewalk – first left and then right and lightly cursed as the man had literally disappeared into thin air.

"What's going on?" Erin inquired as Kelly turned and looked at her with a small shrug.

"I…it was nothing," he stated as he tried to brush it off as nothing and offered her a smile. "Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on…let's go and just…have a beer and talk."

"Sounds good."

The two of them entered and headed back to the small table that Kelly had been at earlier. As much as he tried to push the odd incident out of his mind, it was unnerving. Coupled with that…as soon as Erin's partner Jay entered and saw them at the table together, he could tell that instant jealous sparks were being sent in his direction.

Their tiring day was going to be concluded with an interesting night.

* * *

 **A/N:** So trying to keep a balance with some work stuff, grow the two couples and keep the danger without making the chapter too long and boring you all! Course the danger isn't going away but who are they really after? Is it their arsonist or someone else? How will Dawson's housewarming go? And how will Kelly and Erin's evening end? Would love your thoughts before you go so please do review and thanks so much!


	6. A Few Surprises

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 6 – A Few Surprises**

* * *

"So what was that back there?" Erin asked as she studied Kelly's taut jaw.

"That guy…never seen him before but he just looked at me and…ah it was nothing. Probably mistaken identity," Kelly tried to shrug it off as he took another swig of his beer. "What about the guy over there?"

Erin's gaze followed Kelly's and rested on Jay who looked at them before he turned back to his discussion with two of his team members. "Never seen him before. Maybe mistaken identity," she quipped as Kelly's lips offered a smirk. "We used to date."

"Used to?" He gently pressed.

"We tried it and it didn't work and now…it was a recent parting. But…we're still partners."

"Is that weird?"

"Was at first and Voight wasn't happy…pissed for longer than expected but I think he's okay with it now…it's for the best," she mused with a small huff.

He offered her a nod with a strained smile that instantly signaled to her that something was being held back. "So…"

"It's over," she reiterated for his benefit. "Guess it's a bit weird to hear though."

"Should we work on finding him a date?" Kelly retorted, making her laugh.

"I'd suggest that about your friend Matt but…" she paused as they looked over to see Matt laughing at something Gabby and Stella were doing behind the bar.

"Yeah think he's just as taken," Kelly smiled. "So…her brother is dating…her partner?"

"We're one big happy family here in Chicago," Erin fired back with a wide grin.

"I see that. Already heard about Mouch and Trudy. She's…interesting."

"Good choice of words but has a heart of gold. So…most recent ex?"

"Right to the point," Kelly smirked as she nodded in reply. "Yeah…few months back. Didn't work out. My best friend Shay…well she has to like her. I know that sounds stupid but…"

"Maybe she has lingering feelings for you."

"Shay?" Kelly asked with a small chirp; Erin nodding once more. "I don't have the right _'equipment_ '."

"Ah."

"Yeah…just didn't work out. Shay thought she was too…she just wasn't that in to me," he admitted, leaving out the part that his last 'fling' wanted him…but not his son and that was something that was a deal breaker. Any woman would have to love him and his son and accept Shay in their lives in a non-competitive way.

"Find that hard to believe," Erin gently flirted as his grin suddenly turned nervous as some of his forward momentum started to lose a bit of steam as he pictured her meeting George and being disappointed.

"Okay so…tell me about the neighborhoods around here," Kelly quickly changed the subject.

XXXXXXXX

"So…what was that called?"

"The spicy bartender!" Stella grinned as her and Dawson high-fived and Matt just shook his head and laughed as he finished the contents and then put the tumbler back on the counter.

"Well?" Dawson questioned with an expectant expression as Matt nodded.

"Spicy," he replied weakly as she giggled and then offered him a glass of cold ice water. "So…who invented this one?"

"I did…Stella named it. My idea was a bit tougher to say."

"What's that?"

" _El camarero sexy."_

"Well I got the last word of that one," Matt grinned, his heart skipping a small beat at the way she put a Latina spin on a few of the letters.

"The sexy bartender," Dawson informed him. "I mean this is a bar right? No minors allowed!"

"Sexy bartender," Matt held up his glass of water as Dawson held up her half-drunk tumbler and they clinked glasses.

"I need you," she blurted out suddenly as Matt's eyes widened. "Sorry…that came out wrong but…I saw on your truck you do construction on the side."

"What do you need me for?" Matt continued with a grin.

"Some pantry shelves need some fixing. I'd pay you," she rushed in the end.

"Make me a batch of those brownies and we'll call it a deal," Matt told her firmly as she readily accepted. "So still trying to get the lay of the land here. Mouch is married to Trudy at CPD. Your brother is dating Brett your partner. Otis and Cruz sometimes fight over the same woman, Boden is married to a school teacher and Herrmann has a million kids."

"I heard that!" Herrmann called out to them as Matt smiled.

"That's about right. Newhouse is a single dad. Capp lives with his mom, and Stella…her and her ex Grant are so on and off again, no one bets on which way they'll be tomorrow," Dawson finished it off. "How about you? Anyone come with you from St. Louis?"

She noticed his jaw tightened and brow droop and instantly wondered about pushing the subject further. "Tough subject," she whispered as she turned to busy herself with something else.

"Gabby, wait," Matt looked up, his words stopping her in her tracks. "I was…engaged but…but she was killed in a fire at her place of work."

"Oh Matt…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Easier to talk about now."

"Was it…recent?"

"No…it was…" _my daughter was two so…_ his mind paused as he struggled with telling Dawson about his daughter. But he decided it should wait for now until he was sure if she wanted to be with someone who had a child. "About seven years ago," he concluded as he looked up with a tight lipped smile. "I've dated here and there since but…but just haven't found the right one," he ended with a small shrug as her smile remained. "How about you? Anyone…recent?"

"Not recent…guess I'm waiting for the right one also. A guy would have to be accepting of my 51 family, my crazy brother and the fact I help run a bar," Dawson answered with a small shrug.

"Another toast…to two people waiting for the right one," Matt held up his glass as Dawson did the same. However, the two of them locked a warm gaze that lingered for a few seconds longer than either had expected but neither minded.

 _But…does she want a guy with a kid?_

XXXXXXXX

"Early morning court appearance," Erin sighed as she looked at the time and then up at Kelly with a regretful smile. "Walk me to my car?"

"Course," he readily volunteered as they both stood up and then slowly headed for the front door; Kelly feeling Jay's gaze on his back but not looking back to qualify the jealous glance and just hoping it would soon die down. "Ah…that's brisk," he stated as the cool night air forced him fully awake. "Thanks for the tips…it'll give me some new direction during breaks tomorrow."

"Lemme know when you're settled. Maybe I'll bring over something for a housewarming…get the lay of the land," she offered with a warm smile.

 _Lay of the land…she'll see the extra bedroom…she'll ask…three bedrooms? I'm single…a bachelor to her…why would I need that extra bedroom…a den sure – an office, storage whatever…but the other room…my son's…do I just tell her now? Or what if George is here or Shay or…_

"Sure," he answered somewhat weakly as they neared her car. He hoped she couldn't hear the strain in his tone as he told himself it was too soon to tip his hand but at the same time scolded himself for not being open and honest right from the start.

"Goodnight," she whispered as they came to a stop by her car.

"'night," he offered softly as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then pulled back with a small frown.

"Kelly…" is all she managed before his hands cupped her cheeks and his lips crushed hers with a searing kiss that lasted a few heated seconds before he pulled back and both looked at the other's flushed face and contented smile.

"I uh…I'm just…" he gently stammered as she shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. No rush okay? See you later."

"Okay," he whispered as he waited for her to get into her car and then closed the door and waved to her goodnight.

He lingered for a few seconds before he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and headed back toward the door. Just as he turned back to see her car disappear around the corner, his ears picked up the sounds of screeching tires and turned around in the opposite direction just in time to see a car barreling toward him. Kelly's eyes widened and then squinted, as the high beams flashed and he was forced to jump out of the way before the dark sedan rammed into another car that sent Kelly flying backward a few feet.

"HEY!" He slightly growled as he tried to pick himself up and stand upright on his shaky legs. "What the…hell!" He shouted as the car disappeared from view – screeching around the corner in the opposite direction of Erin's car. "Damn…what the hell…" he grumbled as he brushed some dirt off his dark jeans and then slowly headed back toward the entrance of Molly's. _Was that the same car that had been following us? What the hell is going on?_

Matt looked up and watched Kelly enter Molly's and couldn't help but notice the small limp as he neared him at the bar counter. "What…happened to you?"

With a heavy sigh Kelly slumped down onto the open stool beside Matt and shook his head. "That car that had been following us the other day…on the way to Jones place. Dark sedan right? Buick or something?"

"Could be…why?"

"Some guy just took a pass at me on the street," he replied in an undertone.

"What? We have a room full of cops here…why not tell them?"

"I didn't get a good look at anything other than the color. Blinded by the damn high beams but…just keep a look out okay?"

"Sure. But…you should tell someone."

"New guy in town and already a target? Yeah that'll go over well with this crowd," Kelly huffed in sarcasm. "Maybe…maybe it was mistaken identity," he tried to reason as his brain called him out on it. _And don't forget the mysterious guy from earlier._ "If I saw his face…then maybe I could say it was our arsonist or his accomplice but I have nothing."

"If not the same guy then who?" Matt pondered as Kelly shook his head.

"Just…keep it under wraps for now. It could be nothing. I probably remind this guy of someone else."

"Okay," Matt agreed somewhat reluctantly. "I need to help Dawson with some shelves in the back. Wanna lend a hand?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Let's go take a look."

The two of them leave the bar and slowly head to the back and then through the swinging double doors and back toward the shelves.

"So Dawson said…" Matt started only to hear the doors swinging and then looked back to see Herrmann enter with a wondering expression. "Heard you need some help with the shelves."

"Yeah…that'd be great," Herrmann answered as he neared them. "Tried a bit of tinkering myself but I'm not that handy. Despite what Mouch might say," he concluded with a small smirk.

"I don't mind helping out," Matt assured him as Herrmann lingered a bit before his brow furrowed. "What's going on Herrmann?"

"What you guys did for Jones and Sarah Caplan. That was pretty great," Herrmann told them warmly. "When she left she was raw. Harry was a good guy and a few of us had worked with him a while. We tried to get her to talk to us but…"

"Don't think her ignoring you was personal," Kelly interjected softly.

"At first…it was personal but you guys had nothing to lose. Glad Zoe went over there. And I'm glad Harry knows the truth. He didn't do it on purpose. He was too good a firefighter to hurt his family."

"Just hope we can find this guy and put him away before he hurts anyone else," Herrmann told them as he automatically helped Kelly clear one of the shelves that Matt wanted to check out.

"Yeah us too," Matt agreed as he looked at the empty shelf. "This is an easy fix. My next day off, is that okay?"

"Dawson has the key," Herrmann smiled as he patted Matt on the back. "Going home to the rugrats. Goodnight."

"Let's drive by your new pad and check it out on the way to my hotel," Kelly volunteered as Matt nodded and the two of them headed back outside.

"Next day off…I'll be back," Matt told Dawson on his way out. "You want to meet me here?"

"I'll be here," Dawson grinned in agreement. "See you tomorrow."

Matt and Kelly headed outside, once again greeted by the cool night air and then headed toward Matt's waiting truck. _'Mr. Casey? Your fiancé Hallie Thomas…the fire had killed her…it was set by arson. I'm sorry we don't know who it is and any useable DNA was lost in the fire. But we'll keep looking.'_

Since he knew they never found her killer a small part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if… _no, now I'm being paranoid…there were two arson's before I arrived…let it go._

"Matt?"

"Just thinking about this case," he huffed as they neared his new darkened home. "Wonder if there have been any similar arson cases in other areas that targeted certain buildings or firefighters specifically?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Just…thinking," Matt replied with a tired sigh. "Tired. Well…here is it."

"Nice," Kelly agreed as they both stared at the small house that now had the world 'SOLD' in red right across the realty sign. "Gonna have a party?"

"That…is complicated," Matt stated with a smirk as they pulled away and headed for Kelly's hotel. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…'night," Kelly offered as he watched Matt's truck pull away and then headed for the front of the hotel.

Matt pulled away and continued on toward his own hotel, wanting nothing more than to see his daughter and try to get a good night's sleep.

"Daddy!" Caitlin shouted as Matt entered his hotel room about twenty minutes later and dropped to his knees. The little girl rushed toward him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek; his mother entering through the door to her adjoining room.

"We were just getting ready for bed. But she refused to go to sleep without giving you a real hug."

"Loved you sweet girl," Matt whispered as he held his daughter close and then sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her on his lap.

"I drew you a picture daddy."

"You did? Let's see it."

Matt looked at the drawing and smiled proudly. Her skills had definitely improved as she got older and couldn't help but smile at the firehouse, the trucks, the little firemen, the dog and an ambulance.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah…I love it. I can't wait until I can put it up on our new fridge."

"Will you take it to work?" Caitlin asked as Nancy looked at her son with a small frown.

XXXXXXXX

A few seconds before Kelly entered through the front door to his hotel, his phone rang and he decided to remain outside and answer it.

"Shay…what's going on?"

 _"Someone wants to come see you."_

 _"Daddy!"_

"Hey big guy! Being a good boy for mommy?"

 _"Yeah. I miss you. When are you coming home?"_

"Working on getting us a new home George. I promise we'll be together soon okay? And you'll see grampa Benny soon too okay?"

 _"Okay."_

He could hear the disappointment in his son's voice and felt his heart droop.

 _"Father of the year," Shay verbally scolded._

"Yeah don't start," Kelly huffed as he rubbed his face and then casually looked around as his steps idly wandered toward part of the parking lot.

 _"Kelly…"_

"Look I got some good intel from one of the CPD detectives here and I'll look at a few places on my next day off. I'll take one of them. When are you going to bring him out?"

 _"Chicago and me…" Shay sighed as they both smiled at George laughing about something in the background. "Wish he wasn't so much like you. I can't stay mad at you when I look at him. So…found a hot woman yet?"_

"She'd have to pass the Shay test right?"

 _"If our son loves her and she loves him then she's passed. Wait…you found someone already?"_

"Not having this discussion right now?"

 _"Damn boy. Lemme guess brunette? You were always a sucker for brunette's. Dimples right?"_

"Hanging up now," he snickered. "Kiss George for me and I'll text our new home address in a few days."

 _"Better. And you better tell your new family because your family is coming!"_

Kelly hung up his phone and then looked down at a picture of him and George; his son in his arms with the boy's face displaying a wide smile, both of them in Philly baseball gear. However, he was so distracted by the call to his son and then wondering about Erin that he didn't see the darkened sedan as it sped toward him without any lights on.

Just as he heard the engine, he turned.

The lights flicked on brightly but was it enough to hide the driver for good?

Kelly tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough.

His side was struck by the side of the car and he was sent flying.

His body slammed into the cold pavement as the car sped away into the night.

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh Kelly…you just attract trouble! But hmm who is the trouble connected to? The case or something else? Matt's family is getting settled and Kelly's is coming and that means Shay is coming…eeks! Hehe (well we'll see how that works lol) but you know the angsty family tension is going to keep building until all parties meet each other. So now where will Kelly end up? Is he the only target? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Danger Lurks in Every Corner

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 7 – Danger Lurks in Every Corner**

* * *

"Mr. Severide…can you hear me?...hey…that's it…can you hear me?"

"Ye…ah…" Kelly Severide mumbled as his eyes slowly started to open and his brain raced to get them back into focus. "What th…" he started and then stopped.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Do you know where you are?" Another voice asked at the same time.

"I…" he paused as his brain whisked him back in time to being on the phone with Shay. Hanging up. Turning to head back into his hotel and then…BANG! "Car…hit me. Where…" he stammered as his watery eyes finally focused and he looked up at the strange face in wonder and then around the room again. "Which hospital…is this?"

"Chicago Medical. I'm Dr. Choi."

"Can I go now doc?"

"Guess you're head is still as hard as ever."

He knew the voice and looked to the right to see the familiar face of April Sexton who looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Yeah…wow damn you're here now?" Kelly retorted before he answered all the questions asked of him and then was told that he didn't have to stay overnight.

"He'll be fine," April huffed as Kelly straightened up and gingerly touched the bump on his forehead and then let his hand drop back to his side with a heavy frown.

Dr. Ethan Choi gave April a few more instructions and then left the room to tend to another patient.

"What are you doing back?"

"Moved back here. Can I go now. I'm fine…" he sighed as he slowly stood up and then let a few last dizzy spells pass completely. "I know the drill."

"Lesley come back with you?"

"I'm working on that. She's…it's complicated."

"Always was with her. I remember what Flora told me."

"She still single?"

"She's in denial that Shay isn't coming back. She had it bad."

"I'll tell Shay that. Maybe it'll help her make the decision. I liked Flora," Kelly stated as he reached for his jacket and then looked at his ragged expression in the mirror. "I need some sleep. So…married?"

"No…" April paused as she cast a quick glance in Dr. Choi's direction and then back at Kelly with a tight lipped smile. "Not yet…things are complicated."

"Hear that," Kelly slightly snorted as he looked at her with a serious glance. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Just…" she started as an overhead called a familiar name down to the ER.

"Halstead…Jay Halstead?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Moonlighting as a doctor?" April gently giggled as Kelly's lips pursed. "Brother."

"Great, two of them," Kelly groaned as April smiled and nodded.

"Take care of that hard head okay? By the way, which house are you working out of now?"

"51. You're looking good."

"Yeah…you too."

She watched him leave and then offered a half wave before she turned and looked at Dr. Choi who arched his dark brows. "Old friend," she assured him.

" _Friend?"_

"Jealous Dr. Choi?" April smirked.

"I'm too reasonable for that," he shot back as he gave her a wink and carried on to his next patient; leaving her to just watch him and then offer a head shake before she headed back to the unit desk.

XXXXXXX

Kelly let himself into his quiet hotel room and slumped down onto the bed; his feet kicking off his boots while his arms struggled to get his jacket off. _'Your son needs to be with you…misses you…wants to be with his father…'_

Shay's voice danced around in his throbbing brain as he flung his jacket toward a nearby chair and could only curse when it slid to the floor and his phone bounced out and then landed on the carpeted floor. He reached for his phone and then looked at the faceplate – him and his son – both with their cheeks pressed against the other and their smiles, ear to ear.

"George…" he whispered in sorrow as he rolled onto his side and then closed his eyes. He told himself that he'd just catch a few minutes of rest, get up and shower and then crawl under the covers. But the next time Kelly Severide opened his eyes, it was morning.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Matt asked as he watched Kelly approach the open truck doors of Firehouse 51. He looked at the scuff on Kelly's cheek and the bruise with the little butterfly clip over it and headed toward him with a concerned expression. "What happened to you?"

"Someone tried to hit…okay well did hit me with their car last night…in the hotel parking lot."

"Did you report it?"

"Yeah some beat cop took my statement at the hospital last night," Kelly told Matt in truth. "I'm okay. Just a bit stiff."

"Think it was the same guy that was following us?"

"You said the car following us looked newer right?"

"Yeah, why? Was this newer or older?"

"Looked older. Square. Cars nowadays are rounder. Ah damn it was dark. I don't know…told CPD the same. I didn't see the driver. The high beams were on and it just seemed to come out of nowhere. I'm sure it was the same guy," Kelly concluded as Matt noted the uncertainty in his tone and was instantly troubled by it.

"Boden will understand if you want to sit out."

"Nah I'll be fine. Shay wants to send George here. I didn't have the heart to tell her about the hit and run."

"Kelly…"

"I can't have her send my son here if I'm a target but I don't want to worry her either," he huffed as he rubbed his weary face.

"Complicated," Matt slightly smirked as Kelly shook his head. "Come on…let's go at least tell Boden. He should know."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

"Where is that file on…" Erin turned back from their suspect board to see Platt walking toward her with a distressed expression. "Hey…what's up?"

"Did you hear who was attacked and sent to Med last night?"

"No…who?" Erin asked slowly as she took the file from Platt and let her eyes instantly zoom to the top where the name of the file was located. "What the hell? Kelly was attacked?" She stated in haste as she quickly opened the file and looked at the report that was taken the night before. "Hit and run…hotel parking lot…what?"

"Just thought I'd want you to know."

"Know what?" Voight questioned in wonder.

"Her boyfriend was attacked," Platt told Voight as Jay and Antonio entered the intelligence area.

" _Boyfriend_?" Voight questioned as Erin pursed her lips at Platt who shrugged and left.

"She's joking about the last part, but Kelly Severide was attacked last night."

"Dark sedan…didn't see the driver," Voight read the report as he looked up at his team as they started to assemble. "Older model car."

"Think it's our arsonist or his helper?"

"Car was newer."

"Unless Severide is dirty," Jay suggested as Erin shot him a warning look. "What? He just moved to town and already a target for our arsonist? Yeah that seems a tad odd."

"We're not going to point fingers at _anyone_ until we have all the facts. Antonio, head to 51 and talk to Severide and see what's going on," Voight directed.

"On it," Antonio stated as he turned to leave.

Voight looked at Erin in concern who looked up at him with a soft frown. "Were you with him last night?" He asked once Jay was out of earshot.

"We had a drink at Molly's and he…when I first arrived he thought some guy was looking at him odd and then got up and left abruptly and Kelly followed him out onto the street but the guy was gone. He said it was nothing. You should have let me go with Antonio," she implored as Voight pulled his phone and called Antonio back.

"Okay go with Antonio but Erin…you get too close to this or it turns out Severide knows more or is involved in some way I'm pulling you from it. Understood?"

"Loud and clear," she replied with a small huff as she hurried back to her desk and grabbed her gun and headed for the stairs to go down and meet up with Antonio.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked as Erin got into the car with him.

"I'll explain along the way."

XXXXXXXX

 _"I told you he can stay with me."_

"Thanks dad…I have an appointment with a loft tomorrow but…" Kelly paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked out the window of his small office at Firehouse 51. "But I don't think now's the time for George to come. With this arsonist and all…"

 _"What aren't you telling me?"_

"I gotta go…" Kelly stated in haste as he watched the police sedan pull up and Antonio and Erin get out and head toward the entrance of the Firehouse.

 _"Kelly, wha…."_ Is all Benny got out before Kelly hung up the phone and then hurried into the hallway.

"Severide!" Antonio called out which made him stop in his tracks and turn back and looked at the two CPD officers that headed toward him.

"You guys looking for Chief Boden?" Kelly asked in wonder.

"You actually," Antonio answered as Matt appeared behind them.

"Me? What…about?" He countered in shock as Matt's brow furrowed.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Just a few questions," Erin added as his lips pursed.

"Sure…" he answered slowly as he gestured toward the large boardroom and gestured to Matt that it would be okay.

"Saw Antonio…what's going on?" Dawson asked Matt as she came and stood beside him.

"Not…sure," Matt replied with a small frown. "But I'll find out afterward. What's it worth to you?" He playfully wagged his brows.

"Ohhh not fair," she shot back with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"So…what's up?" Kelly asked as he closed the door for added privacy.

"Last night you said there was a guy there that was looking at you odd and then you went after him outside Molly's just when I arrived."

"Hey I never went…"

"What happened to your head?" Antonio quickly interjected as Kelly's brow furrowed.

"What's going on? Did some guy say I got into it with him?"

"Did you?" Erin countered as Kelly's agitation grew.

"Tell us the whole story from the beginning," Antonio interjected.

"Just before I left last night some guy took a swerve at me outside Molly's," Kelly started as he leaned against the wall and looked at the two determined CPD detectives who looked back in determination. "Then outside my hotel they managed to finish the job…look I don't know if it's the same guy or whatever. He came out of nowhere, hit me and I woke up in Chicago Med. That's it. No I didn't see the driver or a plate and have no reason why he's after me."

"Anything about the car?"

"Buick maybe…I remember the logo. Older model. But he flicked the high beams on just as I turned."

"You didn't see anything about the driver?" Erin pressed once more.

"White guy…saw a flash of white…I think I don't know. I swear that's it…"

"Why didn't you report it the hit outside Molly's?" Antonio inquired.

"Thought maybe it was mistaken identity. I don't owe anyone money if that's your next question."

"Gotta ask them all right?" Erin qualified with a small frown of concern as she looked at the bump on his head and the scuff on his cheek. "You said that a dark car had followed you and Matt on your way to Trevor Jones home."

"It might have been the same but I don't know for sure," Kelly shrugged.

"Okay thanks," Antonio nodded as he went to call Mouse to see if there could be any street footage that they could compare between the area around Molly's and the hotel Kelly Severide was staying at.

"How'd you find out?"

"Didn't want to tell me?"

"New guy in town…sudden target…yeah that sounds solid," Kelly huffed as Erin held her distance a few meters away. "I swear I have no idea what's going on."

"Jealous ex?" Erin's brow arched as Kelly's lips slightly smirked.

"Not that I can think of. So…Jay's brother is a doctor?" Kelly questioned as Erin nodded in confirmation. "I didn't mean to ke…" he started just as the overhead paging system went off. "Duty calls."

"Kelly…"

"Yeah?"

"Just…be careful."

"I will. See you later," he told her with a small smile as he rushed past and joined Matt in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Matt asked in haste as they neared Boden.

"What's going on?" Boden asked a few seconds later as Matt couldn't help but smirk.

"I just asked him that."

"Minor hit and run last night but it's nothing. They just wanted to hear that it was mistaken identity," Kelly qualified as Erin stepped into the hallway to watch Boden talk to his two Lieutenants. "I'm good."

"Severide…"

"Sir, I'm fine. Trust me, I'm good."

"Alright let's go. Watch yourselves out there," Boden warned as he looked up and caught Erin's strained expression before he too disappeared into the large truck area to get ready to head out to the scene.

She watched Antonio give a friendly pat on the back before he headed toward her with a strained expression.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Erin answered in truth.

"How much do you know about this guy?"

"Really?"

"New in town and already a target? Gotta wonder why," Antonio shrugged.

"Maybe it's time to find out a bit more about Kelly Severide," she stated with a heavy sigh.

"Erin…"

"I know…business…not personal," she repeated as her words turned into Voight's tone in her mind. "Alright Kelly Severide…what are you hiding?"

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly…"

"It's all good. I told them I think it was mistaken identity and that was it," Kelly told Matt as they both pulled on their boots and then reached for the rest of their gear. "We'll talk more later."

"You sure…nothing else?"

"Nothing to worry about. If someone is gunning for me then bring it on," Kelly stated as Matt's brow furrowed. "Let's just hope whatever CPD officer is out there can get this bastard and fast."

 _"Ruzek…eyes open for a dark sedan…possibly Buick make," Voight's voice came into the concealed ear piece as undercover intelligence detective Adam Ruzek headed toward the lasted fire call for Firehouse 51._

 _"Copy that. Nearing the scene now."_

"Alright 51, listen up…" Boden started as all of the firefighters started to pile out of the trucks and gather around their chief for instructions.

"Okay guys…heads up…according to the building owner we have a few sub floors in here that shouldn't be," Matt told his team as Kelly gave other instructions to his team.

"Firefighters nightmare."

"Herrmann you and the candidate are with me," Matt stated as he gave directions to the others.

"Alright masks on and watch your backs!" Kelly ordered as he led the charge into the fiery structure; all of them disappearing inside just as Adam Ruzek settled in for the duration of the call.

 _"So far…everything looks…wait a sec…"_

 _"What? You see a dark Buick?" Voight asked impatiently._

 _"Sir…I think I do."_

 _"Give me the car's exact location."_

"Real dark in here!"

"Fire department, call out!"

"Cruz, watch that beam!"

"Capp, check that door!"

"Herrmann, you and Otis vent that room!"

As Boden listened to his men chatter away on the radio, his dark eyes nervously darted around at the faces of the onlookers, searching…for the one that might be responsible or be there to observe with delight the peril his men were risking to save someone they were told is still inside.

"Casey! Severide! Anything?"

 _"Smoke's thick in here Chief!"_

 _"Can't see…wait a sec…Herrmann…"_

 _"I see it…Casey check that door!"_

Severide squinted into the near distance at a black patch and frowned, his mind wondering what the hell was keeping that area free of the fire when the rest burned around it. Then he realized it was another opening into another subpart of the building.

 _"Casey, hold up a sec!"_

 _"Severide…say again?"_

 _"I said….wait…I think that might…"_

Is all he managed before the something horrible happened.

 _"THAT BEAM…IT'S COLLAPSING!"_

 _Kelly heard Herrmann shout and then turned and watched in horror as the world around him started to slow. Matt charged at Herrmann as he tried to shove him out of the way; Herrmann shouting at Matt to look out. One of them really losing out._

 _"HERRMANN MOVE!"_

 _"CASEY, LOO…."_

 _BOOM!_

"CASEY!" Kelly shouted in horror just as he was flung backward and the area before him literally disintegrated with Matt Casey underneath.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was so on board for April  & Ethan from their first look so no worries with her interfering with our #lindseride b/c I'm #chexton all the way but you never know when her and Erin might have a heart to heart *wink* but uh oh…you know I like to share the whump and danger so oh dear…will Matt be okay? How will Dawson react? Can Kelly get to his friend in time? If he ends up at Med who else might show up and what will Erin find out about Kelly? Who is the man in the shadows hehe like to keep you all guessing so please do review with your thoughts on this and how our teams might fare after this latest scare and thanks so much!


	8. Whispered Confessions?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 8 – Whispered Confessions?**

* * *

 _BOOM!_

"CASEY!" Kelly shouted in horror as the area before him literally disintegrated with Matt Casey underneath.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh God…" Dawson gasped as Boden rushed toward the front of the building but held himself back from going inside.

"Casey! Severide! Report!"

 _"Casey's…down!" Kelly's frantic voice was heard over the static radio as all onlookers on the outside held their breaths._

Boden instantly directed the hoses to concentrate on the thickest blaze near the back of the building while the rest of the team on the outside rushed toward one of the charred doorways in an attempt to give those trapped inside a way out. "Severide! Southeast corner!"

 _"Co…py!"_

"Capp!" Kelly shouted after he had picked himself up and reached the closest member of squad 3. "Get Newhouse and help clear a path to the Southeast corner! Boden says there's an exit! Take whoever else you can find with you!"

"Copy!" Capp shouted back as Kelly turned to head in Matt's direction. He reached a large beam, dropped his shoulder and tried to move it.

"Move! Damn you!" Kelly cursed as he tried once more and then felt it move slightly. He turned to see Mouch beside him with Stella Kidd a few meters back.

"We never leave a man down!"

"Clear that end!" Kelly directed as the three of them worked to get to their fallen team members.

Outside Boden could hear Casey's PASS alarm as it started to wail and Dawson and Brett could only trade worried glances as they looked to Boden for some sort of visual support. The stalwart Fire Chief remained in place as he knew his two experienced lieutenants were more than capable and he didn't want to add another potential human hazard into the mix. However…it was hard to just stand by and wait for them all to emerge.

"Casey!" Kelly shouted as another burst of flames zoomed toward them. "EVERYONE DOWN!" Kelly shouted once more as Mouch and Kidd instantly dropped to the soot covered floor. The three remained in place for a few seconds while the fireball zoomed overhead and then were up and back in action, trying to free their trapped team members.

"Otis!" Kelly called out as they reached the first one who had been trapped. "Kidd! Get Otis out of here!"

"Copy!"

"Come on Candidate," Stella stated as she helped Otis to his feet and then slowly made their way toward the exit that the team had now cleared.

"Mouch…go to the right! We need to clear…" is all Kelly managed before he felt more hands on the beam and then looked up at Cruz and Newhouse who readied themselves. "Don't you guys know how to follow an order!"

"We are! Boden's…never leave a man behind! Now let's move this damn beam!" Cruz bellowed as Kelly smirked under his mask.

"Herrmann! Hold on buddy!" Mouch called out as the thick beam was finally dislodged and moved out of place. That also enabled Kelly Severide to duck under some fiery drywall debris and narrow in on Casey's location.

"Casey!" Kelly called out as he noticed Matt finally starting to move. "Thank God…" he uttered in relief as he thought about Matt's daughter being an orphan and him having to tell her the news. "Get Herrmann out of here!" Kelly directed as he continued on toward his fellow Lieutenant.

"Move this end!" Newhouse called out as Kelly nodded and they put their plan in action.

"Casey!" Kelly shouted once more as he finally reached his friend. "Hey…we gotta get the hell outta here! Can you walk?"

"Yeah…just had…the wind knocked out…" Matt replied with a heavy cough as he was slow to stand up.

"Newhouse! Take an arm!" Kelly directed as each of them took one of Matt Casey's arms and helped him slowly stand up.

Outside Dawson held her breath and tried to fight back anxiety as she listened to Kelly's static-filled play by play about what was going on inside. "Come on Matt…come on…" she whispered as her fists clenched tightly together and Brett looked at her in concern.

A few heated moments later, the three last firefighters from Firehouse 51 emerged from the burning structure; the roof finally collapsing a few seconds later and Boden thankful all his people were accounted for.

XXXXXXXX

 _However, at the same time, undercover intelligence detective Adam Ruzek had spotted someone who fit their arsonist/would-be murderer's description hurry toward a dark sedan parked behind the adjacent building and called his superior._

 _"I think I have something."_

 _"Where is he headed?"_

 _"I think…"_

 _"Ruzek?"_

 _"What the hell!"_

 _"Ruzek! What's going on? Talk to me!" Voight's angry voice is heard over the radio after he heard Ruzek curse and then what sounded like a silenced bullet shot. But he'd only be rewarded with static._

XXXXXXXX

"What…happened?"

"Thought I heard…heard someone," Matt replied with a cough as Boden's dark brow furrowed. "Chief…"

"We can't go back in. Part of the roof collapsed. Once all the flames are out we'll proceed."

"I swear…I heard someone…a man."

"Okay, we'll look for another body," Boden assured him as Matt shook his head.

"I'm fine…" Matt huffed as they neared the stretcher. But an instant stumble quickly got everyone's defenses back up.

"Matt!" Dawson exclaimed in concern.

"He needs to be checked out," Kelly directed as they helped Matt get himself down onto the waiting stretcher.

"Guys…"

"Just let us take care of you already," Dawson stated firmly as she looked at him with a heavy frown and he easily capitulated.

"I'll see you at Chicago Med," Kelly told them as he watched them bundle Matt onto the stretcher and then load him into the back of Ambulance 61.

"What happened in there?"

"Could have been our guy. Some similar things of his," Kelly huffed as he looked around and started to scan the onlookers. "Damn bastard…where is…" he started and then stopped. "What the hell…"

"What is it?" Boden asked in haste as Kelly started to pull away.

"That…that guy was the one at Molly's!" He growled as he yanked off his gloves and started to march toward the curious crowd. "HEY!" Kelly shouted as Boden and Cruz hurried after Kelly Severide. "Wait…hey!" Kelly shouted once more as the man he had seen the night of Molly's turned and started to run away from the back of the crowd. But Kelly, fully clad in all his turnout gear was no match for the man on foot, who easily pulled away, hopped on a waiting bike and then raced in the opposite direction. "Call Voight!" Kelly told Boden with an angry tone. "I think that was the same guy that ran me down outside Molly's."

Boden quickly pulled his phone and called Voight who in turn informed them that his undercover detective had already engaged in someone they saw fleeing the scene of the fire a few minutes earlier.

"What?" Kelly asked in shock. "But…no that's not possible. That's our guy!" He insisted as Boden nodded and continued talking to Boden before he got all the details from Kelly and then hung up and looked at his Squad Lieutenant. "I don't know who he was or what he wants chief but I'm sure he's part of these fires!"

"We'll see. Voight's team is on it. Clean up here and then go to Med and get yourself checked out. Check on Matt."

"Copy," Kelly replied sourly as he pushed past them, leaving Cruz and Boden watching after him.

"Think he knows something he's not telling us?" Cruz wondered in an undertone.

"I hope not," Boden answered in truth as he looked at the worried Squad member and then gestured for him to get back and help clean up. "I…hope not."

XXXXXXXX

"Matt…hey how many fingers?"

"Thirteen," Matt groaned as Dawson gave him a strained smile. "Damn…blast came out of nowhere," he huffed as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa there hero," Dawson cautioned as she gently pushed him back down onto the stretcher. "You should be on oxygen."

"My tank wasn't damaged and I had my mask on the whole time," he frowned as he looked up at her in worry. "I'm okay. Didn't see it coming."

"Same as the last one?"

"Had similarities but this guy is getting bolder," Matt sighed as he rubbed his throbbing head. "And that's bad for us. Next call…" his voice trailed off as he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then back up into Dawson's dark pools. "Hope there is no next time."

"Same," she agreed softly.

"Gabby…I have something…"

"We're here!" Brett called out as Dawson looked up and nodded.

But before Matt could tell Dawson something very important about his life, the back of the ambulance was pulled open and Matt was whisked out of the ambulance by his two medics and wheeled into the waiting ER.

"What happened?" Will Halstead asked them in haste.

Matt closed his eyes but in that second wished he hadn't as he was instantly sucked back in time to the moment he pulled open the small closet door and was instantly greeted by a small blast that instantly ignited a much larger one; that one sent him flying backward into a pile of debris and then brought down part of the roofing structure atop him. _'Daddy!'_ he heard his daughter's voice calling to him in that moment and knew he had to do whatever he could to fight his way back to her.

"Alright Matt…let's just…"

XXXXXXXX

Kelly walked into the waiting area of Chicago Med about half hour later and headed for the desk and up to one of the nurses. "Hey," he greeted Maggie Lockwood. "Matt Casey?"

"Recovery room 3B. But he could be in the oxygen chamber right now."

"What? He said he was okay."

Kelly took in all the information and then hurried toward Matt's room where he pulled back the curtain and stared at a stranger's face. "Oh…sorry I have the wrong room."

"Do you work with my son Mathew?"

"Matt Casey?"

"Yes. I'm Nancy, his mother. I went to the firehouse but was told that there was an accident at work and he was brought here and now he's in the oxygen chamber. I'm so worried. Do you know what's going on?"

"No I…hey Dawson!"

"Is Matt okay?" She asked in haste before she noticed Nancy Casey staring at her. "Oh sorry…"

"I'm Nancy Casey, Matt's mom. I don't think he'd want me here but I had to drop by the Firehouse and a kind woman named Connie told me he was here. I only know he's in the oxygen chamber but that's it. Was it a bad accident?"

"Just a routine precaution," Kelly tried to assure Matt's mother but now worried about her accidentally spilling the news about Matt's daughter in front of Dawson when he wasn't sure Matt had told her himself. "So…yeah I can see…"

"No, I'll check," Dawson quickly volunteered as Nancy offered her a warm smile. "I'm going crazy with wonder myself."

"Gabriela Dawson," she finally remembered to introduce herself. "I work as a paramedic at the same firehouse."

"And you're friends with my Matt?"

"Yes," she answered confidently as Nancy's smile grew. "I'll be right back."

Kelly waited for Dawson to leave before he looked at Nancy with a frown. "Matt told me about his daughter but uh…but I don't think he told anyone else yet."

"Ah. And he's sweet on Gabriela?"

"It's…complicated," Kelly gently smirked.

"She doesn't like children?"

"I honestly don't know," Kelly shrugged. "Sorry. But I think he should be fine."

"Okay."

A few seconds later, Kelly exited Matt's empty recovery room and watched as Erin Lindsay entered the large ER doors and locked eyes with her. Instead of her trademark dimpled smile that always made him weak in the knees, her expression was more drawn back and serious. _After I told her what happened…she was acting off…does she think I'm involved in this?_

"Hey…" he greeted as he neared her. "Did your guy catch the guy who was fleeing?"

"No. That guy…took a shot at our guy."

"What?" Kelly shot back in utter shock. "Is he okay?"

"He is. Did you see him?"

"No…I just saw the guy from the bar. But I'm sure Voight told you that and lemme guess…different guy right?"

"Who doesn't look like our arson suspect," Erin reminded him as she held up the picture of Ernest Jackson and his alleged accomplice Arthur Ryder.

"Right…" Kelly shook his head as he turned and looked back at Matt's empty room.

But in doing so, this allowed Erin to see the burn mark on his neck and felt her concern instantly gain momentum. "Your neck…"

"Yeah I felt it burning when I tried to dig Matt out," he turned back to her with a defeated expression. "I don't know who the guy is. I swear to you. But you don't believe me right?"

"I…want to," she gently stammered as she clutched the file to her chest and looked up in sympathy.

"That file on me?"

"No…our case," she answered in truth. "I'm torn Kelly but…but I want to believe you."

"Wish I could tell you something to make you trust me," Kelly signed as rubbed his soot stained face and smeared some of the black Marks into clear lightly stubbled skin.

"Me trusting you less means caring less," she admitted softly as Kelly's eyes slightly widen. "Shouldn't have said that out loud," she added with a nervous stammer as her lips slightly twisted upward and his face softened. "Is Matt okay?"

"Yeah. He's in oxygen right now but just routine. This guy is playing for keeps."

XXXXXXXX

"Matt!" Dawson stated as Matt finally emerged from the room that housed the oxygen chamber and slowly headed toward him with a pensive expression.

"Was just a little scare," he told her as she gave him a brief hug and then pulled back and offered him a tense smile; both of them unaware that his mother was just about to approach them.

"Well it worked…I was a little scared," she tossed back; making him slightly chuckle.

"Matthew!"

"Mom?" Matt asked in shock as he looked at his mother approach with a worried expression. "What…how…whe…" he started and then stopped himself from asking about his daughter as he remembered Dawson was right beside him.

"I had to stop by the firehouse for a few things and they told me you were here," she replied as she leaned in closer. "Caitlin is at the school drop-in daycare center."

"Okay…right okay," he stammered as he looked at her with a small frown.

"Gabriela was very helpful to me today," Nancy smiled as Dawson lingered a few feet away. Then she boldly declared, much to the surprise of Matt and Dawson: "she's adorable. This is the kind of woman I've always envisioned you with."

Dawson's face blushed with slight embarrassment as Matt's eyes widened in surprise and Nancy just smiled and patted his cheek and nodded. Before Dawson could say something, Brett called out to her and she offered a nervous smile and quickly turned and headed toward her partner, her heart racing at top speed.

"Have you told her about Caitlin? Or anyone at the firehouse besides your friend Kelly?" Nancy asked directly as Matt shook his head. "What if I can't find a place to drop her next time?" She asked pointedly as Matt's brain started to race as Dawson neared the outside of the hospital room – neither Matt nor his mother aware of this. "You need to tell people about her," Nancy said as Dawson stopped in her tracks. _Her…her who?_

"I will."

"Good because if something happened to you your daughter would be an orphan at this rate."

 _Wait…daughter? Dawson's mind raced in shock._

XXXXXXXX

"Did you find a place?"

"I have an appointment for tomorrow," Kelly told her in truth. "It's close so will be good."

"You'll have to have a housewarming…so we can all come and help you settle in."

"Yeah…I'd like that," Kelly smiled tensely as he looked up to see Voight enter. "Uh…oh…" he muttered as Voight neared them with a very serious expression. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I don't like that look," Erin admitted nervously. "Maybe he found something personal…"

"On who?" Kelly asked as Erin looked at him in determination.

"What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** so wanted to keep a few more things canon – such as Nancy's instant love for Dawson (and that line hehe) and of course 51 following Boden's example to never leave a man behind. But hmm our arsonist is getting bolder and now Dawson heard about Caitlin? Will Kelly tell Erin about George? Would love your thoughts before you go so please do review and thanks so much!


	9. Who Are You?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 9 – Who Are You?**

* * *

Just as Dawson turned to leave, Nancy Casey pulled back the hospital room curtain which forced Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson to lock eyes and hold surprised gazes for a few heated seconds.

"Well…" Nancy gently stammered as she looked at her son with a nervous expression before she turned to Dawson and neared her and patted her on the arm.

"Oh I should….go," Dawson stammered as Nancy knew to take her leave in that moment.

"No...I'll…be back and let you two…talk."

"So…I was just on my way back to…daughter? Or did I hear right…daughter?"

"Gabby, I wanted to tell you but…yes I have a daughter. Her mother was the one that died in the fire seven years ago."

"I'm sorry I…" she paused as she took a few steps closer. "Is she…here?"

"Daycare," Matt replied as he watched Dawson take a few steps closer. "I didn't mean to hide it but…just moved in, trying to get used to a new job, house, find a new place to live and then deal with some would be arsonist running around town and I might be a target," he explained with a heavy sigh as she took a few steps closer. "Plus…not exactly…I should have told you."

"What's her name?"

"Caitlin. Caitlin Casey," Matt answered as he pulled his phone and scrolled through his pictures and found one of him and his daughter taken a few days earlier and showed her the picture.

"She's…beautiful," Dawson whispered as she looked at Matt with a tender smile.

"I should have told you," Matt admitted as Dawson nervously bit her bottom lip and looked at him in concern. "She's my life. So…yeah guess that explains the dating drought."

"Kidding right?" Dawson blurted out as turned and watched Matt's mother heading toward them. "I guess she needs to pick up Caitlin."

"Gabby…" Matt started as Nancy Casey neared.

"Sorry to interrupt but…" Nancy paused and looked at Dawson with a frown. "Did Matthew tell you about his daughter?"

"Caitlin. He did," Dawson replied with a small smile.

"Yes. I have to go and pick her up."

"Course," Dawson nodded. "I need to get back on shift."

"So nice to meet you and hope to see you again," Nancy smiled sweetly as she squeezed Dawson's forearms and then turned to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Matthew."

"Can we talk a bit more?"

"Sure…later?" Dawson suggested as she saw Brett waving at her. "And I'll let you tell the team but…" she paused as she turned to leave and then looked at Matt with a kind smile. "51 is your family. They'll welcome her with open arms."

Matt gave her a nod and smile as he watched Brett near and then felt himself exhale heavily. _They will…or you will?_

"How's the hard head?" Brett asked with a wondering smile.

"Still hard. Where's Kelly?"

"Talking to Voight."

"Voight's here?" Matt asked in shock as he slowly stood up. "Okay…I'll see you guys back at the house." He watched Dawson and Brett leave; Dawson turning around to give him one last smile before she disappeared from view. At first he was angry that he didn't get to tell her himself but his mother was right…if something worse had happened and no one knew about his daughter, how could she ever get any love and support from his new family? So he made a plan to invite Gabby over to his home to officially meet his daughter and if after that, she cooled things between them he'd know to move on romantically and wouldn't fault her for it.

But as soon as he was able to get a few minutes in private with Kelly, he'd give him the advice his mother gave him – tell Erin about his son as soon as he could and then together they'd tell the house. It was time 51 knew they had two extended family members to welcome.

"Where's Kelly?"

XXXXXXXX

 _"What aren't you telling me?"_

"About what? I told you I don't know more about this case," Kelly insisted as Voight neared them.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Casey?"

"Still getting checked out," Kelly answered in haste. "What's up?"

"Casey told Boden that he heard someone calling for help right?"

"Yeah, he told us that too. Why?"

"We found the source of what Matt heard and it wasn't human," Voight huffed as he held up an evidence bag.

"What the…hell? A recorder?" Kelly asked in shock as he looked at Erin's surprised expression. "The guy I chased left this?"

"We don't know for sure who the guy you chased was but the guy who engaged our Detective looked like Jackson's accomplice Arthur Ryder; although they do look similar. Ryder took a shot a shot at him and fled the scene in an older model Buick," Voight explained as Kelly looked at the warped recorder in Voight's grasp. "Jackson has done this before. This was his MO and Ryder was just following his orders," Voight hissed in anger.

"That's messed…he put that in the damn closet because he knew one of us would take the bait!" Kelly hissed as Erin looked at him in concern. "Did you tell Boden?"

"I thought he'd be here so I'll head to 51 right now," Voight told them as he looked at Kelly directly. "Anything about the guy you chased that was…familiar?"

"Like was he the guy that hit me in the motel parking lot? I don't know. I thought it was the same guy. Look I don't know why this guy is pissed at me. I left town a few years back…okay about ten years back. Long time to hold a grudge if there is one."

"People hold grudges a long time," Voight reminded him as Erin's lips pursed. "Tell Casey what we found and I'll make sure Boden knows to tell his people to be extra careful for the next call. After that I'll stop at Tiberg's office. Your father already knows. He's the one that found this damn thing. This guy is getting bolder and that's a bad thing for all of us."

"Right."

"You think of anything else lemme know."

"Will do."

Kelly watched Voight leave and then looked at Erin in frustration. "Damn bastard set a trap!" He hissed as she looked at him in sympathy.

"Can't believe this," she added in quiet anger as Jay and Antonio appeared. "I gotta go."

"Erin…"

"We'll talk later okay? Just…Kelly be careful okay? Any call now could be…"

"The last one?" He interjected as she tried to swallow and then nodded.

Just as she met up with the other two from Intelligence Matt reached his side, a bit out of breath. "What was up with Voight?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine…just gotta take it easy next few hours. So…Voight?" Matt asked in haste.

"That person you heard calling to you; was a recorder; a damn tape recorder. Dad found it in the closet."

"What?"

"Yeah Voight just showed me the evidence bag. The arsonist's assistant or whatever the hell is is…took a shot at one of their guys but got away and their guy is okay. Damn he's upping the stakes now."

"He is," Matt huffed as he looked at Kelly in concern.

"What? Voight will tell Boden and…"

"Mom was here."

"Yeah I know."

"And Gabby overheard her mention…Caitlin."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Matt sighed as he rubbed his face. "So…she took it okay I guess but…but don't wait to tell Erin and then we should tell 51. Bring the kids or whatever but…but they should know."

"So if something happens, they'll have more support?" Kelly asked softly as Matt's brow furrowed. "Yeah…you're right. Was waiting to see what she thought of kids but…but with all this….yeah the longer I wait the worse it'll be. Was Dawson…took it okay?"

"Was hard to tell. Think so but I'm going to invite her over and then see what happens. Package deal right?"

"Right," Kelly nodded. "Yeah…I should tell Erin," he sighed as he felt his phone buzzing in his inner pocket. "Or better yet…she should meet George in person. Come on…let's get back to 51 and see what else Voight told Boden."

XXXXXXXX

 _"This is a nice surprise. Should I be worried?" Shay asked Kelly over the phone._

"No…not worried," he huffed as he lingered outside the front entrance to Firehouse 51. He and Matt had talked and made a plan to first tell Boden about their children and then have Shay bring George to Chicago and then them have their new 51 family meet them both at the same time. "Just…okay so Matt told Dawson about Caitlin and…and I want you to bring George here so I can tell the teams. They should know. In case…"

 _"In case what? Kelly, what's going on?" Shay gently demanded._

"The arsonist…I think he's personally gunning for this house. Look we know there are dangers right? But uh…well it's a bit more than work."

 _"You met someone right? The hot brunette with the dimples you told me about?" Shay asked with a smile that Kelly could see over the phone. "I know I'm right."_

"Fine, you're right…you're right," Kelly groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to tell her before the others and then…well I want her to meet him. If she doesn't like him or want to be around kids…I gottak now right? No point in starting something that won't end well."

 _"Want me to talk to her?"_

"No…" he stated flatly as Shay chuckled. "By the way Fiona asked after you."

 _"Really? She's still at med?"_

"Yeah April told me. And…she's single. No strings attached."

 _"Yeah…yeah. Kelly…"_

"Just saying. Better than what's there."

 _"Not fair!"_

"Bring George down tomorrow okay? Are you on shift?"

 _"No. Okay we'll be there. I agree…you need to tell them the truth about your son. Firefighters have kids!"_

"Right. See you later," Kelly concluded as he hung up and exhaled heavily as Matt neared him.

"Well?" Matt inquired as he fell into step beside his friend and the two of them headed toward the entrance to Firehouse 51.

"Shay's gonna bring George down tomorrow. She needs this also and I hope she'll find some reason to stay. I know 51 doesn't have any medic openings but other houses around here do," Kelly explained as he looked at Matt's strained expression. "After shift I'm gonna talk to Erin and tell her."

"Good luck."

"Yeah thanks," Kelly deadpanned as he looked at Matt's gentle wince.

"I'm fine…just a lingering headache," Matt gently smirked as they slowly headed toward Boden's office.

"Hey Chief…got a sec?" Kelly asked seriously as both he and Matt stepped into their superior's office and shut the door.

Chief Wallace Boden slowly lowered his reading glasses and frowned as his two new lieutenants neared. "Hope…it's good news?"

"This isn't about the case."

"But we would like to know what Voight said."

"After. What's going on?" Boden asked as he gestured for them to sit.

"Well…" Matt started as he looked at Kelly as both lowered themselves down into the two facing chairs. "We have some personal information to share. Both of us."

"Ok-ay," Boden replied slowly. "Who goes first?"

XXXXXXXX

"This is disturbing," Voight told Benny who stood in his office at the same time in the late afternoon not far from Firehouse 51.

"Disturbing yes, but there have been cases in the past where these arsonists would use recordings to lure firefighters or medics into certain areas to trap them or burn them and then either watch or try to play hero," Benny explained with gritted teeth as Erin lingered within earshot; her heart racing with growing fear.

"This…this can't be," she uttered; her tone a bit louder than expected and caused both older men to look up at her.

"Oh it can," Benny waved the tattered file in the air. "This case still haunts me," he added as Voight's brow furrowed. "But this guy is dead so it can't be Earnest Jackson."

"Him or his protégé Arthur Ryder, who…wasn't the guy that Kelly chased," Erin huffed as Benny looked at her with a heavy frown. "He…didn't tell you?"

"It's…complicated," Benny retorted dryly as Erin's lips pursed.

"Whether its Jackson or Ryder, this bastard is wily and we all need to be careful," Voight snarled as he looked at Benny with a determined glance. "How can we set a trap for a man that has been doing that successfully so far? We need to end this before someone else from 51 loses their life. Or worse…more than one."

"You think he's targeting 51 specifically?" Benny dared to ask but already knew the answer as Voight nodded.

Voight's haunted tone hung in the air; Erin's arms getting a light dusting of panicked goose bumps as she thought about Kelly rushing into a burning building to save someone only to become trapped while the arsonist laughed and thanked his vile trap while Kelly Severide paid with his life.

"You gotta do something to draw him out. Hurt him…take away what he loves but make sure when you do it you're ready to pounce for the very last time," Benny warned as Erin stepped in a bit closer.

"Why?" She dared to ask as Benny turned to her in distress.

"Because if you don't, he'll make you pay in the worst way possible – hurting those you love most while you are forced to watch them die."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I did waffle a bit on how much longer to draw out the knowledge of the kids but I do want them to be a bit involved in the story and building relationships and danger hehe so hope that's okay. But uh oh…Benny's words are very ominous. Yikes! Will we really see Shay soon? Will she find a personal reason to stay? How will Dawson it go between Dawson and Casey after this knowledge and will Kelly get his chance to tell Erin about his son first? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. All in the Family

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 10 – All in the Family**

 **A/N:** Hey thanks everyone! yay so happy to have reached this milestone with you all still along for the ride with our two couples! Lots more ahead for them as they draw closer to each other and of course the danger drawing closer to them! Enjoy this update!

* * *

"Glad you told me and I can't wait to meet them both," Boden assured his two lieutenants as they waited anxiously before his desk.

"Shay's going to bring George up tomorrow and then…figured maybe the day after, it's a day off so would bring them here and everyone could meet them?"

"Sounds like a good idea. In the meantime, heads up and watch your backs. I'll brief the rest in a minute but Voight thinks 51 is now a specific target. The recorder the lured Casey into the small backdraft proves this guy is getting bolder and that isn't a good thing in a fiery situation."

"What's his motivation Chief?" Kelly asked specifically. "Anyone from 51 have any past dealings with this guy or his helper?"

"Voight's also looking into that. That I haven't told the rest yet…not sure some would like the CPD poking around their personal lives but if it does involve one of them…myself included…we gotta know," Boden told them seriously.

"Who…might not like it?" Matt inquired a bit nervously.

"Let's just see what Voight finds out," Boden answered Matt with a heavy frown. "No need to cause suspicion where none might exist. Talk has a way of…weakening families."

"Got it chief."

"Understood."

"Okay. Dismissed," Boden added softly as watched his two lieutenant's leave and then leaned back in his chair and glanced down at his phone with Voight's text still displayed on the screen.

 _'If he's targeting 51 then it has to be someone on the inside that he's got a grudge against – chief included. Gonna run in-depth checks on all of 51. Not asking. Telling. –Voight.'_

He couldn't fault the Intelligence leader as this was a serious threat against his house but at the same time was a bit unnerved by the, even miniscule fact, that perhaps someone in his house could be responsible for these attacks. An unwilling target? Unwitting accomplice? Or devious co-conspirator? He shuddered at the last thought and told himself that their arsonist – Ernest Jackson was personally removed from 51 and it was under his radar for _other_ reasons.

With that he swiped the message to the bottom and pulled up a familiar number and then pressed 'dial'.

 _"Wallace? What's going on?"_

"We need to talk. Got a minute?"

 _"Course."_

XXXXXXXX

"Matt was looking for you," Brett told Dawson as she entered the women's bathroom and saw her partner leaning against the sink looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You…okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Dawson replied as she looked up with a tight lipped smile and then turned to leave.

"Hold up," Brett stated in haste as Dawson pulled back with pursed lips. "I know something's up. Did…Antonio say something?"

"No. How long was it after you met 'Tonio that he said he had kids. I don't think I mentioned them first…did I?" Dawson stammered in haste.

"He…well it wasn't right away. He didn't lie to me if that's what this is about."

"No…no it's not," Dawson nervously replied as the tight lipped smile caressed her face. "Does it worry you that he…well that he you know has a high risk job and has kids and…"

"Is he getting cold feet?

"What? No," Dawson retorted with a nervous smile as Brett's face slightly relaxed. "I'm just…it's been a stressful day," she added lightly as she pushed past and then paused when Brett called out to her.

"Dawson! Wait…I…am attracted to your brother, kids and all. Yes it made me a bit nervous at first when I met him…how could I handle the kids…and his ex and me not having experience…would make things more complicated. We both have high risk jobs but then…"

"Then what?" Dawson quickly prodded.

"Then I realized it was worth it," Brett reassured her with a friendly smile. "Wait…have you met a guy with kids?"

"I…gotta go."

"I called it!" Brett called out as Dawson disappeared from view. "She's into a guy with kids…so called it," she muttered to herself with a proud smile; just not realizing how right she was or who the object of Dawson's affection was.

Dawson emerged from the bathroom and spied Matt at the end of the hallway and paused; her heart instantly skipping more than one beat when he turned to her and offered her a somewhat nervous smile and she knew it was probably due to his earlier confession about his daughter.

She had to admit it caught her completely off guard but it didn't make him any less desirable…just more valuable? She remembered asking her brother how Brett was when she first met his kids and he said a bit nervous at first but that quickly wore off and now she's natural with them and the caring concern continued to grow each day.

"Gabby…"

"Hey…" she quickly snapped from her thoughts as Matt Casey neared; her heart rate still slightly elevated. "I had a call…an older lady that I had helped before who is very particular on who helps her and…" her voice nervously rattled off until she stopped and offered him a nervous smile.

"I should have told you from the start. My mom was right…if something happened then…then it wouldn't be fair to Caitlin. So if you…"

"Do you wanna come over?" Dawson interjected nervously as both of them looked at each other in surprise.

"Thought that was supposed to be my line," Matt replied with a small smirk as Dawson's heart rate started to lower to a more manageable level. "I would like you to meet my daughter and then…I give you my word if you don't want us both then it's okay and I swear I won't make it…weird."

Dawson's mind and heart raced as she looked into Matt's soulful blue eyes and found herself starting to drown in emotional insecurity and tenderness. "I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah?"

"I…okay so it did surprise me when I first heard but not in a bad way just in a … surprised way," she confessed as her heart started to race once more. "Just tell me when okay?"

"Okay," Matt replied with a relieved but tense smile as he hoped in his heart that Dawson would come to accept his daughter and love them both as much as he wanted to love her in return. He looked up and spied Kelly at the end of the hallway talking to Newhouse and then looked back at Dawson with a heavy frown. "Next day off mom is going to bring her to the house and I'll tell the team. How about that night…dinner? You can come over. Mom…she knows when to take the hint," he concluded with a small chuckle as Dawson couldn't help but giggle at the same time.

"She might feel more comfortable meeting me at your place. That way…if she doesn't like it she has somewhere safe and familiar to go to," Dawson suggested softly.

"Sounds good," Matt smiled brightly.

"It's a date…oh I mean…I'll be there. Can I bring dessert?"

"Yes please."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly looked down the hallway at Matt and Dawson and knew he had to follow Matt's advice and tell Erin the truth before she found out something without him telling her first. "Hey Rick…" Kelly called out to Squad member Rick Newhouse who stopped and let Kelly catch up.

"Hey man what's up?" Newhouse asked in concern as his new squad leader approached.

"Got a sec?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just a question…you're seeing someone right?" Kelly asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah Sheila. Why?"

"Does she have kids?"

"No. What's going on Lieutenant?" Newhouse asked nervously.

Kelly's lips offered a nervous chuckle as Newhouse looked at him in suspect. "Sorry for the questions but when Sheila met your daughter, Naomi…how did you tell her? Was it weird?"

Newhouse heard the nervousness in Kelly Severide's tone turn to one of serious wonder and arched his dark brows to which Kelly's eyes nervously darted around and then back at his fellow squad member. "Oh…"

"Yeah, I'll um…Boden knows and so does Matt and the whole house will know the next day off but uh…but I was just wondering how you told her? I have a son and…well dating again with young kids is tough. Each has been different so far…just kinda wanted to know what others do."

"Honest and upfront. Asked her if she liked kids and then pulled out my phone and showed her a picture of the most important woman in my life right now."

"Nice line," Kelly gently smiled.

"Thought so too," Rick Newhouse smiled. "She was a bit surprised at first but we've been together close to a year now and…well we're working on something more permanent."

"Hey, that's great. I just uh…well I'm not sure she likes or wants kids."

"Single dads always worry about that. I know Antonio Dawson worried about that also. He's dating Sylvie Brett and heard from her point of view what she thought. Think the women are just as scared as us. But they're making it work."

"I know I have to tell her but I want her to meet him…my son at the same time. Package deal right."

"All or nothing," Newhouse smiled as he clapped Kelly on the back. "Good luck…first step is always the scariest."

"And the ones after that?"

"Even more so," Newhouse grinned as he winked and then headed in the direction he was being called.

"Right…" Kelly whispered as he looked at the picture of George on his phone and felt a twinge of guilt as it started to eat away at him. _You told Newhouse…_ I work with him…he tried to argue back. _You need to tell Erin…you're falling for her…_ I…I know.

 _Not over the phone…she needs to hear it from you in person…_

With that he pulled his phone and sent a message – just in case she was with her team and he wanted to be discreet.

XXXXXXXX

Erin idly flipped through the field notes on their current case when her phone buzzed, instantly distracting her and pulling her attention in another direction.

 _'Hey…would like to meet after shift if possible. Gotta talk. –Kelly.'_

"Bad news?"

She looked up at her partner Jay Halstead and frowned before she shook her head and then looked back down, her mind now wondering what he wanted to talk about. _Sounds serious…_ her mind mused as she texted back her reply.

"No just…lost in thought," she told Jay absently as she replied to Kelly.

 _'Okay. Molly's? or someplace else?'_

 _'Coffee shop right across from the precinct?'_

 _'Sure. 8pm?'_

 _'See you then.'_

The tone was serious and he didn't want to meet on neutral or even familiar ground. _Something's up…but what? Is he really involved? Does he want to tell me something off the record or…._ she paused as she looked up at Jay and frowned.

 _'Kelly Severide is new in town and suddenly a target? Maybe he's involved,'_ Jay had suggested a few days earlier. She had instantly dismissed it but that was also partly based on physical attraction. Now...? Now her emotions were a bit more involved and she wondered if she shouldn't ask Antonio to come with her…just in case. Jay would instantly think he's about to confess to something criminal but Antonio – she hoped would be a bit more objective. However, a cooler head prevailed and she was able to tell herself that it was just going to be the two of them and that would be it.

 _Wonder what's going on?_

However, she'd have to wait until the next morning as another tough call came in and it was all hands on deck for 51 – thankfully no more backdrafts or near misses.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Matt said goodbye to Kelly as they lingered outside in the parking lot for a bit and confirmed their plans for the following day and their big reveal.

As Matt neared his new home, he felt his nervousness starting to gain a bit of momentum as he thought about Dawson coming over and her meeting his daughter for the first time and what she'd think.

"I'm home!"

"Daddeeee!"

Matt dropped to his knee and opened his arms wide to envelop his daughter as she rushed into his waiting embrace. "Missed you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and then stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to tug at the zipper on his jacket.

"You smell like smoke," she commented as he slowly eased her down and they headed into the kitchen. "Was it a big fire?"

"It was a big fire," he replied as he turned around to face her, looking down into her wide adoring eyes. "I invited a friend over from work…tomorrow."

"Who?"

Matt could only smile at his daughter's expression as he knelt down before her and tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well her name is Gabby and she's a paramedic at the house and we're…friends. It'll just be casual and just us three okay?"

"Not gramma?"

"She has something to do. Is that okay?"

"Okay. Wanna see what I made at the center today?"

"Course," Matt stated eagerly as his heart rate started to come to normal. It was always a tough conversation to have with his daughter when he'd bring over a new woman a perspective partner for the first time as he worried that it might too much for Caitlin but his mother often reminded him they were a package deal and it was only fair to them both for the perspective woman to see how much a part of his life Caitlin was. _'It's not like you can ship her to her mother's every other weekend.'_ And she was right.

Now he could only wonder how tomorrow would go. Telling the team and then having Gabby over. _Gonna be an interesting day._

XXXXXXXX

"Hope breakfast is okay," Kelly smiled as he met Erin outside the coffee shop the following morning. "Last night's call was pretty long."

"Heard about the bus crash. Glad of no fatalities."

"Yeah same. So…hungry?"

"I'm actually starved," she replied as her brain raced to study his facial expressions for any signs of what might be going on. "Kelly…"

"Can we talk inside?" He interjected in haste.

"Sure," Erin nodded as they headed into the small diner and took a booth near the back.

Kelly waited until they ordered coffee's before he pulled his phone and then exhaled heavily.

"Are you involved in this?" Erin blurted in haste.

"In what?"

"The case. You're acting…odd."

"What? No," Kelly shook his head in haste as his lips pursed and brow furrowed heavily. "But…there is something about me you should know."

"Married?" Erin guessed in haste as his lips slightly smirked. "Right…" she huffed with an embarrassed grin.

"No not married but…this is always a bit scary…for me to say to someone that I might…I guess it depends on…okay so here goes."

"I'm not seeing Jay anymore. I told you that right?"

"Yeah. And I believe you," he answered as he pulled up the right picture and then waited. "Erin…I want you to meet someone who is a permanent part of my life. A big part and…well we're a package deal," he paused before he turned his phone and showed her a picture of him and his son; her eyes instantly widening. "Should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?...who is…"

"This is George and…he's my son."

 _Son…what?_ Erin's heart literally exploded as her eyes locked on the picture before they dared to look up and meet with Kelly's uncertain sapphires. _Son…? But if that's his son…then...where's the mother?..._

* * *

 **A/N:** So lots of suspicion and mystery still behind our elusive arsonist but hmmm could he really have a personal connection to 51? Who? And when will he strike next? So a few more personal details about those at 51 such as Brett's relationship with Antonio and Newhouse's personal life but up next will be the first meeting and how will that go? Dawson is in but how will that change things for her and Matt going forward? (hint personal danger hehe) and how will Erin react to Kelly's revelation and does this mean we'll see Shay up next? Hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much (more reviews=more chapters/longer story)!


	11. One Door Closes – Another Opens

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 11 – One Door Closes – Another Opens**

* * *

 _"This is George and…he's my son."_

Kelly sat in silence as his heart start to race even faster than he had anticipated. _Say something…_ he begged as her eyes met his and then dropped back down to the picture of him and his son but she remained silent. As time ticked slowly past, once soft noises in the background, like the food time and coffee maker suddenly sounded louder and it was edging up his nervous anxiety.

"George," Erin whispered as Kelly's heart sunk a few decibels into emotional despair. "How old is he?"

"Nine."

Erin looked up with a tense smile as Kelly's brow instantly furrowed. "Kelly…"

"I should have told you. Why now? I guess…too many close calls and I just…I like you but…" he stammered as his lips uttered a nervous chuckle before he went serious again; his eyes looking down and then back up. "We're a package deal."

"And…and his mom?"

"She's…here," Kelly scrolled to the next picture of him, George and Lesley Shay. "He's with her right now and she's going to bring him here tomorrow."

"And do you love her?"

"Yes but…she's gay and I'm not her type."

"Wait…if she's…and he's your son…how did…"

"It's...complicated," Kelly lightly smirked as Erin's lips pursed.

"Your father's pet word."

"For…good reason. Shay and I are best friends and George is our son. So…someone would have to accept all of us," Kelly concluded as he held up a picture that included his father.

"Complicated," she whispered as her fingers brushed his before her hand fell back to the table.

"I just wanted you to know. I didn't mean to be so secretive about my past or family situation or whatever but…but usually keep things close to the chest as long as possible. Guess I just wanted to tell you now…before anymore craziness happened. That's my secret. Nothing to do with the case or who the mysterious guy is. Just…my son."

"Lot to process," Erin uttered in soft anguish as her brows knitted. "I just…" she paused as she took his phone and then scrolled back to the picture of him and his son and couldn't help but smile; a weak smile but a genuine one at that.

"Okay look, tomorrow Shay will be here with him and the house will meet him and…and I want you to be there and if you want to come and officially meet him then great and if not…no pressure okay?"

"Okay."

He left it that with a bit of hope in her tone but didn't want to push her any further if she wasn't willing to accept the whole package – him, his son and Shay. Tomorrow he'd bring his son and then he'd know after his introduction if he had a future with Erin Lindsay.

XXXXXXXX

"How'd she take it?"

"She…she was in shock," Kelly rubbed his face as he talked to Matt while the two of them sat on the deck of Matt's new home. "Can't blame her. I told her like her and…ah man I don't know. This relationship stuff is damn complicated."

"Agreed. Dawson is coming over tomorrow night and…" Matt paused as he looked at Kelly with a 'eureka' moment.

"What?"

"The girls meeting our kids for the first time might be…tough right? So how about after the house where they can meet them formally we all come back here and just…"

"Hang?" Kelly interjected as Matt nodded in agreement. "Shay will be here."

"She can come to."

"She's got a great read on women, maybe we can get her opinion on our…"

"Futures?" Matt's turn to interject as Kelly's turn to nod in agreement. "I'll text Dawson. I'm sure she'll be up for it."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan. That way it'll be informal and maybe take off some of the pressure of them meeting them one on one."

"Deal."

"And maybe a few from the House with kids. Make it an informal barbeque."

"Like that idea."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Matt texted Dawson who readily agreed, ending her text with a smiley face saying she'd bring enough for everyone and Kelly texted Erin who was more than amicable to the idea and although not voiced to Kelly, would think that a bit of the pressure was lifted and was looking forward to it.

"Deal!"

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy!"

"George!" Kelly exclaimed as the elevator doors opened and he watched as his son broke away from his mother's grasp and ran toward him and jumped into his arms. "My boy! Missed you," he whispered as he kissed his cheek and hugged him close as he headed toward Shay.

"You're late," Shay huffed in sarcasm as she hugged him and then arched her blond brows. "Okay so what is your plan to turn on that famous Severide charm and win over Ms. Hot Dimples?"

Kelly offered her a chuckle as he let them into his hotel room and tossed his keys onto the nearby countertop.

"Nice place."

"Temporary. But now that you're here…" Kelly's voice trailed off as he sat on the chair opposite Shay with his son on his lap.

"George…find daddy the pictures of the zoo."

"Okay."

Kelly watched George head for Shay's bag and started to fish around in it which allowed Shay to move in closer. "I wasn't planning on staying."

"You belong with us," Kelly reminded her. "Forget Clarice. She has her life and her kids and her damn husband! He's not going to leave her alone and you know that. She's stringing you along."

"I'm just…there's no job here…ah…" Shay huffed as she rubbed her face and then looked at George who pulled something out of the bag and frowned before he kept looking. "He needs his father," she whispered as she looked at George and then back at Kelly with a heavy frown.

"He also needs his mother," Kelly reminded her in a quiet tone as she bit her bottom lip. "Why is this even a discussion? We'll get a place side by side if you want to be close to him and have your own life. A loft or whatever. But…"

"Mommy! Where are the pictures?" George plunked himself down on the floor and looked up at his parents with a distressed expression. "I can't find them!"

"Okay sweet boy hold on," Shay stated eagerly as she knelt beside him and then unzipped the inner pocket and showed her son where they were. "See. Now go show daddy."

"Okay," George agreed as he grasped the pictures and hurried back to his father.

"Okay lemme see those," Kelly grasped his son and held him close on his lap, his chin rested on the top of George's head as he looked at Shay with a small frown. Her eyes met his and he could see the distress in them. But as much as it hurt her he knew she needed to stay – she also needed a new start. "But you're okay to come to the house and then Matt's right?"

Shay paused before she answered and Kelly's frown deepened.

"They should meet you. Shay if something…you need to be there. Please come," Kelly pleaded as George looked up at his father and then at his mother. "Give mommy your sad face."

"Rotter!" Shay lightly cursed as she tossed something at Kelly who chuckled. "That isn't fair. But…I agree. We'll go together."

"Okay good. It's a great group."

"Okay enough about that…tell me about…Erin."

XXXXXXXX

"You're working late."

Erin looked up from a cold case as Voight neared her desk and slowly closed the lid of the file. "Just wanted to check a few things on a past arson that was never solved. Maybe…maybe it was Earnest Jackson. I know it's a long shot."

"How was your breakfast with Kelly Severide?"

"Trudy?" Erin groaned.

"I plead the fifth," Voight slightly smirked.

"It was…interesting. So do you think Jackson had any family that…"

"The only time you work this late on something that has already been looked at is when you're having…man troubles."

"Not true," Erin protested as she tried to flip the file open once more.

But Voight's hand reached out and gently closed it which forced her somber hazel eyes to lift and lock with his worried ones. "What's going on? What did he tell you?"

"Not…what you think?"

"Try me," Voight insisted.

Erin leaned back in her chair as her mind razed back in time to when she was face to face with Kelly Severide and looking at a picture of him and his son. "Kelly…" she paused and then shook her head. "He has a son."

She looked at Voight as soon as she said the words and saw an expression she didn't expect. "Hank…what the hell! Did you know?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not surprised. I know that face. Course you knew," she growled as she tried to stand up to leave.

"Erin, wait."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erin snapped in frustration.

"Wasn't my secret to tell," Voight replied simply as Erin slumped back down into her chair.

"How long have you known?"

"Benny told me a few years back. I was working a case and went to his office and saw a picture of Kelly and his son and asked who the boy was. Told me it was his grandson, George. I asked for a few details but that was it."

"Right well…okay," Erin nodded as she reached for her jacket and then turned back to see Voight's gaze on her. "What? He told me and I was shocked and he said I could come to the house tomorrow when he tells the team and then to Matt's afterward to…you know what…I'm not ready for a guy with a kid and…well the mom isn't a threat but…but no…I'm not ready and that's it."

"Erin…" Voight interjected in haste as he stood up and blocked her path. "What are you afraid of most?"

"Kelly is a great guy and my childhood was a screw up. What the hell do I know about helping to raise a kid?"

"Key word is helping," Voight reminded her. "What did you tell him?"

"I…I didn't. He said I could drop by the house….no pressure and that was it. I walked away stunned and I think he was disappointed."

"Just the mention of his name makes a smile come out," Voight stated softly as her lips pursed. "It's your decision but don't throw away a chance a real happiness because you're afraid of something that might never happen."

Erin felt her eyes water as she shook her head and looked away temporarily and then back at her boss – the man she considered her father.

"When I first met you I was afraid I'd screw up," Voight confessed in a serious tone. "But I think I did a pretty good job," he concluded with a small smirk that made her smile. "Sleep on it tonight, but with an open mind. Kelly seems like a pretty decent guy and you know I don't say that lightly."

"Okay," she whispered as she gave him a hug and then headed for the door to go out. _Yeah…a LOT to think about tonight…do I even want to go tomorrow? If I do…that's it no turning back. But if not…then I can walk away – no strings attached and Kelly would be better off…damn it…_

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Matt had awoken earlier than his mother and daughter and headed outside into the backyard and started to tinker with something; wanted to do anything to keep his mind distracted over what would happen in a few hours. He tried to compare it to last time but knew he was already at his place of employment when Caitlin was born and they all knew when Hallie was pregnant and welcomed Caitlin from day one.

This was something new. It had only been a few weeks but at the same time it had already been a few weeks and he wondered if anyone now would question the timing.

"Daddy?"

He looked up to see his daughter perched atop the landing and couldn't help but smile as she bounded down the stairs and ran toward him through the dewy grass with bare feet. "What's going on?" Matt asked as he hoisted her up into his arms and brushed away a chestnut strand, tucking it behind her ear.

"Are we going to the firehouse today?"

"We are. You're going to meet some people who daddy works with and you'll meet another kid your age, George, Kelly's son. He's going to the same school in September as you. And I think two of the guys there who have kids also go to the same school. So you'll know a few people when you start."

"Okay. Do they have a Dalmatian also?"

"Not this house."

"Why not?"

"Well…maybe you can ask my boss when you see him."

"Okay," Caitlin readily agreed as Matt couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, let's get ready."

Matt headed inside and greeted his mother who had started to make them breakfast. "I think I might invite Rick Newhouse as well. Kelly told me he's also a single father and his daughter Naomi is about the same age as Caitlin. Might be nice for her to make a few more friends."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll be…"

"I want you there also. If…" he paused as his face slightly flushed. "I want you there. You're a part of our lives and anyone…a new woman or whoever should know that," he confirmed. "It's not much room in here but we have the back yard and the BBQ and…what else do we need right?"

"Beer," Nancy Casey stated flatly as Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"Definitely need beer," he agreed as Caitlin came in already dressed to go.

XXXXXXXX

"I think you're more nervous than me," Shay mentioned as Kelly looked at her with a heavy frown. "If she's into you, she'll be here. If not…she never was."

"Thanks mom."

"Always," Shay winked as she pinched Kelly's earlobe which made him hiss and George, in the backseat laugh.

"Alright…here we go," Kelly huffed as he got out of his car, opened the back door and pulled out his son and then looked down at George with a strained smile. "Ready, little man?"

"Yup!" George declared as Shay neared them.

"Let's go and get this done and then we'll go over to Matt's and relax. He said he also invited Rick Newhouse and the Herrmann's over because they have like a million kids in the same school," Kelly concluded with a nervous chuckle as Shay cast him a sympathetic glance.

Just as the three of them reached the parking lot of Firehouse 51, they stopped and watched Matt Casey's truck pull up and him, his daughter and Matt's mother, Nancy Casey get out. A few seconds later Chief Boden appeared and approached them.

"Thanks for helping us do this Chief."

"You're family now. Coming here on a day off for family isn't a problem. Wallace Boden."

"Lesley Shay."

"Kelly tells me you're a paramedic."

"I am."

"Good to know," Boden smiled as he looked at Nancy Casey. "Ms. Casey."

"Chief Boden."

Then they all turned and headed into Firehouse 51 where most of those from Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51 and Ambulance 61 were gathered and wondering what's going on. Both Matt and Kelly picked up some quiet chatter from all those gathered, that included the children of the men with families. But all that instantly died down as soon as they all entered and all eyes turned to them.

Matt's heart started to beat at top speed but as soon as his eyes locked with Dawson's he felt it start to lower to a normal rate and a small smile instantly appeared. She held his gaze and smiled back with warm confidence and he felt inside that she wasn't going to go anywhere and that comforted him more than he could verbalize.

Kelly on the other hand remained nervous as he listened as Chief Boden introduced their families to Firehouse 51 and told them a bit about the other families they would soon be meeting. He looked over at Shay and offered her a defeated gaze as Erin's absence was felt.

Shay's lips drew thin and she slowly nodded in sympathy but a few seconds later a smile appeared and Kelly's brows furrowed. _'She's here…hot brunette with dimples…that has to be her…'_ she mouthed as he quickly turned around.

Kelly's heart instantly rate shot up as he locked eyes with Erin and couldn't help but smile brightly. _"Sorry I'm late,"_ Erin whispered as she hovered near the back until Boden finished speaking.

Both Matt and Kelly traded friendly nods after Boden had finished, thanked him and then each took turns introducing their families. After that the group started to break apart and come forward and meet the families. One hurdle was over and now another had to be passed – how would each woman, Gabriella Dawson and Erin Lindsay blend in with the new situation each man had presented them.

The day was far from over and it would bring about new future paths for more than a few.

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so…one big hurdle is over but a few more are to come. So how will things go at Matt's? How will the first meeting between Shay and Erin go? and will Kelly find Shay a reason to stay? A few more family bits here and then back to the action/drama (hehe b/c you all know I love that) but also had to get some of the kids in there too Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Family Matters

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 12 – Family Matters**

* * *

Kelly left George with Shay and the Herrmann clan as he pulled away and headed for Erin.

"Glad you came."

"I almost didn't," she admitted with a small frown. "I uh…just don't know if I can measure up to what you or his mother or your son might want."

"Not asking for perfection," Kelly admitted as he leaned in closer and looked down at her with a serious expression. "Just someone who wants to try as much as me and…and gets along with George and Shay."

"And I'm Shay," Shay interjected with a bright grin as she looked at Kelly with a blank stare. "He's bad at introductions," she grinned.

"Erin Lindsay," Erin replied with a kind smile as the two women briefly shook hands.

"Come and meet the most important man in my life," Shay grinned as she looped her arm though Erin's and gently led her toward the crowd where George was.

"Can I borrow her?" Matt teased in amusement as Kelly's lips pursed.

"I don't know how long it's gonna last," Kelly huffed as he watched Erin kneeling down to his son to introduce herself.

"Wait and see," Matt replied as he watched Dawson near Caitlin with a tentative smile. "For both of us."

"Yeah."

As soon as Matt and Kelly had finished their little family speeches, Dawson slowly made her way over toward Caitlin Casey, her heart rate increasing with each step she took. The little girl had honey blond hair and dark eyes. She never met the mother so assumed some of her traits where from her but the rest was all Matt. She remembered asking Antonio when he first started to date Brett if she had any reservations about dating a guy with kids and an ex but he just shrugged it off and said they were taking it slow and would figure it out.

 _Yeah great advice…_ she inwardly huffed as she looked left and caught Brett's gaze. The blond paramedic held it for a few seconds before the lights started to dawn and realization covered her face and she knew whom Dawson had fallen for – a man with kids – Matt Casey.

Dawson just shook her head and looked away as Brett's look of glee remained and instead fixed her attention on the little girl a few meters ahead. _You can do this…you rush into dangerous situations…you can surely meet one adorable little girl_. "Hi Caitlin, I'm Gabby," Dawson introduced herself as she knelt down and looked at the little girl's smiling face.

"Hi. Do you drive the ambulance?"

"I do sometimes and sometimes…my partner does," Dawson pointed to Brett who waved and then looked back at Caitlin. "Have you been to Chicago before?"

"No. Well maybe when I was really little but I don't remember it," Caitlin Casey declared firmly as Dawson smiled and nodded in agreement. "My Daddy's a fireman at this house."

"Yes he is. We work together and are…friends," Dawson replied as Brett neared them. "This is my partner Brett."

Erin glanced over at Dawson who seemed so at ease with Caitlin Casey; the two of them laughing and talking and acting like they were old friends. She, however, wasn't sure she'd fit into a child's life so easily and worried that her own troubled childhood would jade her toward helping another.

But as soon as she was face to face with Kelly's adorable son and he looked up at her with happy blue eyes and the same smile that his father had, her heart beat a bit faster.

"This is George. Prince George…don't tell Kate that I had the name first," Shay whispered as Kelly just rolled his eyes. "Kelly hates that but it's true…the royal family followed my lead."

"You know…I don't doubt it," Erin retorted as Shay's smile brightened.

"And she's declared it all over social media," Kelly deadpanned.

"Well they should know," Shay drawled.

"But he…is simply adorable," she uttered as her voice died down into a soft whisper as she took George's hand in hers and gave it a friendly shake.

"She's a keeper!" Shay declared to Kelly which made Erin's cheeks flush.

"Are you really a cop? Can I see your badge and gun?" George asked Erin in wonder.

"No George, you can only see the badge," Shay scolded as Kelly neared them.

"I told Fiona to drop by."

"Bastard," Shay growled as she looked up to see a familiar face from the past; on break from Chicago Med. As Shay made her way over to the attractive, single doctor, Kelly looked at Erin in interest his mind wondering what she was thinking.

"Daddy, look at her badge!" George held up Erin's badge with a wide grin and pulled out a little replica that his father had given him of his badge from the Philly FD. "The police badge is bigger."

"Size matters," Erin winked as Kelly's grin automatically widened. "I see his has his father's sense of humor."

"Among other things," Kelly teased his son as he playfully mused his hair and then handed Erin back her badge. "You still coming to Matt's?"

"I want to," Erin confessed thoughtfully as her brow slightly furrowed.

"It's just gonna be casual and then you can meet the Herrmann clan and Rick's girlfriend. Kinda grew in size but uh…just figured the first time I didn't want you to feel any pressure or…whatever."

"Still coming," Erin confirmed as Kelly's agitation slightly eased.

"Okay good."

They hung out at 51 for about an hour longer before the teams started to disperse on their day off and go their separate ways – except the ones heading to Matt's new home to get better acquainted with his family and Kelly's.

"How'd it go?" Kelly asked Matt as he tossed a few things into a nearby garbage can.

"So far so good…you?"

"Yeah same. Need anything for the BBQ?"

"More space," Matt chuckled as Kelly patted him on the back. "See you there."

"Yup."

Kelly headed toward George and glanced over at Shay who was still involved in a conversation with Fiona who didn't seem to mind that she was now overdue to be back on her shift at Med. But as soon as Shay saw Kelly packing up, she knew it was time to take her leave and did so – regretfully.

"Not a word," Shay warned Kelly as she neared.

"What? Just a good reason to…maybe think about staying."

"I have no job."

"Is that all that's holding you back? Isn't Fiona still single?"

"Bastard," Shay playfully shot back as she took her son's hand. "Okay…lead the way."

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay…ready?" Matt asked his daughter as the two of them stood in the empty kitchen and looked at each other.

"Ready," she nodded with a bright smile just as Nancy Casey walked in. he had thought at first it might be nice for Dawson to spend time with just them but then realized that this would be less pressure on her if there were more around and then if she still wanted to by the end of the night, he'd ask her on a real date.

"Ready," Nancy replied with a smile. "I'm glad Gabriela is coming. I really like her."

"Who's that gramma?" Caitlin asked innocently as Matt's brow furrowed; wanting to be sure that Gabby wanted as much as he did for her to be a part of their family. He would know soon enough.

"Is that…the doorbell?" Nancy asked weakly as Matt offered his mother a relieved smile and Caitlin ran to open the door.

"Hi Gabby!" Caitlin greeted Dawson with a bright smile as Dawson couldn't help but give her a big smile and a warm hug. "What's that?"

"These…are the best brownies you'll ever eat."

"YUM!" The little girl exclaimed as she took the disk and turned and rushed back into the kitchen. Matt let his mother take care of the food as he pulled away from them and headed into the front entrance to talk to Dawson.

"They smell good," Matt praised as he took her jacket and then placed it over the edge of the couch. "So this is it…not much but…"

"It's great," Dawson interjected with a nervous smile. "I'm glad she's going to have Naomi and a few others from the house in the same class as her. In addition to George of course."

"Yeah me too. Will make the transition easier. Always worry about that when a new year comes. Part of the reason I didn't want to move before but now…well it just seemed like the opportunity was too good to pass up."

"I'm glad you took it," Dawson confessed with a warm smile.

"Yeah me too," Matt agreed with a small frown. "First day of school without…so I'm glad…"

"Without her mother?" Dawson interjected as Matt nodded. "Matt, you can talk about her or whatever you want to with me okay?"

"Just don't want to drag down any moment."

"Hey…" she paused as her hand touched his and forced his doubtful sapphires to look up and lock with her dark soulful orbs. "Talking about what matters to you will never drag down a moment, okay?"

"Okay," he answered with a soft smile as his fingers curled around hers and gave her hand a thankful squeeze. But before their private moment could continue, the doorbell is heard and instantly little footsteps rushed toward them.

"Heard this is where the party is," Shay greeted with a bright smile as she handed some beer to Matt and then looked at Dawson with a grin. "Gabby right?"

"Right. Lesley?"

"Right you are," Shay retorted as she looped her arm in Dawson's. "So…give me the grand tour okay?"

Dawson's jaw slacked as she looked at Matt who shrugged and Kelly chuckled; the two of them slowly heading toward the kitchen.

"Dawson's been here before?"

"Uh no…but Shay's a hard person to say no to," Matt shot back as Kelly nodded and grinned.

"If you figure out how, lemme know," he snickered as Matt told Caitlin to show George into the backyard where they could play.

"The space isn't that big but I think they'll have fun. At least get to know all the other kids a bit more."

"Hey man this was a great idea," Kelly praised as they slowly headed back toward the kitchen. "I hope Erin comes. She said she would but was…but still a bit uptight. Can't blame her. This is a lot to take in but figured in this more casual setting…ah hell I don't know," he huffed as Matt clapped him on the back.

"Come on…I'll get you a beer."

The Herrmann clan was the next to arrive, Herrmann happy to send his crew into the backyard to run off some energy giving them the only stipulation to not lose an eye; something that made his wife Cindy roll her eyes.

Kelly took his beer and went outside to see what was going on, his mind wondering if Erin would show up. But as soon as he heard her voice in the kitchen, his smile widened and his body flooded with relief. Rick Newhouse, his girlfriend and his daughter Naomi showed up at the same time and soon the atmosphere in the small house was filled with happy laughter and friendly banter.

"Glad you came," Kelly told Erin as she slowly neared him as he sat on the bench in the modestly sized back yard.

"He has a nice home."

"I'm going to help him with a few things but yeah I like it. I still want a loft. That's more me. Although…when I see how happy George is," he paused as he watched his son do a summersault with two of the Herrmann boys; laughing all the way. "I sometimes think about reconsidering."

"I think a small home is nice for kids."

"Home…dog…" yeah he lightly chuckled as his frown turned serious. "So…you know the situation with Shay. What do you think?"

"She's not my competition so don't have to worry about burying the body of a jealous ex," Erin lightly retorted as Kelly laughed. "I like her. She's…very direct."

"To a fault," Kelly deadpanned as he watched Shay laughing with Matt and Dawson. "We've been besties for a long time. Known anyone that long in your unit?"

"Hank. He…well he was the father I should have had."

"That's close," Kelly acknowledged as Erin nodded in agreement.

"He uh…he told me he knew you had a kid."

"Really," Kelly stated more than questioned.

"Your dad had mentioned it but he said…he said it was your secret to tell me and not his. I was pissed. I nearly found out on my own but…but I'm glad you told me first."

"Yeah…me too. I wouldn't have been mad at Voight if he told you…I would have been mad at myself if I didn't tell you first. I am trying to get Shay to move here."

"Hence…Fiona from Med."

"She asks about her all the time so figured…why not right? Having her here would be easier for George and he…he understands…well some things. We're both very open with him. He needs us both here."

"Any job openings for her?"

"Medic openings at lots of houses," Kelly told her in truth as George neared them.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" George exclaimed as he held out his hand with the body of a dead frog in it.

"George Severide!" Shay shouted as George looked at his mother and laughed; the other Herrmann boys laughing as Cindy neared them. "I'll take him to wash up," Shay huffed at her son as she then looked directly at Erin. "He's usually better behaved."

"I've seen lots of dead things," Erin replied with a wink as Shay smirked and then made her son toss the frog away and then directed him inside to wash his hands before they ended up in his mouth or on the food. "He definitely has your mischievous streak," she noted in truth.

"That…he does," Kelly reluctantly agreed. "No pressure okay?"

"No pressure."

The two of them sat side by side a bit longer talking about Matt's house and a few of the things unfolding before them with the kids before they were joined by Rick Newhouse and his girlfriend Sheila and then conversation turned to things a bit more 'adult'.

However, the push in the right direction didn't come from inside as Erin might have thought, it came from two outside sources; Rick's girlfriend, Sheila and Cindy Herrmann.

"I was so scared at first," Sheila admitted as she and Erin and Cindy stood watching the guys goof around with a silly game of touch football. "A guy with kids. High risk job. Yeah I worried. Every call I was on my social media feed or calling a friend and asking if they heard any news. But then I just realized why worry for what might never happen right?"

"I do sometimes still worry, especially if it's a tough call I hear on the news," Cindy admitted with a smile as she watched her beloved husband hamming it up with two of their boys. "But I wouldn't trade any second with him or my family for anything. Definitely didn't want to be alone. Kids are a big responsibility but at least there's a whole House of people here to rely on when things get tough or you just need a pinch babysitter."

"Oh I hear that," Sheila smiled. "Rick called up some of the guys at the last minute and no problem. He even called Connie once. I swear that woman is crazier than the guys at times."

"Oh she is," Cindy agreed with a laugh.

"But what if…things didn't work out?" Erin asked Sheila privately.

"Then it didn't work out but if you found a great guy with kids don't let that hold you back. I was so nervous at first and I did turn away once but I'm glad he came back. It was worth fighting for and now…now I can't imagine my life without either one of them."

With that Erin settled in her mind and heart that couldn't fight her attraction to Kelly Severide and despite her inner fears about failing well all three of them, she knew the risk would be worth the reward in the long run.

"Can I join in?" Erin called out as she neared them.

"Course!" Kelly grinned as he tossed her the ball and wagged his brows. "Do you throw like a girl?" He teased. But a few seconds later he received a hard pass that made all in the area take notice. "Good arm. Let's see what else you got!"

XXXXXXXX

Dawson wandered through the kitchen and then headed for the bathroom. But upon her way she paused to look into Caitlin's room and couldn't help but smile.

"Wanna see my Monster High dolls?"

"Sure," Dawson replied with a smile as Caitlin pushed passed her into her cheery bedroom.

"What's this?"

"It's my activity desk. Daddy made it for me. He likes to build things. Gramma bought me a friendship kit. Wanna see?"

"Sure," Dawson answered as she slowly eased herself down onto the edge of the little girls bed. Her eyes instantly lifted and rested on a picture of Matt with his arms around his daughter and the two of them sporting clown faces and her heart instantly swelled. "Where was that taken?"

"The zoo last year. Look I just made this one."

"Ohh I like the colors. Okay who is this?" Dawson inquired as she picked up a nearby doll and listened as Caitlin launched into a playful explanation about who each doll was and why they were wearing what they were wearing. And just before Naomi Newhouse came to find Caitlin, Matt's conviction to ask Dawson out on an 'adult' date was strengthened by her bonding with his daughter and his daughter happily reciprocating.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay what are you waiting for?" Shay nudged Kelly as they stood on the edge of the deck with a half-eaten plate of food in their hands as they watched Erin playing a bit of toss with some of the kids.

"This is a group setting…it's easy to just fit in. One on one…that's tougher."

"She knows what baggage you come with," Shay deadpanned as Kelly's lips pursed. "Go and ask her out already."

"I will if you stay here and…" he paused as he looked at Shay with a serious expression. "You really want to go back all alone to…nothing?"

And before Shay could answer, Kelly pushed away, tossed his plate and went to join Erin.

"I think that's offside!"

"That's hockey dad!" George shot back at his father as Kelly chuckled and scooped his son up onto his shoulders and charged after Erin who had the ball.

"So get the puck already!" Kelly teased his son as Erin threw the ball to one of the Herrmann kids. "Hey no fair!"

"Gotta keep up!" Erin tossed back as Kelly raced toward her as his son bounced on his shoulders. He tried to block her from the pass that Herrmann was about to throw.

"Got you!" He laughed as they paused for a moment and their eyes locked.

"Yeah…I think you do," she acknowledged as Shay looked on with a happy smile.

Kelly's brain raced to contemplate the next step – what was the next step and would it lead to something long term? And if someone was targeting him would it now involve Erin? Or his son?

* * *

 **A/N:** So time for all the family's to bond and start to draw closer and build a deeper emotional connection b/c well…yeah see baddies like emotional pain hehe (more to the subplot up next) but hope you all like the moments between the couples and the kids. Would love to know fave parts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. A Step in the Right Direction?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 13 – A Step in the Right Direction?**

* * *

"Lot of excitement today," Matt whispered as he gently laid his sleeping daughter down on her bed and then pulled the covers over her. "Night sweetheart."

"Night…daddy…" Caitlin whispered as her father kissed her forehead and she rolled onto her side and buried her face in her blanket.

Matt turned off the light and then headed toward Dawson who waited in the doorway for him. The two of them lingered a bit longer before her hand reached out and brushed his; her heart racing at top speed as her face flushed with warmth. Matt too felt a little electric charge course through him and welcomed the feeling. However, with a house full of guests, he knew it wasn't the time to act. That time would come.

"Lots of excitement for all of us," she added lightly as Matt shot her a smile and the two of them slowly headed toward the now quiet kitchen. Nancy had said her goodnight and headed downstairs to her suite while Kelly, Erin, Shay with a sleeping George remained in the quiet backyard.

"I should get going," Erin commented softly as George finally lost the battle in his mother's arms.

"I'll walk you out," Kelly mentioned as Erin looked at Shay with a friendly smile.

"Was great to meet you."

"Oh, you'll be seeing me again," Shay winked and then grinned as Erin's face gently flushed.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Kelly told Erin as they slowly walked through Matt's hallway on their way to the front door of the small home. "Glad you got to see them…in a casual setting."

Erin's heart started to beat a bit faster as they stepped outside once more, Matt's front door closing behind them as they slowly walked down the stairs and down the sidewalk.

"Did you have…fun?"

"I did. More than I thought I would," she confessed slowly as they breached the front sidewalk and she stopped and faced him with a small frown as his expression drooped. "Kelly…"

"Look I get it. A guy with kids…the mom who…okay so mayb…" Kelly rambled until Erin leaned in closer and silenced him with a brief but searing kiss and pulled back with a warm smile.

"You didn't let me finish," she interjected with a coy smile as his grin widened. "I was going to say Kelly…I'm nervous but…I want to try to make this work as much as you."

With that he cupped both sides of her face and kissed her hard on the lips for a few seconds; the heat between them instantly skyrocketing.

"Dinner?"

"I'll be there. Just send me the details."

"I will."

"Okay."

"Goodnight," Kelly whispered when they finally broke apart and he pulled open her front driver's door.

"Goodnight."

He watched Erin get into her car and then pulled back as she started the engine and then offered him a small wave before she pulled away from the curb and left him in the cool night air. Kelly waited for a few seconds longer until the tail lights had disappeared before he headed back toward Matt's front gate. Just as he got there he paused and looked around.

 _"You won't see me until it's too late Kelly Severide – for you!"_

An odd tingle settled upon his stomach for a few seconds before he told himself he was just tired and it was time to get his son home to bed.

He headed back inside where Shay was getting a few more inside details on 51 from Dawson and told him that George was asleep on the couch.

"Thanks again," Kelly clapped Matt on the back as he went to gather up his son, Shay and Dawson in the front entranceway gathering up the rest of their things. "Come on sleepy head," he whispered as he scooped George up and then headed for the car outside.

"You have to stay in Chicago," Dawson told Shay with a hug and a smile before they parted.

"Yeah…I'm beginning to want that also," Shay stated with a small huff. "Thanks again Matt. Great place."

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Dawson told Matt as she lingered in the entranceway a few seconds longer. "You have a great family. I'd be okay with seeing more of them."

Matt's heart skipped more than several beats as he nodded in agreement and said he would be taking his daughter to the park if she wanted to join them. "Sorry that w…"

"Why are you sorry? You have a day off and want to spend it with your daughter?" Dawson countered in haste. "If I didn't want to fit that into my schedule I wouldn't have offered. Text me the details and I'll be there."

"Okay great," Matt agreed as he watched her leave and then closed the door to his home and flipped off the light. He wandered back into the kitchen that Shay and Dawson had cleaned and couldn't help but smile. 51 was a great team and a great family to be a part of and he's glad he told them everything. Having them over was fun…a bit crazy with the whole Herrmann clan but something he didn't regret and could see more of them in the future.

He could only hope that everyone else had as great a time as he. That hope would be realized.

"Erin's a keeper," Shay commented as they neared the hotel they were temporarily staying at.

"You belong here," Kelly told her seriously as he stopped his car and looked over with a heavy frown. "What are you going back to? You can make a new start here. The right start."

"It's…complicated," she shot back to which he laughed at.

"I get complicated. Damn my old man wrote the book on complicated family relationships. But you can help un-complicate it."

"It's late and we need to get the goober to bed."

"Just…sleep on it."

Kelly retrieved his son's sleeping frame from the back and slowly followed after Shay into the hotel. However, the set of eyes that had been watching him earlier changed from narrowed to inquisitive.

 _"Kelly Severide…has a family? What? A Wife and a girlfriend? or just….what's going on?"_ With that the dark figure pulled away with a muddled mind and a now distorted plan.

XXXXXXXX

"So 51 isn't the sole target," Voight told his team the following day. "There was a call last night that another House answered, same MO as confirmed by AI this morning. They are still at the site working on a few more findings but it seems our arsonist has gotten bolder. And why did this come to us? A body was found when the team went in."

"Any other injuries?"

"A few of the firefighters were injured in the backdraft but nothing too serious. However, we need to find this guy and fast. The target last night was a community center."

"Apartment, seniors home…community center," Erin mused as she slowly walked over to their profile board and glared at Ernest Jackson's picture. "Do we have anything personal on him yet?"

"We do now," Antonio piped up as he joined in. "He had a son…Arthur Jackson. Six years old when he died in a fire."

"He had a son?"

"He was listed under the name Arthur Davis. Mother's maiden name."

"Who changed it?"

"She did," Antonio waved the report to Voight. "She filed for divorce and then left. She put through an order to get the boy's name changed but that was it."

"Did she die?"

"No death certificate for a Marion Davis or Marion Jackson with any relation to Arthur or Ernest Jackson ever filed," Antonio read the brief report. "But I couldn't find anything deeper."

"Who responded to the call at his House when the boy died?" Erin dared to ask as Antonio's brow furrowed. "51?"

"51 and 63, the house hit last night. But a few of the ones who were at 51 and 63, fifteen years ago when the house fire happened have moved on. But guess who were at the 51 and responded to the Jackson house fire?"

"Harry Caplan and Trevor Jones," Erin read the report and then looked at Voight in anger.

"51's Lieutenant's," Atwater cursed. "Son of a…"

"So maybe he wants revenge on the teams that couldn't save his son?" Jay inquired.

"He remembered those guys personally?" Burzek added with a grumble.

"This report says that it was an accident at home. But it was later questioned?"

"He killed his own son?" Erin asked weakly as Antonio nodded and handed the report to Voight.

"But look where his address was at the time."

"Right in the middle of 51 and 63," Voight huffed as he neared Erin as she circled it on the map. "Questioned?"

"That's all I got."

"So maybe he called for help? They were too late or…any other details?"

"Nothing on here. Just said a call was made but that his son died in the fire that was started on their property. If there are further details I didn't have clearance as the child is a minor. And the arson investigation is in the CFD's office. The ME ruled the boy died of smoke inhalation, no foul play. Case closed."

"Now it's open," Voight told them directly. "I'll get the rest…if there is anything."

"What about his wife?" Jay inquired.

"Police report said he told them she left him months before. Just him and the boy left in the house."

"She wants to leave and take her son. Even changes his name and then just leaves without taking him with her?" Erin pondered.

"Yeah…doesn't add up," Voight agreed.

"His son's name was Arthur and he found himself a protégé named Arthur?" Erin mused as Voight looked at her in wonder. "Odd coincidence?"

"Do you believe in them?" Voight countered. "We'll put that together later. In the meantime, Erin, Jay, Atwater, Ruzek. I want you all to head to this area and canvass the neighborhood. See who still lives there and remembers what happened. Antonio, get over to 51 with an update. Boden will be relieved to know it's not his House specifically but also that his team isn't out of danger yet. See what he remembers about that call."

"On it."

Erin looked at Voight with a distressed expression as Jay hovered around his desk – within earshot. "Before you ask…I had a nice time last night."

"I could tell by the smile when you came in. Head's up out there…if this guy knows we're looking into his past, everyone could be fair game."

"What happened last night?" Jay asked innocently.

"Making new friends," she tossed back lightly. "So…where are we going?" And then changed the subject to their case. While she was somewhat relieved that 51 wasn't the only intended target; she was still worried that 51 was on the list and that there was still someone out there targeting Kelly Severide on another matter. Her life was about to get a lot more complicated.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly listened to Shay's irate voice in the other room and tried to distract his son while Shay argued with Clarice. He gritted his teeth but held himself back from barging into the room, taking the phone and telling Clarice where to go.

"What are we doing today daddy?"

"We're going to do whatever you want," Kelly replied with a somewhat tense smile He always told himself to not let adult tension interfere with any father/son interactions but in this instance it wasn't that easy.

"Why is mommy mad?"

And then of course he'd have to remind himself that his son wasn't a baby anymore and that adult tension would inevitably creep into his mind on occasions. Like now. So with that he turned off the game his son was playing, scribbled a small note to Shay and then left the hotel room.

"So while mommy finishes up a call why don't we head down to the lobby and look around the pool area."

"Okay!" George exclaimed with glee as Kelly's phone buzzed.

 _'Got a bit of a break here…just about at the hotel. See you soon. Benny.'_ And while he wasn't always fond of his father just popping by out of the blue, today it was welcomed.

"Hey George, look who's here!"

"Grampa!" George shouted with a happy smile as he rushed toward Benny Severide.

"Ah missed you Georgie boy," Benny sighed contentedly as he picked up his beloved grandson and gave him a big hug. "I think you've gotten bigger since I saw you last!"

"Uh huh!" George nodded in agreement as Benny clapped his son on the back.

"So…hungry? Breakfast….lunch…brunch…on me."

"Really? Yeah we'd love it," Kelly grinned as he looked down at George who nodded vigorously in return.

"Shay's on a call still. I'll text her. Where do you wanna go?" Kelly asked as he pulled his phone.

"Everything okay?" Benny asked in concern.

"Is it ever?" Kelly retorted dryly while George was temporarily distracted but something else. "I want her to stay here so whatever you say…keep it positive."

"Copy. So…here? Or…?"

"Yeah here is fine. George was eyeing the waffles in the room service menu."

"I want waffles!" George jumped up and down while Benny just laughed and took his grandson by the hand and led him toward the waiting restaurant. While they stood in line to get a table, Kelly watched as George pulled away and started to stare at the large fish tank.

"Anything new?"

"63 was hit last night."

"What? Any injuries?" Kelly asked in a hushed tone.

"Some but nothing serious. Voight thinks it could be more than just 51 though."

"That'll take a bit of heat off the guys. So that's good. What did you find?"

"This guy…he's one disturbed arsonist," Benny said seriously as he looked at his son straight on. "He's playing for keeps. Going forward…any call could be it."

"Thanks," Kelly groaned as Shay exited the elevators and headed toward them. "Just keep that on the DL for now. Talk after."

"Got it," Benny nodded as Shay approached. "Lesley."

"Benedict," she drawled as Benny laughed and Kelly just shook his head.

"Table for 4, right this way."

"Well?" Kelly whispered to Shay.

"I'm done with that bitch."

As much as he knew she was in a bit of emotional pain, he couldn't help but smile because that meant that her and his son would be moving to Chicago – permanently.

XXXXXXXX

"Can Naomi come over and play daddy?" Caitlin asked as the two of them walked hand in hand toward the busy part of the playground.

"If she's not busy…one of these days…sure," Matt replied with a small shrug as they neared the large mass of twisted metal bars all brightly colored.

"Watch me daddy!" Caitlin shouted as she broke free from her father's grasp and ran toward the jungle gym at top speed.

"Don't…fall," Matt tried to call out with a small huff as she ignored his warning and started to climb.

"That's why you always gotta carry a spare band aide in your wallet. Or two."

Matt turned to see Dawson approaching him with a grin and couldn't help but grin back in return. "I have those…and one in every pocket and spare jacket and…" his voice trailed off into a dramatic drawl as she laughed. "Glad you made it."

"I was in the area," she playfully tossed back. "So the school is having an open House next week and I volunteer each year. Running the first aid booth and just doing safety awareness for the kids. If you're working that day, I don't mind taking Caitlin with me. Naomi will be coming also if Rick's working and a few of the Herrmann clan. Cindy will be with us also. She helps with the cafeteria area. Mostly to keep an eye on hers," Dawson concluded with a small giggle.

"They certainly have their hands full but at the House…Herrmann…well he doesn't seem bothered by that many," Matt mused as they slowly edged closer toward the brightly colored mass of bars.

"I know…he makes it seem almost easy. He's there for his kids big milestones and they…they're a great team."

"That's what makes it work. They're in it together. Same page," Matt stated resolutely as he looked at Dawson seriously. "I'd be okay with you taking her. Just have to ask her permission first," he ended with a little smirk of his lips.

"Deal. I used to love these things as a kid," Dawson grinned as she started to weave her way into the twisted metal. "Still do."

"Daddy, come up to the top!" Caitlin shouted with a wide grin as she smiled and waved.

"Race you!" Dawson dared Matt who was totally enamored by her tenacity. He was more than ecstatic that she wanted to use some of her personal time to get to know his daughter a bit more and although already helping out still wanted to show a bit more personal interest.

But little did he know that day would turn out darker than anyone ever expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jackson is getting bolder and about to take on 51 in a BIG way muwhahaha however before that I had to get some more couple bonding time in and of course I'm soooo happy to hear everyone wants Shay to stay (me too!) and some more case details (which hope adds to the mystery of our baddie and the SL!) So please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** for all my dear Kelly/Erin fans I hope you also check out my latest (M rated) OS called 'Summer Heat' thanks!


	14. Whispers & Lies

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 14 – Whispers & Lies**

* * *

"Okay so….the plan is. We're going to leave first thing tomorrow morning and then…I'm just so mad that she couldn't even compromise!" Shay fumed as Kelly offered a sympathetic glace. "Say I told you so."

"Not worth it," he retorted glumly. "Just get the movers to do it and then come back here. I gave you the address for the loft. Check it out and then give me the thumbs up or down."

"You like it?"

"I do and it has the spare bedroom just in case. We'll share for now and then…whatever right?" Kelly suggested as she slowly nodded. "There's an open House at George's school next week that I want him to attend. Along with Caitlin and Naomi and the Herrmann hoard," he ended with a chuckle. "Or just call and get someone to pack up or…"

"No I'll do it. I told her I was back next week so I'll be back tomorrow, George will help me pack everything up. I'll get Roger and Alice to help me and then we'll be back."

"Can I stay with daddy?" George asked with an adoring smile.

"As much as I want to give in I can't sweetie. Daddy has to work and I haven't figured out…Kelly I have to give notice! Ah this is…."

"Boden can make a few calls. Or I can get Tiberg to pull a favor. I think he owes my old man one or two. Take a leave you have vacation coming right?" Kelly mused.

"I want to stay with daddy," George said glumly as Kelly tousled his golden brown hair.

"I want that too buddy but daddy has to go to work and you don't have anyone to stay with you if mommy is busy," Kelly explained as he hoisted his son onto his lap.

"What about Grampa?"

"He's…working," Kelly replied slowly as Shay's lips pursed.

"But you're gonna come back with mommy to Philly and we're gonna pack up some things and then come here and stay with daddy okay?"

"For how long?"

"For…ever," Shay shrugged as Kelly grinned and nodded and George's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Okay so now that that is in place how about one more day in the pool?"

"YAY!"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey man…"

"Hey," Matt greeted Kelly the following morning as they met in the parking lot of Firehouse 51 and then slowly walked toward the entrance. "Shay, leave this morning?"

"Yeah, George too. He can't stay with Benny and I just didn't feel right putting him in daycare."

"He coulda stayed with my mom and Caitlin during the day."

"Thanks. Yeah might come to that when we're both working."

"She won't mind."

"Appreciate it. Besides…if he's there with Shay telling her he wants to come back…I think it might help her not give into any doubts."

"Doubts?"

"Her girlfriend…ah she's just…Clarice. I know she'll give some sob story if she finds out Shay is moving here so I told her not to tell Clarice. Just pack up the stuff and get her and George back here. Hope she listens. How was your park date?" He asked as Matt's face broke into an obvious smile. "That good huh?"

"It was just…Dawson met us at the park and the three of us…well mostly Caitlin played on the bars and such while we watched and talked and just got to know each other. And after that…dinner at Applebee's," he concluded with a smile.

 _'I had a great time today,' Dawson told Matt in truth as the two of them slowly walked behind a skipping Caitlin on the way back to their. 'You have a great daughter.'_

 _'It was fun. You two seemed to bond really well.'_

 _'Just seems to come naturally. Glad you asked me.'_

 _'Daddy can we go to Applebees for supper?'_

 _'I'll see you tomorrow.'_

 _'Unless…you wanna come with us?'_

 _'Caitlin, is it okay if Gabby comes?'_

 _'Sure,' the little girl smiled and nodded._

 _'I'll meet you there.'_

"It was nice. With Caitlin there…you know, can't talk about anything too adult," Matt admitted as Kelly nodded in agreement. "So we talked about the park and the menu and then school. Gabby didn't seem bored or bothered."

"That's a plus," Kelly grinned as he gently ribbed Matt. "And…how did it end?"

"With a uh…" Matt stammered as his mind raced back in time once more.

 _'Had a great time,' Dawson told Matt as they lingered by her car while Caitlin nodded off inside the back of Matt's truck._

 _'Yeah me too.'_

 _'Means…could be great again.'_

 _'Adult date might be nice,' Matt suggested as Dawson gently giggled. 'I guess when you're a parent that sounds kinda si…' he stammered only to have her plant a soft kiss on his lips and pull back._

 _'Sounds kinda okay. Adult date. I like it.'_

"Nice man!"

"Yeah…it was," Matt grinned as he recalled the romantic heat that started to grown between him and Dawson for only a few seconds and had to wonder what a real kiss would feel like. He wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

"Did you hear about the school's open house next week?"

"Yeah Shay should be here and will take George. Think we have shift right?"

"Yeah. Dawson has the day off and said she'd take Caitlin."

"Great…her and Shay in the same space at the same time?" Kelly offered a mock horrible face.

"Be afraid."

"Be very afraid," Kelly concluded as both men laughed. "No trust me the more friends Shay makes the better and if Dawson wants her to stay I think it'd be hard to say no to her also."

"Oh that's for sure," Matt chuckled as they neared the entrance of the Firehouse. "And after yesterday I think I'll ask Gabby out on an adult date," he paused with a smirk as Kelly nodded. "Time for some adult bonding time."

"I asked Erin after the barbeque and she said yes. Scary right?"

"First adult date with a new woman is always scary. Especially…if you've been out of the game for a while you know?"

"Hear that…last one was…horrible," Kelly groaned as Matt cast him a sympathetic glance. "Erin, she…I hope it works. I do but I don't want to get my hopes up too much you know?"

"Yeah…hard on the kids. Gabby seemed so natural around Caitlin but…yeah one step at a time."

"Morning," Dawson greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Matt smiled as he took the mug of coffee from her hands. "Thanks."

"Had fun last night. Oh…and I left something on your desk," Dawson offered a mischievous grin as she pulled away and headed for her partner.

"Something?" Kelly countered as Matt shook his head. "I'm gonna talk to Boden about an update."

"I'll drop my jacket and see you there. Hope he has some good news…like the case is closed."

XXXXXXXX

"Anything you can remember would be great," Erin gently prodded the old man as Jay's eyes started to survey the landscape in the house behind him. "This man, Ernest Jackson," Erin held up a picture of their arsonist. "He lived across the street from you about fifteen years ago. Do you remember him? Or his family? Son maybe?"

"Ernest…Jackson…yeah I remember him. His house I think burned down in a fire just after his wife died."

"Died?" Erin and Jay traded wondering glances before she looked back at him. "But…I thought she left him?"

"He was pretty mum about it, but one day I was in behind his house looking for my cat…damn cat was named Popeye," he paused with a chuckle. "My Edith…she loved that damn cat. Anyway, the thing got away and I went looking all around the block for it. I paused behind his yard when I heard him talking to someone. I asked if he had seen my cat and he opened the gate and said no. I asked who he was talking to and he said his wife's ashes and then just shrugged. I asked when she died and he said a few days earlier…something like that but didn't elaborate. Well I figured nothing odd about that as people die all the time. She was a young woman but he didn't offer much more so I didn't push. Never found the damn cat."

"So…he didn't say how she died? And his son? Did you ever see him?"

"Arthur? Not often. The few times he played outside in the front he seemed happy. I mean for an only child with no friends."

"No friends at all?" Jay pressed.

"Not that I saw. The block had other kids but they never seemed to play together. Course…I never saw them all the time so maybe they did. Sad thing when that boy died in the fire. Ernest. He wasn't the same after that."

"What do you mean?"

"He…he just seemed so empty. Said it was his fault. Never forget it. Even now…still see his face after the fire. What's going on?"

"Just trying to track down a few details related to that fire."

"I don't remember how it started. Was outside in my back yard when I smelt the smoke but figured maybe it was someone using a barbeque. Wasn't until I heard the sirens near that I went to take a look and saw the house on fire with Ernest outside shouting for his boy to come out."

"Come out? He didn't go in to try to get him?" Erin asked with a heavy frown as Jay's lips pursed.

"Most parents would go in for their kids."

"Yeah…maybe that's why he blamed himself. Wish I could remember more. Watching a house burn with a child inside…never forget that."

"Yeah…" Erin agreed somberly. "Thank you."

"Sure you two don't wanna stay for tea?"

"Another time," Jay smiled as the two of them took their leave to rejoin their two other team members. "What the hell…the wife died? He left his son inside?"

"Something doesn't add up," Erin agreed as Ruzek and Atwater neared them. "Any luck?"

"Caught up with a nosy Nelly," Atwater started as Ruzek rolled his eyes. "What man? She called herself that. She said she knew Edith Jackson. They would have a gossip session like every Saturday before she said she could no longer take living with Ernest and left."

"What?" Both Erin and Jay asked at once.

"We talked to a guy who said she died. And the boy?"

"Said he died in the fire that his father started it to teach him a lesson."

"Wow okay so…which story is the truth?"

Erin's mind started to spin as she listened to all the conflicting stories about the Jackson family. "We need to regroup. This case just got a lot more complicated."

XXXXXXXX

"Glad that they cleared 51 but still troubling that we're still a target," Kelly pondered as he, Matt and chief Boden stood before the large map with the arson sites marked in red and the two houses in green.

"Yeah and who else. Two other houses in this area. Did either house respond to call that was the fire that killed Jackson's son?" Matt inquired.

"51 did. Both Caplan and Jackson were on duty that day."

"Damn it…he targeted them specifically," Kelly grumbled.

"Herrmann too," Boden added as both Matt and Kelly looked at him seriously. "CPD is going to reopen the case files and see what they can find."

"This guy could be anywhere…waiting to strike. We gotta find him chief…" Kelly's voice died out as he looked back at the map.

"And anyone could be a target…who else was on duty that day chief?" Matt asked next.

"I'll get that list."

XXXXXXXX

"So…how's the new guy with the kid?"

Dawson looked up as Brett neared and asked her question with a large, bright smile. "It's too early for you to gloat," she playfully chided.

"Can't believe I'm right."

"Yeah…me too," she paused as she looked at Brett with a small frown.

"Caitlin seems like a great kid."

"She is. I was at the park with them yesterday and it's hard not to get sucked further into their world. I just worry that I'll say or do something wrong and have them both mad at me."

"Don't you remember what it was like when I first met Diego? I couldn't say or do anything right. Your brother he told me to just keep trying. I have an ex to contend with. You don't have that. Might sound a bit callous but it's true. Makes it a bit easier. I think. Or maybe I've just had a few months more practice," Brett concluded with a smile.

"Erin's at least got it a bit easier. Kelly's kid's mom is gay."

"Shay is gay?"

"Yup…Erin has no competition and someone to help who actually wants her there."

"Never thought we'd be trading notes on dating guys with kids," Brett mused as Dawson cast her a knowing smile.

"Come on…let's go stock the ambo."

On the way out of the laundry room, Dawson watched her brother enter 51 and neared him. "Hey…here to see Brett or the chief?"

"Both," Antonio shot back teasingly. "How was your date yesterday?"

"Fun. A family date."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that…and with a smile no less," Antonio teased as his sister playfully punched his arm.

"Just…" Dawson started as the overhead paging system sounded – a call for Ambulance 61. "Guess just Boden," she winked as Antonio just rolled his eyes. Dawson pulled away from her brother and rushed toward her waiting partner.

Matt entered the kitchen area just in time to watch Dawson get into the front of the ambulance and flip the sirens. Just before she pulled out, she glanced to the left caught his eye and offered him a warm smile; something that helped to settle his somewhat troubled mind. On the up side he wanted to thank her personally for the homemade cookies that he promptly hid from the rest of the team.

"Hey Matt!" Antonio greeted as he neared.

"Hey," Matt replied as he neared and the two of them clasped hands a few seconds and then pulled back. "What's going on?"

"Update for Boden. You and Kelly might wanna hear this."

"You have something more in addition to 63 also being hit?"

"Just wanted to know if Boden had a record of who was on duty the night of the Jackson fire?"

"We were just wondering that ourselves. Think he's calling Tiberg's office to get that."

"Chief Watson from 63 is doing the same; trying to narrow down a list of possible targets."

"So not…us," Kelly stated as Antonio looked at him thoughtfully. "No just…"

"You have something more on this?" Antonio interjected in haste.

"No…sorry it's nothing related. Glad it might not be us but we're worried about our teams," Kelly replied to Antonio in haste. "We need that list."

"We'll get that," Antonio assured him. "But…don't think for a second that Jackson will stop with only the guys on duty the night of his fire. No one at 51 is safe until he's in jail or dead," Antonio stated fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"What was that all about? Before we went to talk to Boden again," Matt inquired of Kelly as he hovered in the doorway of his office about half hour later.

Kelly leaned back in his chair and looked up at Matt with a heavy frown.

"You know this guy Jackson?"

"No…" Kelly huffed as Matt slowly eased himself into a nearby chair. "This case got me thinking about the guy who I keep running into…in unfortunate ways. Maybe there was a call that I was on…maybe it was dad…something happened to him and he's held a grudge ever since."

"Would have to be one hell of a grudge for him to revisit it after you leave and come back to town," Matt mused as Kelly's lips pursed. "How would he even know you're back? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Kelly interjected.

"There was no announcement made and even the Boden said 63 hadn't heard our names when he called him. How did this guy know you're back in town? He must have a CFD connection somewhere."

"Yeah…makes sense," Kelly nodded as he turned back to his computer. "Now I just gotta find that one call…" he paused as Matt looked at him in wonder. "Course…the Chief at my old house is gone now. Maybe I can get Voight to pull a few files for me also."

"Aren't you dating his detective?"

"Yeah, that'll sweeten the deal," Kelly deadpanned as Matt chuckled. But before he could pick up the phone, the overhead paging system went off and it was all hands on deck. "I'll text him on the way to the call."

"Watch your back out there, never know what we're going into," Matt reminded him as he pulled away and rushed down the hallway.

"Right," Kelly muttered under his breath as he closed his computer and followed suit. He pulled his boots on as Boden shouted out a few instructions; once again he reminded them to keep themselves on alert for anything in the MO of their arsonist, despite CPD having a man undercover on the scene.

Dawson and Brett who were just finishing up at Med, got the call and hurried back outside toward Ambulance 61 and then their intended destination.

"Squad! We'll take the right! Masks on and stay alert!"

"Copy! We'll take the left entrance and work our way toward the back. Everyone…stay alert!" Matt told his team as Boden watched with nervous anxiety as the teams pulled away and then disappeared into the burning structure; Ambulance 61 arriving a few minutes later.

 _"Dark in here…" Kelly muttered into his radio. "Newhouse! Capp! Take the south side! Cruz!..." he started and then paused as he thought he saw a dark figure outlined in the distance._

 _"Severide! Say again!"_

 _"Cruz! Vent that door for Casey's team."_

 _"Copy!"_

 _"Kelly…what is it?" Matt asked as he slowly made his way through the smoky atmosphere to where he thought Severide was._

 _"Thought I saw something. Was nothing…" he brushed it off quickly. "Fire department! Call out!"_

But just as he neared the middle of the structure, he pulled down a piece of ceiling tile that hung in his way only to let out a small gasp.

 _"Severide? Location!"_

"Casey, what's going on?" Boden inquired as Dawson heard Matt's name being called and hurried toward their superior. "Casey…talk to me."

 _"Heading to where Severide is now. He…he was just here…chief something's wrong."_

Casey looked up and saw Severide wrestling with someone as some fiery debris perched overhead threatened to fall on them.

"Casey what is it?"

 _"The arsonist…I think Ernest Jackson is in here!"_

"What?"

 _"SEVERIDE! LOOK OUT!" Casey shouted before the unthinkable happened._

 _A LOUD_ _ **BANG**_ _…FOLLOWED BY A FIREY_ _ **BOOM**_ _AND THEIR WORLD EXPLODED INTO ORANGE AND THEN QUICKLY FADED TO BLACK._

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh…uh oh…Jackson is out for blood…or is it him they are seeing? Hmm for that you gotta tune in next week *evil laugh* So a bit more family time, Shay's plan to move to Chicago, a dawsey family date, and some more strange case details. What is the truth about who Ernest Jackson and his past? Hmm is anyone safe? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Tell me a Story

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 15 – Tell me a Story**

 **A/N:** A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has supported this story so far, it's what's keeping us (me and my muse) extending this story for you all! Lots a head for our two couples as they grow together in new little family units while trying to avoid the incoming danger hehe so please do enjoy this update and thanks so much!

* * *

Kelly's lips uttered an angry grunt as his gloved hands pulled away a piece of debris and then tried to clear a path to the back door. "Fire department! Call out!"

A few seconds later he lifted his gaze as he watched a figure approach. "Fire De…" he started as the man raised a gun and his eyes instantly widened. "What the hell What do you want!"

But the figure in dark didn't answer only remained where he was as the fiery inferno with his gun raised. "What the hell do you want!" Kelly demanded as his radio cracked to life and Matt's voice came to life.

 _"Severide? Location! Severide! Location!"_

"Casey, what's going on?" Boden inquired as Dawson heard Matt's name being called and hurried toward their superior. "Casey…talk to me."

 _"Heading to where Severide is now. I thought I saw him but…he…he was just here…chief something's wrong."_

Matt looked up and saw Kelly wrestling with someone as some fiery debris perched overhead threatened to fall on them.

"Casey what is it?"

 _"The arsonist…I think Ernest Jackson is in here!"_

"What?"

 _"Call CPD!"_

 _"SEVERIDE! LOOK OUT!" Matt shouted before the unthinkable happened._

 _A LOUD_ _ **BANG**_ _…FOLLOWED BY A FIERY_ _ **BOOM**_ _AND THEIR WORLD EXPLODED INTO ORANGE AND THEN QUICKLY FADED TO BLACK._

He figured charging the man with the gun was a bad idea but he had to try something and with Matt on the way, Kelly told himself he'd be okay. That was his first mistake. But when the bullet opened up a slice of flesh through his arm on the way toward a large gasoline tank and then embedded itself into its belly before it exploded he knew his second could cost him more.

XXXXXXXX

Dawson rushed toward the entrance of the structure but instantly stopped in her tracks as she knew she couldn't go in. "Matt…" she whispered as Brett rushed to her side. "Brett…."

"This is bad," Brett whispered as they both heard another set of sirens approach at top speed and then turned to look as Antonio jumped out of his sedan and raced toward them.

"What's going on?" Dawson asked as Boden neared them.

"Where's Jackson?"

"Inside. Hold until we know it's safe to enter," Boden instructed as Antonio nodded and then called Voight for immediate backup. Antonio gave Brett's shoulder a small touch before he rushed back to his car and then drove to the back of the structure just in case Jackson tried to escape.

"Can't believe this," Dawson whispered as her anxiety skyrocketed. Her worry for Matt was made manifest from the first fire they attended together but now as she pictured Matt's precious daughter in her mind, her anxiety reached a whole new level of emotional despair.

At the same time, Erin and Jay got the call from Voight that Jackson was possibly at the latest call that 51 is attending to and that shots have been fired inside the structure that was also on fire with members of 51 trapped inside.

"Jay…"

"We need to get this guy!" Jay hissed as Erin pressed down a bit harder on the gas pedal. And much like Dawson, Erin's worry for Kelly was now heightened when she pictured George's face in her mind and her heart instantly ached.

 _We better make it in time._

XXXXXXXX

Matt felt himself picked up by the superheated blast and hurled backward into a wall that literally disintegrated upon impact. His lips uttered an angry groan as his frame slammed to the charred ground and he lay dazed a few tormented seconds.

"Severide…report…" Matt croaked as he twisted himself around and pushed a few cracked beams off his weary frame. He felt a few stings where some embers had found their way onto exposed skin but had to push past it and get to his friend since he was the closest.

At the same time, Kelly's mind yelled at him to pick himself up and find a way to escape their current predicament. "Cas…" Kelly started and then stopped as his lungs started to choke on some acrid smoke that now seeped in through a crack in his mask. "Shooter…south…east…" he managed as Boden relayed the information to Antonio who relayed to his incoming team.

This time, the wily perpetrator wouldn't escape.

 _"Casey! Report!" Boden's voice was heard over the radio._

"Chief…see him…I think," Matt managed as he pushed aside another piece of debris and cleared some dust that had partially covered his mask from some of the ceiling tiles that had come down.

 _"Get Severide! CPD will take care of Jackson!" Boden ordered as Matt neared the area he thought Kelly was._

But just as he pulled away a large piece of crackling drywall that he thought Kelly was underneath, he heard large crack and looked up through the smoke as two figures in black fought for control of what he thought was the gun.

"Chief! Severide's fighting with Jackson! Send CPD to the North east back corner NOW!"

 _"Copy!"_

"Bastard!" Kelly shouted as his gloved hand grappled with his attacker's face hood and finally managed to yank it off. Through the thick haze he was unable to confirm if it was indeed Ernest Jackson but he knew if the man had a gun he wasn't there to help them.

The large fist of his attacker came down onto his arm wound which made Kelly's lips curse angrily through his mask and his lips take in a few more mouthfuls of the acrid smoke that forced him to cough and slightly falter. The man's leg came up and his boot connected with Kelly's midsection which made him stumble backward.

But just as he raised his gun to finish the job, Matt's frame hurled toward him and the two slammed onto the heated ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

In the meantime, Boden had ordered the rest of 51 out if they couldn't get to Casey and Severide and to help find a way into the back corner for CPD. Their plan would work.

Grateful for the small physical reprieve from Matt, Kelly knew he had no time to rest and so pushed himself back up and grabbed at the leg of the man just as he tried to kick Matt's frame out of the way.

"IT'S OVER!" Kelly shouted as his gloved fist balled and he punched his attacker in the face. "CPD IS OUTSIDE WAITING!"

When he heard that, the man then tried to wrestle the gun back to his control and take the easy way out – kill himself and any evidence with him, along with details of what ill fate awaited them all. Matt, still on the ground, yanked at his other leg which afforded Kelly just enough time to slap the gun away and at the same time the back door to be finally opened and daylight to shine in.

It was over. At least this round. However, they would all soon learn, the hard way, that no one would claim victory against Ernest Jackson – at least that easily.

As much as Boden hated to send anyone else into a fiery structure, especially with an armed suspect not restrained, he sent in Cruz and Newhouse along with Atwater and Antonio, who followed behind the 51 firefighters. CPD grabbed the protesting suspect and dragged him outside and away from the structure while Cruz helped Matt and Newhouse helped Kelly.

Once all outside, Boden ordered the water to be turned on full blast and fully extinguish the blaze.

"Who…" Kelly started and paused as he fell to his knees and started to cough.

"Kelly!" Erin stated in a panic as she watched him falter and then rushed toward him.

"Get him some oxygen," Boden stated as Erin helped him stand up and along with her somewhat begrudging partner, helped him over to Brett who was quick to administer some lifesaving air.

Kelly tried to brush away the help but his lungs demanded it with another cough and he stayed put. All of them turned to see the man in black, now cuffed and telling them the worst was yet to come and they'd all be sorry, dragged toward Antonio's car and shoved into the backseat.

"We'll take care of him," Voight stated gruffly as Boden nodded.

"I gotta go bu…damn you've been shot," Erin exclaimed as Kelly's lips pursed at her concern.

"No…big deal," he tried to assure her as she heard Voight calling for her to come.

"He's in good hands," Brett assured her as she glanced up to see Antonio drive away with the angry suspect in the back.

Erin and Kelly locked eyes for a few seconds and she knew after shift the first place she'd be – firehouse 51. He would welcome her visit.

"What happened in there?" Dawson inquired as she tended to some mild burns on Matt's hand and neck; the small spots where a few embers dared to leave their mark.

"He tried to shoot at Kelly but hit the tank instead. Most of the blast was absorbed by the thick sound proofing in the walls. Wonder if he knew that was there," Matt mused as he looked up with a frown. "Kelly wasn't at the original call so I think he must have interrupted Jackson while he was setting up the final explosion. Could have been worse."

"Yeah," she replied as he held her gaze a few seconds before others approached and the moment was broken. "These will heal."

"How's Kelly?"

"Complaining about having a gunshot wound tended do," Herrmann huffed as Matt looked at him with a heavy frown. "Why the hell was that guy in there? Usually he's nowhere near these fires."

"Not sure it was Jackson," Matt pondered as he slowly stood up and walked over to Kelly and Boden.

"Just a scratch," Kelly groaned as Brett cleaned the graze.

"Well if his idea is to bring a gun to a fire, he just up the damn stakes," Kelly mused as Boden's dark brow furrowed heavily.

"If that was Jackson," Matt interjected as Kelly looked up with a frown. "Herrmann's right. Jackson usually isn't around the fires. He'll send his lackey or watch from a hidden viewpoint. The guy that CPD chased earlier wasn't Jackson."

"You think it's his lackey? Arthur Ryder?"

"Wanna get my hands on that guy," Cruz added as his balled fist slammed into his open palm.

"I don't know."

"We'll let CPD handle that. For now…finish getting this area cleaned up and we'll head back," Boden directed as he pulled away and let his dark gaze slowly survey the immediate horizon. "Where are you Jackson?" Boden hissed in an undertone.

 _"I'm right here Chief…can't you see me? I can see you…and trust me…these are a walk in the Park compared to what's coming."_

Boden's ears picked up what he thought was a dry cackle but told himself it was just mild paranoia and to not let that get the best of him.

XXXXXXXX

"So back there…with Kelly…thanks for helping," Erin mentioned to Jay as they neared the precinct.

"Well…figure gotta accept it right?" He shot back, adding under his breath, "don't want my kneecaps broken."

"What?" She asked in haste as he shrugged. "Did Hank talk to you?"

"We're partners so…gotta just accept it right?"

"Hank talked to you."

"Yeah," Jay resigned as Erin's lips slightly twitched. "Still…waiting for them in that place while it burned? Gotta be messed or something. Who does that?"

"Someone up to no good. Unless he just got careless. I know…not likely," she stated angrily as the car stopped and they hurried inside. "Where's Jackson?"

"We don't know," Voight replied in haste as both her and Jay stopped dead in their tracks and looked at their boss in shock.

"But…what? Isn't that Ernest Jackson in custody?"

"No. That's Arthur Ryder in the tank."

"Damn it!" Jay cursed as Antonio nodded as he neared them.

"All he had on him was the gun and swears that he goes to a pay phone where Jackson calls him with instructions for his next job and then he goes and does it. After that he gets a deposit into his account and then…well does whatever the hell he wants."

"I want to know everything about this guy including where he shops for his damn socks!" Voight's voice bellowed in anger. "I want video footage from around that payphone and then trace his movements before and after. I want banking information. I want family history. Find out where he lives. His real address Get me something!"

"Did you find out anything about his past?" Erin wondered. "Ernest said his wife left. Neighbors said they think she died and is buried in the back yard of that home."

"What?" Voight asked in shock.

"Well…it gets weirder and nothing seems to add up," Jay interjected. "Everyone has a different story but they all agree on one thing…this guy loved to watch things burn."

"Man…that's messed up," Atwater huffed in an undertone.

"And toss in Ryder isn't the guy I chased at the first fire," Ruzek's turn to interject. "Another accomplice or someone else?"

"Okay we need some solid answers, I'm going to see what I can find out about our guest," Voight told them. "Work on finding anyone else who can confirm either side about Jackson's past. One side is right and we need to know which one. If Jackson is still out there and probably knows we have his right hand man now behind bars, he's going to up the stakes. We have attempted murder to hold Ryder with for now. Let's use that to our advantage."

Erin watched the rest of the team quickly scramble in all directions and then looked at Voight in concern. "The third man…think he's the one that targeted Kelly a week back?"

"Maybe," Voight huffed. "This is Jackson's game and that pisses me off. We need to get the upper hand. We need some kind of personal leverage that will make Arthur Ryder confess something that will lead us to Jackson and his next move."

"Hank…"

"If we don't stop him in time…I fear the next big move could mean the end for a lot of people we care about."

"Right," Erin whispered in dread as she slowly wandered back to her desk. She pulled her phone and looked at a selfie she took of herself, Kelly and George and couldn't help but smile. The second picture she flipped to was her and Shay making goofy faces and the third was her, Shay and George making goofy faces. Her smiled quickly turned to one of despair and her stomach tightened as she thought about something happening to the people she was now starting to care most about. "Kelly…" she whispered as she grabbed her jacket and rushed for the stairs.

Voight looked up as he neared his office and saw her leave and knew she was going to 51 to give them an update and check on Kelly. He wouldn't stop her this time, but also worried that the more she was pulled into their world, the bigger a target she now placed on her back.

He'd be right. About a few things. None of them were good.

XXXXXXXX

"You ate them all?"

"You're surprised?" Matt tossed back with a laugh as Dawson just shook her head. "I'm not the kind of guy who likes to share."

"Oh really? And is that in all areas of your life Matt Casey?" She playfully flirted back as he nodded in haste. "I'll have to remember that."

"And what about you? Do you like to share?"

"Oh hell no," she stated proudly. "Especially freshly baked goodies."

"Ah," Matt smiled as they slowly headed into the common area and up to the counter where Kelly was standing. "How's the arm?"

"Still attached," he replied with some mild sarcasm as Matt's balled fist playfully sailed through the air and almost struck it.

"Violence in the workplace," Dawson declared with a laugh as Erin entered the common area through the large garage area and walked up to them with a strained smile.

"Hey," Kelly greeted in haste as he pulled away and neared her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…scratch. Was a graze. I'm fine. Had some fresh O2 and I'm good. What's going on with Jackson? What did he confess? Any motive?"

"That was Arthur Ryder," Erin told them all as everyone in the immediate area, including Boden now snapped to attention. "It wasn't Jackson. He's still on the loose."

"Great," Herrmann piped up in sarcasm.

"But we're hoping that now that Ryder's facing some real jail time with the attempted murder, he'll tell us what we need to know and that's where to find his boss."

"In the meantime, 51, we all stay alert. I'll call 63 with an update. Tell them they still gotta stay vigilant," Boden told Erin who nodded in agreement.

"So he's still out there," Kelly huffed as she looked up in concern and nodded in somber agreement.

"Yeah…and until he's caught… _no one_ is safe," she uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

 _Hunched over a small desk, in a dark corner, of a rundown building not far from both Firehouses, Ernest Jackson's dark eyes narrowed at the faces before him. For a few seconds he looked up and glanced at a picture of a young boy; a few seconds after that, his fist balled and slammed so hard onto the desk, a cup bounced off and clattered to the floor. And beside the cup lay a shattered picture of two young boys; both different from the picture still on the desk._

 _'You will pay…isn't that right Arthur?' He asked the picture of his son and then narrowed his gaze. 'They will pay for what they did…ALL OF THEM!'_

 _Ernest Jackson leaned back in the rickety chair and closed his eyes as an old tune started to play softly in the background and his mind drifted back in time – filled with tormented images of a life he destroyed._

 _A few seconds later he too started to mumble the words:_

 _'Only emptiness remains….it replaces all the pain…won't you come out and play with me…we all fall down…like toy soldiers!'_

 _'And they will…ALL…fall down!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…yeah Jackson isn't stable at all! Not good for our people. Btw to me songs really evoke emotion to a scene so was listening to Maritka's Toy Soldiers and found the lyrics fitting for my baddie and if you give a listen you might agree; he's addicted to pain and revenge! But will Ryder confess the truth? Will they stop Jackson in time? or ….? (evil smile) so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Twisting History

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 16 – Twisting History**

* * *

"Just a scratch…damn can't believe it wasn't him," Kelly groaned as he sat on the edge of his desk in his office as Erin's eyes rested on the fresh bandage over the wound he sustained at the fire. "Some kind of crazy bastard…Erin…"

"I know," she interjected in haste as his hand covered hers as it rested on his wounded arm. "I uh…" she stammered as the heat started to grow between them in the small, enclosed space. "I can't say this officially but I don't want you to take any more calls."

"What?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"Like I said…" she huffed as she pulled back with a terse smile. "Just watch your back. Hank thinks his next one will be something big. Coming up to the anniversary of his son's death."

"Yeah those kind always like to revisit sites they've been before or something that means something to them."

"What's the history of calls with that place?"

"Boden is looking into that," Kelly told her in truth as her phone beeped.

"I gotta get back. I know Boden put you all on alert but Kelly there's the other guy out there…haven't forgotten about him."

"Think he's an accomplice?"

"Not sure. Hopefully when I get back, Hank will have something that we can use to find Ernest Jackson and end this for good."

"Lemme know. We still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Can't wait," Erin answered with an eager smile as she leaned in closer. Kelly's hand briefly cupped her jaw as their lips met for a few heated seconds before they were forced to part. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Okay."

Kelly watched her leave and then slowly headed into the hallway and followed her into the common area until she had disappeared back outside into the parking lot. Jackson and his accomplice Arthur Ryder were Erin's business but the man in black was his, with that he headed back to his office, closed the door and called his superior – his _top_ superior.

 _"Tiberg."_

"Sir, Kelly Severide. Do you have a few minutes?"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Brett did you see…" Dawson started as she rounded the corner into the locker room and instantly stopped short as Matt turned to face her – bare chested. Her heart skipped a few beats as he stood before her only partially dressed. Her cheeks flushed at the same time as his but a few seconds later a frown displayed upon her brow and his head slightly cocked to the right in question. "Your back…are those from today?" She asked in quiet shock as she dared to near.

"Yeah…blast sent me flying backward," Matt replied with a small shrug as she neared. "Will be stiff for a bit but I'm good. I never tell Caitlin. She'd just worry."

"I don't blame her," Dawson confessed as she looked at Matt with a worried glance. "Because you know…I worry too…" she added somewhat casually as she moved in a bit closer and closed the gap to only a few inches between them.

"Really?" He whispered warmly.

"Really," she confirmed.

Dawson's hand reached out and rested on his bare skin before she dared to lean in closer. Within seconds, his lips met hers and the warmth between them exploded into electrifying shocks. Her lips elicited a small moan of delight, but it was quickly cut short as they heard voices nearing the locker room.

"Should get those tended to," Dawson gently stammered with a flushed face as Brett entered and then stopped short and instantly grinned. "I was just…looking for…here it is," Dawson smiled as Brett shook her head.

"I so called it," she declared triumphantly as she darted back out of the room.

"At least I have the goods on her," Dawson playfully warned as she looked back at Matt. "Do you want me to put something on those bruises?"

"Sure," Matt replied as he handed her the small tube.

Her hand gingerly reached out and then rested on his warm skin; instantly heat between them started to grow and her touch was enjoyed by them both. "How's that?"

"Feels good. Take a lickin' and keep on tickin'," Matt retorted with a grin.

"My hero," she whispered with a smile as Matt pulled his shirt on and the two of them rejoined their team members in the common area.

The mood was more somber than normal and it was due in part to the fact that the madman who now stalked them was still on the loose – and his next move was anyone's guess. But that guess? Was as dark as it would come and so dare not be uttered.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly?" Benny asked in wonder as he spied his son heading for the exit to CFD headquarters. "What's going on?"

"Hey…just wanting to check on something," Kelly replied as a deep frown crossed his brow. "Remember my first water rescue?"

"When you were with Company 25?"

"Yeah. Boy and his dad in the submerged truck?"

"Think so…the other tank started to leak and so only you went down. Saved the boy. But dad didn't make it."

"That one. Adam Williamson."

"Okay, what about him?"

"I…okay I think he's been following me or something," Kelly replied with a small huff. "I don't know for sure but when I got back into town someone started to…do well things and…ah never mind."

"Hey…what's going on?"

"He's a custodian here at CFD."

"And?"

"And he'd have heard that I was coming back here," Kelly stated in truth. "I need to go see him. Settle this…whatever the hell it is."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but I gotta find out," Kelly insisted as Benny just shook his head.

"Alright…I'll drive. Where to?"

"Got the address right here," Kelly waved the file and then called Boden. As Kelly settled into his father's AI truck he could only hope that Erin and her team found something on Jackson that would bring him down for good.

XXXXXXXX

"He hasn't cracked yet?" Erin asked Jay and Antonio in disbelief as they watched Voight verbally berate Arthur Ryder but the stoic sidekick just remained face forward with a placid expression.

"Unless he's actually telling the truth…Jackson probably didn't bring him into his inner circle," Jay commented as Erin shook her head. "Voight's gone into scary mode twice and still nothing."

"I want a turn with him," Antonio hissed as Ruzek neared them.

"Still going at it?" Adam Ruzek asked in surprise.

"Find anything?" Erin's desperate plea is heard in the quiet hallway.

"Yeah," Ruzek waved a file in the air. "And this guy Jackson's past….is pretty messed up."

The three of them turned and followed their fellow intelligence detective into their 'bullpen' while Voight finished up with Ryder.

"What'd you find?"

"Okay so…this is Ernest Jackson," Ruzek pulled out an old black and white photo and held it up for them all to see; the same photo that Jackson had on his table and had looked at the night before. "And the boy next to him…is his twin brother, Arthur."

"What? _Another_ Arthur Jackson?" Erin retorted, referring to Jackson's deceased son by the same name – Arthur Jackson.

"And guess how his brother died?"

"Damn…" Antonio cursed as Voight entered the area and neared them. "His twin brother died in a fire."

"Yeah that he allegedly started," Ruzek added as Voight approached.

"What'd he say?" Erin questioned Voight.

"Either he's taken interrogation 101 by a team of marine's or he actually knows nothing. What'd you find?" Voight retorted.

"A lot more pieces to this twisted puzzle," Erin huffed as she pinned the picture of Jackson and his brother on their evidence board. "How did the fire start?"

"Just says Jackson's father told the fire crew that his sons were playing outside in the backyard and just…goofing around with stuff they shouldn't be, when it started," Ruzek read the notes on file as he handed the paper to his boss. "Twin got too close and…and he was gone by the time the fire department arrived."

"So…Ernest Jackson had a twin. They were buddies and like twins probably pretty close," Erin started as the rest listened. "They were probably into experimenting with pyro stuff when…either it was an accident or unless Ernest got jealous for some reason and got rid of any kind of competition. Did he even try to help save his brother?"

"Or if it was an accident and he felt guilty then he tried to fill that void with people who looked like his brother," Jay commented as he showed them something else in the file. "Check out this photo from his high school yearbook."

"Ernest Jackson and…Arthur Samuelson…" Voight hissed as his brow furrowed. "A few other snippets but I'll bet if we traced this guy's past steps he'll have filled that void with other Arthur's."

"He gets married and then names his son after his dead brother. His son dies and then…he tries again to fill that void with another Arthur," Erin mused as she looked at Voight in wonder.

"Wonder if his favorite movie is King Arthur?" Jay snickered as Voight's lips pursed.

"Hunnam or Owen version?" Antonio interjected.

"Hunnam had that wicked sword," Atwater chimed in as Voight shook his head and then cleared his throat.

"I like the Owen version best," Erin added and then shrugged at Voight. "Okay right so…maybe his wife learned something and threatened him? Do we know anything for sure on her actual whereabouts?" She asked weakly as they all got back onto topic.

"If we dug up the yard we'd know for sure," Antonio suggested as Voight nodded.

"Get a court order and make it happen. But be discreet. You can be sure this bastard is watching everything."

"Mouse is working on the security footage and banking stuff."

"Okay, while we wait let's dig up anything we can on Arthur Ryder. Let's find something we can use against him. Get him to turn on his employer. I'm willing to bet he knows more than he's telling us," Voight directed. And he'd be right. But when that right was revealed he'd wish he wasn't.

XXXXXXXX

"Looks pretty empty," Kelly mused softly as they neared the address of the man he thought _might_ be trying to target him. "Ever see him around the building?"

"Never really looked," Benny offered with a small shrug as he brought the truck to a stop. "I will now. Want me to check with HR and see what shift he works?"

"Yeah," Kelly huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked away. But something quickly caught his eye and he muttered a small curse in an undertone before he got out of the truck and hurried toward something that was partially hidden behind a small shed.

"It's him…" Kelly stated as he pulled his phone and took a picture of the black motorcycle and then license plate and then looked at his father with a nod. "This is the bike Detective Burzek said he saw and the one I saw outside Molly's. This is the guy! Call HR right now and see where he is."

"Kelly…you have no proof," Benny warned his son as Kelly pulled his phone and called Erin.

 _"You what?"_

"I think this is the guy that hit me. Dad's going to call HR and see if he's at work. Which is CFD headquarters."

 _"What?" Erin asked again. "Where are you right now?"_

"At this guy's home address. Erin, get a warrant or whatever and check his car. It'll have some front end damage."

He could hear her utter a soft curse but reminded her that she's busy with the Jackson case and he wasn't about to wait around for this guy to take another shot.

 _"Okay I'm sending an officer there to watch the house. And Kelly…if you see him before I get there, do not engage."_

Kelly begrudgingly uttered a 'copy' as he looked at his father and frowned. "She's sending a couple of uni's over here. Let's get down to CFD is he there?"

"He is. Still on shift. Kelly…" Benny started in concern.

"I just want to talk to him. Ask him if it's because I let his father die."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"I know…but I need him to hear it from me."

With that the two of them got back into Benny's truck and hurried back to CFD where Kelly hoped he could at least finalize one small puzzle.

XXXXXXXX

"Great!" Matt groaned as he slammed down the phone and then looked up to see Boden in his entranceway. "Did you talk to Severide?"

"CPD is going to meet him there."

"I get him wanting to get to the bottom of this," Matt agreed as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at his boss. "Voight tell you anything more about Jackson?"

"As much as he could," Boden answered in truth. "It's a pretty sordid history from what he told me."

"So…it's personal."

"Very. Voight said this guy had a twin and he died in a fire when they were young boys."

"A fire…that Ernest Jackson started?" Matt asked in dread.

"They're still working on that," Boden replied. "Let me know if you hear from Kelly."

"Copy."

Dawson looked up from arranging some supplies to see Nancy Casey enter with Caitlin at her side.

"Gabby!" Caitlin exclaimed as she rushed toward the surprised paramedic.

"Hey you!" Dawson smiled as she knelt down and offered a warm hug to the little girl as Nancy Casey neared. "Hi," Dawson greeted. "Matt's…inside."

"Oh good. We were just in the area," Nancy started as Matt, who had been informed by one of the team, entered the large truck area and headed toward his mother and daughter.

"Daddy!"

"Hey…what's going on?" Matt asked in instant concern.

"We were in the area. Had to finish up some school paperwork," Nancy told them in truth. "So, Matt tells me you're going to help out at Caitlin's school for the open house," Nancy looked at Dawson with a smile as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…I run the first aid booth…some first aid fun for the kids."

"I think that's great," Nancy grinned as Matt offered Dawson a sheepish smile. "Well Caitlin's exited."

"Is Naomi or George here?"

"George is here!"

All of them turned to see Shay enter with Kelly's son, George at her side and walk up to them with a friendly smile. "Kelly around?"

"No, he's…helping his dad with…something," Matt stammered in haste as Dawson instantly queued in on his tense body language.

"Oh yeah…he'll be back soon. How about we take the kids inside and see what fun things Otis and Cruz are cooking up?" Dawson suggested as Matt looked at her gratefully.

"Can we daddy?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"If you get called out, I'll take her home," Nancy promised.

"Okay," Matt agreed as he looked at Shay next. "Join us?"

"Sure why not. Come on George, let's wait for dad inside."

"Can I go inside daddy's truck?" George asked in wonder.

"How about when he gets back he'll take you," Matt suggested as George offered a reluctant nod.

"So…what's this school thing about?" Shay asked as she looped her arm in Dawson's and the two of them followed after the kids inside.

"Matthew? Are you coming?" Nancy inquired as Matt hung back.

"Yeah…be there in a second. You go on a head," Matt urged his mother and offered her a tight lipped smile. He waited until she was inside before he pulled his phone and called Kelly. "Come on buddy…pick up."

"Casey?"

Matt looked up at Boden neared with a wondering glance. "Heard from Severide?"

"No…and he's not answering," Matt stated with a frown. "Something's wrong."

* * *

 **A/N:** so a bit more into jackson's past and the clues in this chapter should have answered a few in the last hehe you know I'm not going to give it all away just yet! Got some couple time in there for you all and hope you liked it and a few bits of humor hehe will Kelly find his man in time? Is he really a Jackson accomplice? And yay Shay's back! But hmm Kelly better answer that phone! Please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much!


	17. Calm before the Storm?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 17 – Calm before the Storm?**

* * *

"Ah you lost him!"

"I'm not the damn CPD!" Benny shot back as his truck was stopped by a fully engaged railway crossing. "Who you should have called!"

"He's guilty which is why he ran!"

"Still shoulda had backup," Benny reminded him as Kelly shook his head.

"I told Erin."

"You didn't wait as she instructed."

"I wanted to handle his on my own. Erin's team…their busy with Jackson. I just…I just want to know what his problem is? Think he'll be back for work?"

"Doubt it."

"Well I can't call and put an APB on him because he's not a suspect but…"

"He's not?" Benny interjected in haste as Kelly's brows arched.

He pulled his phone and then gently cursed as he realized it was still on silent. After a quick cursed he called Matt to see what was going on.

 _"Everything okay?"_

"Yeah just…working on something with dad here. Heading back. What's going on?"

 _"Shay's here with George. She's asking for you. I said you were with your dad."_

"Ah right! forgot they were coming, thanks man," Kelly outwardly grimaced as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm on my way back."

"Gonna call Erin or Hank?" Benny questioned after Kelly had hung up.

"And have them both chew out my ass?" Kelly retorted sourly. "I'd call Antonio but I know they are all busy with this."

"Kelly…."

"I have to clear this up. I'll send a quick request to meet and talk it out and then…this is my mess and I gotta fix it."

XXXXXXXX

"There he is!"

"Daddy!" George exclaimed excitedly as he ran and literally jumped into his father's open arms.

"Ah…nearly toppled me that time," Kelly grinned as Shay neared him and gave him a hug. "Was busy with dad. So…where are we going to move?" He inquired as the three of them slowly walked down the hallway to his office and then entered.

"We already went by the loft. Love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Shay stated firmly as George was instantly distracted by a computer game on his father's open computer. "Fresh start huh."

"And as for work…"

"Chief Boden already said he'd try to help me find an open spot at a House nearby. Great guy."

"Boden's the best," Kelly agreed.

"Like it here though. I know I know…Dawson has a partner," Shay gently groaned. "So are her and Matt engaged or what?"

"Engaged?" Kelly retorted in amusement as he shook his head no. "Why?"

"Sure act like a married couple," she grinned. "Told them to get a room at one time."

"Need to be married for that?"

"Your son needs stability," she shot back after she had covered George's ears.

"Mom-mmy," George huffed as he yanked her hands down. "I wanna hear the grown up stuff," he lightly pouted.

"I told your father he needs to eat his spinach."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Kelly just offered them a laugh but knew her words to be true; George did need someone stable and he too was tired of having to put himself out there in the dating world in the hopes of finding someone to love him and his son combined. Had it been just him it might not have mattered as urgently. But with George? As George got older it would be more and more frustrating for him not to have someone stable he could rely on. That was for all of them.

"Okay so, why don't you head to the loft, put a down payment down, get the keys and…and we'll move into our new home!"

"Do I get my own room?"

"A nice big one!"

"Yay!"

But just as he was about to revel in his jubilation, his phone rang and Erin's number appeared and he knew he was going to have hell to pay for not waiting for her or the uniformed officer at Adam Williamson's home address.

 _"Kelly? What the hell is going on?"_

Yeah…she was mad. And rightfully so.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay got the court order and Atwater and Ruzek are the old Jackson place now and ready to search and then possibly exhume anything they find," Voight explained as he walked up to Erin, Jay and Antonio. "Hopefully there will still be enough DNA to make a positive ID."

"But Ryder isn't saying anything yet?"

"Not a peep," Voight huffed. "We need something personal on him."

"There isn't much," Mouse's voice was heard as the intelligence team looked in his direction as he neared. "Still working on most of the security footage but I think I have an address on him. He lives alone. Parents deceased when he was young. No siblings. Bounced around to a few foster homes and has some minor charges on his file…which you already know. Maybe you'll find more at his apartment."

"Jay, Antonio. Go check it out."

"On it," Jay stated as he plucked the paper from Mouse's grasp and headed for his desk.

"Earlier…what was that with Kelly?" Voight asked in an undertone as she looked up with pursed lips.

"I told him to stop playing lone ranger," she groaned in frustration.

Voight watched Antonio and Jay leave and then looked back at Erin with a heavy frown. "Something's not adding up. What aren't we seeing here?"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I'll see you at the open House," Dawson told Caitlin as they neared Nancy's car.

"Can I help you at your booth?"

"Tell you what, after you get settled in with your teachers and stuff, you can definitely help me out. I don't think I'll be able to hand out all the goodies on my own."

"I can definitely do that!" Caitlin declared confidently as Matt couldn't help but grin. He watched his mother and daughter get into the car and pull away before he looked at Dawson with an adoring glance. "Thank you. She loves to get involved in stuff."

"She'll be fun to have around. Brett will be there and George and a few of the others. I think Tonio's youngest, Diego is also going to help out. It was his grade school so he said he wouldn't mind. Course I think Tonio had to bribe him," she lightly laughed as she looked over at Brett. "When Brett first told me…I swear I laughed and said she wasn't ready for a guy with kids."

"What'd she say?"

"People can surprise you," Dawson mused as Matt nodded in agreement.

"They can," he agreed softly as she looked at him square on. "But in a good way. Means a lot you want to include her."

"You can make it up to me," Dawson playfully shot back as Matt laughed.

"Always keeping me guessing," he gently snickered as she nodded. "I like that."

They both watched Kelly, Shay and George approach and then after a few hugs to Shay and George, the three of them watched Shay and George leave and then disappear from view.

"Finally have a place to call our own now."

"Happy to hear it," Matt stated as the three of them slowly headed for the entrance to go back inside.

"Dawson, Shay already has plans for the big school outing," Kelly chuckled.

"She told me," Dawson smiled. "She…is great. Hope she can find an opening nearby."

"Hope so too."

The three of them headed inside where Kelly told Matt and Dawson about his new home and his hopes for Shay's long term stay in Chicago.

XXXXXXXX

"This place is creepy," Antonio commented softly as they entered the rundown apartment complex that Arthur Ryder called home.

"Yeah. And with his background no wonder he went looking for something else," Jay added in a soft whisper as the old, open elevator carried them to the second floor. "Careful…this guy might know we were coming here."

"Agreed."

"Still like Hunnam's version better," Jay mentioned casually as Antonio laughed.

"Next team movie night…the Arthur's back to back and then we'll all judge," Antonio suggested as Jay nodded his approval.

They slowly neared the apartment and then pulled their guns and the key the landlord had offered at their first stop on the first floor. Jay slowly turned the key and Antonio held his breath while he pushed the door open and then both waited – for any kind of surprise to reveal itself. Nothing happened.

"Voight. We're here. So far no trip wires on the door but we'll keep our eyes open," Jay relayed as the two of them gingerly stepped into the musty smelling apartment.

"Nice smell. Guess he's never been taught basic cleaning skills," Antonio commented in sarcasm.

"Or just not here for a few days. Where does he spend the rest of his time then?" Jay mused as they started to scan the sparsely populated dwelling. The two of them started to slowly separate, careful with each step into the unknown. "We need something…something that'll tie us to Jackson."

Jay headed toward the bedroom while Antonio headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything they could find. "Nothing electronic. Doesn't add up. Jackson doesn't seem like a dark ages kinda guy but this…" Jay muttered from inside the bathroom.

"I know. No laptop, phone…small TV and no cable…oh wait…Halstead!" Antonio called out as Jay reemerged into the main living area. "Help me move this…carefully."

The two of them started to slowly pull the fridge forward and then stopped and looked behind. "Son of a bitch…" Jay cursed softly as they saw a small computer in a pouch behind the fridge already connected to an internet jack. "Clever."

"Scarily so," Antonio muttered as he carefully retrieved it; while Jay called Voight with an update. Once plucked free, Antonio placed the little electronic device into a plastic evidence bag and then looked at Jay with a frown.

"Well…we knew this wouldn't be easy right?"

"I know but…almost feels _too easy_ ," he uttered fatefully as the fridge was slightly jostled and they heard a distinct 'click'. Both eyes widened as they realized they had only seconds to vacate the premises. "Ah damn!"

"MOVE!" Jay shouted as he literally pushed Antonio toward the door and the two of them bolted toward the far end of the hallway as fast as possible.

 **BOOM!**

XXXXXXXX

"Wonder if this is another one of Jackson's goodies?" Kelly groaned as they prepared to answer their latest call; Kelly not knowing that it was the call that Antonio and Jay were already at – a part of.

"Listen up! Fire is at the apartment of Jackson's current accomplice Arthur Jackson. Go carefully! We don't know what we could be facing!" Boden told them as they all paused a few seconds before they got into their respective trucks and sped toward the fire scene.

On the way to the scene Kelly pulled his phone and looked at Erin's last text message: ' _Williamson never showed up to his home or back at the CFD. I'll name him a suspect in this case and that way we can put out an APB. Ruzek did chase him at one of the scene's so it's with merit. Soon as I know something else I'll let you know. Stay safe and stay away from Williamson! –Erin'_

Normally when they reach a scene, everyone in their respective trucks takes a few extra breaths in anticipation as they'll once again be charging into the unknown and with this arsonist on the loose – it could be their last charge – ever. However, this time it was someone else who was going to take a few extra breaths – but of anxiety.

"Dawson is that…."

"Antonio?" Dawson asked as her and Brett exchanged small panicked expressions. As soon as Ambulance 61 stopped, both women jumped out and rushed toward a slightly battered and bruised Jay and Antonio as they helped a few lingering residents.

"Oh no!" Brett offered weakly.

"Tonio!" Dawson exclaimed as Boden neared.

"Ryder's apartment…was set to blow when we…moved the fridge," he slightly coughed as Matt and Kelly neared. "Bomb squad has cleared the rest of the apartment. Safe to enter now. "

"Alright! You heard him!" Boden turned to Matt and Kelly to relay instructions as Jay neared them; Voight and Erin en route.

"Was Erin in there?" Kelly asked Antonio in concern as Jay's brow slightly furrowed.

"No. She's coming with Voight. Not many in there and I think we got them all out. But not sure," Antonio apologized as he looked Brett with a tightly drawn expression.

"Sit down," she gestured as Dawson looked at Jay. "I'll go easier on you than she will."

Brett's hand slightly trembled a few seconds before Antonio's fingers rested on them and the small moment was enough to allay her nerves and get her back on track. "Right…" she huffed as she continued.

"What's going on in there?" Dawson asked her brother as Jay went to meet Voight who just arrived.

"Hell broke loose. Minor hell though…pretty sure this guy Jackson has something major planned."

"Thinking that too," Voight's gruff voice is heard as he neared.

"What'd you find out?"

"Ryder…he overheard me talking to Antonio when they were in his apartment."

"What did he say?" Antonio questioned.

"One word."

"Boom," Erin commented as she turned and looked at the burning apartment. _Kelly…you better come out of that…_

"Where is the device now?" Voight asked Antonio in wonder.

"Figured he'd be watching so…we couldn't bring it out in the open. It's…hidden."

"Where?" Voight pressed further.

"The back of ambulance 32. It was here first and on its way to Med. We put it into the bottom of the stretcher under the blanket inside the building. He couldn't have seen it," Jay explained.

"Okay so…"

"And we called Burgess to get it at Med from Wil," Jay added in haste. "It's in good hands."

"Good," Voight stated as Boden neared and then looked at Voight and his dark gaze clouded further.

"Yeah…he knew. Not sure if he knew we found what he hid behind the fridge but hopefully it'll lead us to Jackson," Voight stated in exasperation.

"Not gonna ask the…or else," Boden commented darkly.

"Don't," Voight gently warned. "Or this…" he paused to whisper at the burning structure, "will be a walk in the park compared to what Jackson really has in store."

And in that moment Erin quickly recalled Voight's words from earlier… ' _he'll make you pay in the worst way possible – hurting those you love most while you are forced to watch them die.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…so yes those of you who have read my stories know I love evil plots twists and turns but I love that you don't despair and know everything will be answered in the end (but usually before). Shay's here to stay! Yay! Our couples and families are drawing closer and our bad guy is getting bolder. Yikes! Lots a head so please do review with your favorite moments and thanks so much!


	18. Wrong us – Shall we not Revenge?

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 18 – Wrong us – Shall we not Revenge?**

* * *

Erin watched Kelly emerge from the now smoking structure and felt herself finally exhale. Now she could focus on getting mad at him for going after Adam Williamson alone. Voight told her that Kelly could be a lone wolf at times, taking matters into his own hands – something Benny Severide would readily cop to but wasn't much better, Voight would retort as both Severide men had a penchant for attracting trouble and not calling for help until almost too late.

"All clear Chief!" Kelly called out as he neared Erin and offered her a defeated expression. "Before you say it…" he started in a low tone as he glanced up at Voight and then back at her. "Anything?"

"You should have waited. There I said it. No not yet," she replied with a heavy sigh. "You know if he's an accomplice and Jackson's at the helm anything we find could also be rigged to blow. Bomb squad's at his place right now."

"I need to talk to him. You find him, I want first crack."

"Kelly…."

"Screw the rules!" He gently hissed as Voight neared.

"No more lone wolf," Voight warned as he continued past.

"Just…keep me posted," Kelly told her as her hand reached out and brushed his. "Dinner?"

"See you in a few hours."

Kelly watched her leave and then turned to see Boden looking at him in wonder. "Don't…ask."

"Kelly…"

"Chief, this doesn't involve the house. I think it's personal on me and just a misunderstanding. I gotta clear it up."

"Next time, you take real backup and I don't mean Benny."

Kelly's lips pursed but he nodded in resignation as he turned to his team and told them to pack up.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Antonio?"

"Got is bell rung but he's okay. The worst have already been transported to Med," Dawson told Matt as they looked at the charred building. "This guy really worries me. I don't want him to think that any of us…could be next," her voice died out as she looked at him with a strained smile. "Few days off should calm the nerves."

"But is tomorrow really a day off," Matt reminded her with a smile as Brett neared.

"Well…it's fun work," Dawson retorted.

"We need to transport that older man to Med," Brett told her.

"I thought he said…" Dawson started in confusion as Brett groaned in exasperation. "Right…see you back at the house."

"Okay."

Matt watched her leave and then headed for Boden. "Still within our jurisdiction but think he knew CPD would be here?"

"According to Voight he did," Boden explained as Kelly neared them.

"Still no Jackson?"

"Not yet. But in the meantime we keep our wits about us and just watch out for each other when we answer a call. Let's get back."

"I worry this is all just leading up to something big," Matt looked at Kelly fatefully as Kelly nodded in agreement. "So when's the move in date?"

The two of them chatted a bit before they headed back to their respective trucks and then headed back to Firehouse 51.

XXXXXXXX

 _~won't you come out and play with me…step by step…all fall down…like toy soldiers…'_

 _"They won't know what to expect until everything they love will be TAKEN from them!"_

 _Ernest Jackson looked down at a few faces and hissed angrily. "You're….dead," he huffed as he drew a red line through one of the faces – Harry Caplan, the squad leader who perished a few months back when both Matt and Kelly started and whose position, Kelly Severide assumed. "You…" he paused over injured and now out of professional commission, Trevor Jones and then man who's position Matt Casey assumed, "got away but…you won't escape in the end. You will pay."_

 _His gaze drops down to the second row of pictures – another group of familiar faces and the row below that with two new ones. "You'll suffer along with the others," he sneered as he looked over at the picture of him and his son and then him and his brother._

 _"She never understood….she never will. But...everyone else will...they'll have to! WHETHER THEY WANT TO OR NOT!"_

 _~...all fall down…like toy soldiers…'_

XXXXXXXX

"We're still waiting on DNA results from the body they found in Jackson's former backyard."

"Wow really? They found a body? The wife?" Kelly questioned as he looked up at Erin who stood in the entranceway to his office later that same day.

"Not sure. Was pretty decomposed but they did find a necklace around the neck that was seen in an early photograph of Edith Jackson. The forensic team is all over that place right now."

"And Adam Williamson?"

"Still no trace. Guess you spooked him."

"Yeah," Kelly huffed as he slowly stood up. "Ready?" He asked as she nodded and both slowly took their leave.

"So have Shay and George moved here for good?"

"They are having dinner at Benny's tonight. Shay put down the down payment and got the keys and our stuff…is on it's way. Glad because they both need a solid place to stay."

"What about you?"

"Yeah I…I guess I just worry about them and figure I'll worry about myself later."

The words might not have sounded like much but it was something in his tone that endured her to him a bit further and she couldn't help but lean over and offer a kiss, something he readily accepted in return. "Any room in there," she paused to point at his heart, "for someone else?"

"Think you were there from day one," Kelly whispered as his hands cupped her face and the kiss between them deepened. Within seconds the cool air between them started to warm and little electrical currents started to generate. "Should go before…"

"Kelly…"

"Shay reminded me that…" he stopped and looked at her with a distressed expression. "No…let's just go enjoy dinner."

"What did you want to tell me?" Erin insisted.

"So I kinda had…in the past a reputation of…" he stammered as her arm looped into his. "I want something long term."

She looked up with a smile and then stretched her neck upward and whispered him the assurance he needed to hear, "me too."

His arm pulled out of hers and wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as they headed for a nearby cozy diner where they would sit and eat and laugh and talk and grow closer together; long term would start to be cemented for them both.

XXXXXXXX

"Night off…you sure you want to cook?" Matt inquired as they neared Gabby's apartment.

"Love to cook. In fact…after a tough day I find it rather…relaxing."

"Until you…burn something?" Matt tossed with a sheepish chuckle.

"Ah speaking from experience Lieutenant Casey?" Her turn to teasingly flirt in return.

"Lips are sealed," he replied firmly as she arched her dark brows and his lips twisted upward. "Nice place."

"Thanks…Brett sometimes crashes here when she's alone and bored and Antonio is working," Gabby informed him with a small snicker. "Depending on the type but that girl cannot hold all her alcohol. At least she's a fun drunk, which doesn't happen very often and I'm…rambling again," she concluded with a small huff as Matt neared her.

"That's not a bad thing," he told her seriously as she looked up with an adoring glance. "Have you…started anything yet?"

"No…why?"

"Then it won't burn," he whispered as he leaned in closer and silenced her next words with a searing kiss. One that lasted a bit longer than intended but enjoyed by both.

XXXXXXXX

"So…promise me you'll stay away from Williamson until you hear from me?" Erin cautioned as they sat in his car outside the firehouse a few hours later.

"I will but I really want to confront him. I gotta know for sure and I gotta make things right…if he's blaming me then we gotta talk about it. That needs to happen."

"I get it but this guy might want more than talk."

"I think he was angry at first…you know you see someone you've blamed for so long and then you act and then…hey I'm not saying he's mellowed now I don't know but…but I think he might have seen me with George and then…I don't know. I need to talk to him."

"Gotta find him first," she reminded him as she lingered in his car. "So…you know I never saw your big truck yet."

"Oh…is that what you're calling it?" He playfully wagged his brows as her face flushed. "Not…big engine?"

"Ok-ay…" she groaned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer.

"Wanna come see my big engine?" Kelly asked in a husky tone as he leaned in closer.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

XXXXXXXX

Matt let himself into his darkened home a few hours later, a satisfied smile still played upon his face as he closed and locked the door and then crept down the hall toward his daughter's bedroom. He glanced in the doorway at her sleeping figure and couldn't help but smile warmly. His mother was a big help and he couldn't imagine what he'd do if he had to send his beloved daughter to be with a stranger every day when she was growing up and he was at work for long days at a time. He had worried at first that being a single father would scare Dawson away but she proved that she wanted to be a part of their life and now he wondered how she'd fit into their home. _More than enough room,_ his mind delightedly reminded him as he quietly made his way down the hallway toward his own bedroom and closed the door. In fact…he couldn't wait until she wanted to become a permanent resident in his home – in their home. A few family. A new start for them all.

With that happy thought churning in his brain, Matt flipped off his light and went to sleep with happy dreams. He would need them.

XXXXXXXX

"By that smile I'll say the night ended on a _very_ positive note," Shay commented as she watched Kelly enter what would be the last night in their shared hotel room. "Your father by the way…isn't a great cook."

"Did you tell him that?" Kelly shot back with a snicker.

"Not in front of George who thinks super Benny can do no wrong," Shay retorted in sarcasm as Kelly chuckled.

"Let him live the dream a bit longer," Kelly grinned as he kicked off his boots and then his jacket. "Like our new place?"

"Will be nice to be in there when it's fully set up. So here's the plan. I'll take the goober to the open House at the school tomorrow and help Dawson with the booth and then duck out a bit early and get all the stuff moved in. I want to see the school also. Oh and I invited Fiona to the House warming."

"House warning?"

"Can't have a new place without having people over to come and get…okay not drunk per say but…that's okay right?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Kelly shot back.

"Yeah kinda," Shay stated unapologetically. "So…tell me about Ms. Dimples."

The two of them talked about most of Kelly's dinner date with Erin and then the lights were turned off and much like Matt, Kelly went to bed with happy thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

 _And while the rest of Firehouse 51, former and current, slept soundly, one person was up…putting the finishing touches on what he hoped would be the darkest day for a good number of them. Ultimately for them all._

XXXXXXXX

"What've we got?" Voight asked his team early the next morning.

"Okay so…DNA results are in and….the body does belong to Edith Jackson," Ruzek declared early the next morning, the day of bit school's open House. "Fire was an excuse. Two bullet holes were found in the chest."

"Son of a bitch murdered his wife."

"She obviously found something on him to incriminate him and…"

"Hold on a sec," Ruzek interrupted. "Forensics also confirmed that she was six months pregnant...with a girl."

"What?"

"Don't tell me…he killed her because she wasn't having another Arthur?" Jay dared to challenge and then shrugged when Voight cast him a wry glance. "What?"

"And no one mentioned a pregnancy?" Voight continued.

"None of the neighbors but then they also said she didn't get out much and wasn't seen in the last few months before her death. We might never know."

"But we found her sister," Atwater added as he rushed in from up the stairs. "Just got this in. She lives about an hour from here. She might know something."

"Go and see her now and see what she can find out. Maybe Edith confided in her if she was scared to have the baby or not," Voight directed.

"Antonio, check with Mouse, he said he found out a few more details on Ryder's route. Maybe we can back track to somewhere when he intercepted or met Jackson in person and then backtrack Jackson's route from there."

"On it."

"Erin, Jay get back Ryder's apartment and see if he left anything else there," Voight directed as he turned and stared at the direction of Arthur Ryder's holding cell. "Think it's time for round two."

"Can we stay to watch?"

"Nice try," Erin groaned. "I just need to stop by the school for a second to drop off something to Shay."

"Okay…sure. Who?"

XXXXXXXX

"So how was dinner last night?" Kelly asked Matt as they both sat on the front of Truck 81 with a fresh cigar in hand.

"Dinner was…pretty good. Dessert was better," Matt answered with a widening grin as Kelly offered him a playful punch to his shoulder. "And…yours?"

"We came back here and…and I showed her my big engine," Kelly ended with a laugh as Matt looked at him in mock horror and then both laughed.

"Wonder who will crack first today? Dawson or Shay?"

"Cindy Herrmann….apparently she's having all the kids over today," Kelly commented. "Herrmann…damn I gotta give that guy credit."

"Course half the school is related to him," Matt chuckled as Boden neared them. "Any news on Jackson?"

"No but heads up today…the anniversary of his son's death. We have patrols in the area of his old home just to be sure. Oh and Voight called….they found the body of his wife and their unborn child in the backyard."

"What?"

"Damn…bastard."

"Well…let's hope today passes by without incident," Kelly uttered fatefully.

That wish…would not be answered.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh boy the gang's all here," Brett stated as she neared with Diego Dawson at her side.

"What did I sign up for," Shay groaned as Dawson gave her nephew a hug.

"Caitlin, George, Naomi…half the Herrmann clan," Dawson quipped.

"And Zoe Jones just dropped of Abby, she's bringing her here right after they register at the Principal's," Brett informed them.

"That's great. I think it'll be nice for her and Caitlin to meet," Dawson replied as Brett nodded.

"Okay I need to get a few more supplies. I'll be right back," Brett told them.

"I need to use the bathroom," Caitlin told Dawson in a low tone.

"Okay. Shay we'll be right back."

"Sure go…leave the new girl here to fend for herself," Shay drawled in sarcasm as Dawson took Caitlin by the hand and they headed for the front of the school and then disappeared inside.

"So…Diego…right? Who do you belong to again?" Shay started as George looked up with a small frown.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright I won't be too long," Erin told Jay as she jumped from the car and headed for the area where the first aid booth was set up outside close to the front entrance. "Kelly said this was yours."

"He…was right. So heard you guys had a good time last night," Shay smiled at Erin who nodded in agreement. "Well you'll have to join the three of us for dinner tomorrow night. Kelly's finally off."

"My dad works weird hours," George added making both women laugh. Shay ushered George to the side to help Diego count supplies while she talked to Erin. But just before they could say something else, Erin's radio cracked to life.

 _"Erin…"_

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked as she nodded to Shay and then pulled away for some privacy.

"Okay while Erin's busy let's go get the rest of the supplies from the office to make the little packets. You two...come with me," Shay said as her, George and Diego headed for the front of the school.

 _"I think I see…Jackson's truck here."_

"What? Where?" Erin demanded as she picked up the pace.

 _"Round back. Basement I think. I'll call for backup just in case but make sure it's him before we start a panic."_

"Jay if he…oh wait did his son go to this school? Call Mouse!"

Erin picked up her pace and then headed for the back of the school and then pushed her way in through one of the quiet back doors.

At the same time Antonio entered the holding cell where Arthur Ryder was being held. "What the hell?"

"Yeah…damndest thing, he just started singing," the guard told him as Antonio quickly called for Voight.

 _"…all fall down…like toy soldiers…"_

Voight uttered a curse just as pushed himself up from his office chair and headed for the door to go out into the holding cell area when his phone rang again and it was Jay. "What? Are you sure? Okay call the bomb squad!"

"Boss!" Mouse called out as Voight stopped in his tracks and looked up. "Erin asked me to check on what school Arthur Jackson went to. It's the same school they're at now! The same one that Chris Herrmann and Trevor Jones kids are going to."

"Along with half of 51's!" Voight growled as he hung up with Jay, yelled for back up, told Platt to call Boden and then called Erin. "Erin!"

 _"JACKSON WAS HERE! HE PLANTED SOMETHING BUT DIDN'T GET TO FINISH THE JOB! I SEE HIM! STOP POLICE!" Voight heard her shout and then shots were fired._

"Erin, get out of there! NOW!"

 _"Tell Jay he's on his way out. He was in the boiler room I'm heading there now to see what he did! It's right under the middle of the school! I think I might have interrupted him because he was angry I was there. But I don't know for sure."_

"No! Wait for the bomb squad, they're on their way!" Voight's voice raised as Antonio rushed up toward him.

 _"No time!"_

"Erin!" Voight grumbled as he looked at Antonio. "Jackson is there! Call Ruzek and Atwater! Get them to the school now! Let's go! That's his revenge! He's going to blow up the school!"

"Our family is there! All our families!" Antonio exclaimed as he tried to call his sister or son.

"Erin!" Voight tried again.

Erin rounded the corner into the boiler room in the basement of the school and stopped short, her heart rate exploded at the same time her eyes widened in horror. "He's rigged this place to blow! If I can close this…hold on I think I can disconnect…oh…God…there's more…wait not connected but okay…I see…oh damn…it's COUNTING DOWN!"

"ERIN! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Voight shouted as Platt appeared at the top of the stairs.

 _"I won't make it…"_ is all she managed. _"None of us will…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Over the phone a sickening sound is heard – **BOOM** and instantly felt by all in the near vicinity.

At the same time on the grassy field not too far away Ernest Jackson's dark eyes drank in his revenge as the school started to explode – darkness already falling. His lips sang the last few words of the song in his tormented brain while he pulled a vial from his pocket…

 _"…all fall down…like toy soldiers…"_

Darkness had fallen…on them all…

* * *

 **A/N:** AHHHHHHHHH *runs and hides* yikes! Okay so…had to get some happy couple moments in there and that of course is only going to up the emotional factor now that their loved ones are in danger – real danger! Yikes! So many are trapped inside…where? Injured…how? And running out of time! and what happens when 51 gets that call? Would love your thoughts on the couple moments and Jackson's last revenge plan and who might all be trapped/injured! so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	19. Cradles and Graves

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 19 – Cradles and Graves**

* * *

 _'GET TO THE SCHOOL! THAT'S HIS REVENGE!'_

 _Jay got out of the black sedan and started to run toward the back of the school, his legs unable to move him toward impending doom fast enough._

 _Ernest Jackson bolted from the back of the high school and raced toward the wide open field; a direction away and out of sight of the incoming Detective. His hands pulled a small vial from his pocket and his eyes glared hauntingly at the green liquid inside. He dropped to his knees and waited…_

 _Erin's eyes widened as she realized just what she faced and the fact that she wasn't about to make it out of the building. With only a few seconds to spare, she looked at the two timers and vaguely remembered what Mouse had told her about ground and detonating wires and then then yanked the ones from the largest she thought were the ground and then turned and ran toward the large fire door._

 _Jay rounded the corner…_

 _Erin slammed the door shut and raced for the stairs to get out…_

 _Jackson's lips uttered only three words 'for you Arthur' seconds before the world before him exploded with bright hues of orange, yellow and red before turning deathly black and in that moment Hank Voight's fateful claim that Ernest Jackson – "…_ _if you don't, he'll make you pay in the worst way possible – hurting those you love most while you are forced to watch them die_ _." For the first responders now incoming…that's exactly what Jackson wanted._

 _As soon as the sirens were close enough, Jackson downed the deadly contents of the vial and lay down on the grass to await his fate – an eerie look of calm on his haunted expression. "…all fall down…like toy soldiers…"_

 _He would die thinking he won…he'd be wrong._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Dawson!"

"Hey Sharon. Just taking Caitlin to the bathroom," Dawson called out as her and Caitlin Casey headed down the hallway hand in hand. They enter the bathroom and a few seconds later, the phone rang and her brother's name appeared on the face place. "Hey Tonio, what's…"

 _"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"_

"What…why? What's going on?" Dawson asked as she took Caitlin by the hand and prepared to leave. They wouldn't make it.

 _"THERE'S A B…"_ was all Antonio would be allowed.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright goober," Shay told George as her and her son headed for the front entrance and headed in the opposite direction of where Dawson had gone. "Diego, wait here a second and we'll be right back to make up those boxes. If you see Brett tell her to come and help."

"Sure thing," he shrugged as he leaned against the entrance of the school to wait for his aunt's partner. He pulled his phone just as Shay's rang.

"Hey Kelly…what's going on?"

 _"The school's rigged to blow get out of there now!"_

"But…." Is all Kelly Severide could manage. Shay, George and Diego would also be caught in the blast.

XXXXXXXX

Sylvie Brett headed back toward the school without realizing that in a few seconds, the world around her was about to change – forever. She waved to Cindy Herrmann and then…

For a few seconds everything seemed to pause and hold in time, life carrying on as normal when not too far away from them, the squads of precinct 21 and all the teams of Firehouse 51, 66 and others now scrambled to get themselves to the school as fast as possible. The school principal now on the phone with Voight. He wouldn't make it either.

 _ **BOOM!**_

After the deafening sounds, eerie silence reigned supreme as everyone remained in place for a few tormented moments…the world around the school seeming to slow while those incoming continued at their current pace.

Matt tried to call Dawson to find out if her and Caitlin were safe. He got no answer.

Christopher Herrmann called his wife. He got no answer.

Kelly tried to call Shay and then Erin and then Erin and then Shay. Neither of them answered.

Antonio tried to call Brett – thankfully she answered.

 _"Antonio…oh God…you…have to hurry…I have to find…Diego…Dawson…anyone…"_ with that she hung up and Antonio looked over at Voight in horror as Voight pressed down a bit harder on the gas pedal.

"Halstead!" Voight's voice boomed over the radio.

 _"Yeah…here…" Jay replied as he tried to pick himself up. He had been near the entrance to the basement of the school when the explosions blew and although hit by some debris wasn't seriously injured. "I don't…I gotta find Erin. Jackson was heading for the field."_

"We're on it. Get Erin!" Voight told him as he told Antonio to relay the message about Jackson to Burgess and then called Boden who was also en route to the school.

"This…this can't be," Antonio chanted as he looked at Voight in horrified concern. "He just…hurry."

Jay Halstead finally got himself upright and looked at the mangled entrance before him, a concrete barrier hidden behind a wall of angry flames. He wasn't getting to his partner anytime soon. "Erin!"

XXXXXXXX

As much as they tried to relay messages to their team, Kelly looked at Rick Newhouse and both knew they now shared something else in common – their children were caught in this horrific accident; missing, possibly dead. But for him it also meant George's mother and his best friend and the woman he was falling in love with – all were currently silent.

 _"All houses are incoming and we have reports of multiple…injuries. Possible fatalities," Boden relayed to Casey and Severide._

At the same time Matt was also trying to relay information to his team as they neared the high school but all his mind could focus on was the fact that Dawson didn't answer her phone to give them an update on her and his daughter.

And just as they arrived at the high school and looked at the carnage before them every single one uttered the same sentiment as Christopher Herrmann – "God help us all."

Boden looked at the scene before him and got out of his truck just as Hank Voight arrived with Antonio at his side and the rest of his team incoming – moments away.

"Just help get as many as you can to the muster point in the field and the rest to triage on the north side of the field," Boden directed to Voight who nodded and then turned to his team. "We need any kind of name list of who was here and then we'll rule out who we have now and who is still missing."

"We need to find Jackson!" Voight's booming voice was heard over all the radio's.

 _"Sir…Burgess here. We have Ernest Jackson," she stated as she and her partner looked down at Jackson's dead frame._

"Good! You hold that son of a bitch until I get there!" Voight demanded angrily.

 _"Trust me he's not going anywhere. But you might want to call the coroner. He's dead."_

Voight could only utter a curse as he watched told Burgess to cover the body and guard it until the coroner got there and the scene was taken care of properly.

"Brett!" Antonio shouted as he watched her emerge from the carnage with some bloody dust on her face and stumble toward them. "Where is Diego?"

"I…I don't know…he went with Shay…"

"Where's Shay and George?" Kelly demanded as Jay's voice came to life over the radio.

 _"Erin's in the basement! There's a fire here! I can't get to her!"_

"Shay was…I saw her and Dawson head for the entrance," Brett stammered as she tried to visually assure Antonio she was fine.

"Listen up!" Boden's voice directed. "Firehouse 51 get to the front of the school and…"

"Chief!" Kelly tried to interject.

"That's an order Severide. House 66 is working on the basement entrance where Detective Lindsay is. Once the fire is out they'll work on a way and you can help with the rescue efforts if not needed here. That's…an order."

Kelly could only manage a nod but if those were the orders, he had to lead by example. So he told himself he'd help find his son and Shay first and then go help rescue Erin.

"Truck 81!" Matt started.

"Squad 3!" Kelly started.

"We need those lists of everyone who was here so we know who might be missing!" Boden told Voight who nodded and pulled his radio.

"Copy that!"

"Okay…let's move!"

XXXXXXXX

"This…is unbelievable," Matt muttered as they neared the entrance to the school; Kelly beside him and everyone else just as agitated and anxious and wondering how one man could be filled with so much hatred to inflict so much pain on so many innocent.

Sadly, in the end, they would get no satisfying answers.

"Shay!" Kelly called out as they approached.

Matt hurried toward the front of the school as his heart raced at top speed; his mind worried for the welfare of his daughter and now also the woman that held a special place in his heart. Just as he neared the entrance he heard Brett behind him. She called out to Antonio's son and he watched as a young man covered in dust with a few dots of blood on his face stumbled toward them.

"Hey…are you Diego Dawson?" Matt asked in haste.

"Yeah…they're inside…Shay and George…Aunt Gabby. She…she was with a little girl. I can't…find them," Diego relayed in a shaky tone.

"Which way did they go?" Matt demanded as Christopher Herrmann spied his wife and raced toward her.

"They uh…Aunt Gabby went that way…to the left and then the left…to the bathroom. Shay she and George went to the right. I uh…I don't know…" he stammered as he looked at his father as he neared.

"Diego!"

"Dad! Aunt Gabby she…I don't know where she is."

"I'll find her," Matt promised. "I give you my word."

Antonio looked at Matt and then grasped his forearm and gave it a tight squeeze. "Find…them," Antonio directed as he helped his son toward Brett.

"He's in good hands," Brett assured him.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked her in concern.

"Sure," Brett replied shakily. But as soon as she looked up and he saw her eyes rimmed he knew she was lying. "Just…help me with getting these wounded out."

"On it," Antonio replied firmly as Matt and Kelly disappeared inside.

"Dawson!" Matt shouted as he directed Kidd, Otis and Mouch to the right to find Shay and George; Newhouse, Capp and Tony with Matt as they started to slowly climb over and through the debris.

"Find anyone injured and take them out stat!" Matt directed the teams, giving other directions to the other houses to help put out the various pockets of fire they'd encounter along the way.

 _Come on Gabby…where are you? Where's Caitlin? Matt's mind begged in concern._

XXXXXXXX

"Shay! George!" Kelly called in a panic, his heart aching as he helped direct injured toward the exits with anyone that was able to walk on their own without help. "Here take him! Here take her!"...and on it went as he slowly moved from one pile of injured to another.

"Shay!"

"Kelly!"

He heard her call out and then finally saw her as she tried to kick some debris off her. "Shay! Help me!" Kelly called out as Matt rushed to his side to help, hoping to find where Dawson went.

"Shay! Where's…George!" Kelly demanded as he finally freed her of the debris and then looked around for his son. "George!"

"Daddy!"

He heard the faint call and then looked up and to the right and saw a small hand waving from under some large ceiling tiles. "George!"

Kelly scrambled over a few piles of debris blocks, kicked the last few bits away and finally pulled his son free. "Got you!"

"George!" Shay shouted as she picked her way over the rocky terrain to get to them. "Let me look him over. What hurts George?"

"My head hurts," George lightly whined as Shay looked at the bloody bump over his right eye.

"Where's Erin? She was here!" Shay asked in haste.

"She uh…she's…" Kelly's voice trailed off as Boden's voice cracked to life over his radio.

 _"Severide! They have the fire out to the basement entrance."_

"Chief I have Shay and George here. I'm coming to help rescue Erin," Kelly stated as he looked at Shay who nodded firmly.

"Go and get her! She's family now. I've got this. I'll get him to Med and I'm going to help Brett."

"On it!" Kelly told her firmly. "See you soon."

"Did you see Dawson and Caitlin?" Matt asked Shay before she took George outside.

"Down that way and to the left. Girl's bathroom."

Matt gave her a nod and then got on the radio to Boden. "Chief I think I know where Dawson and Caitlin are. Right side of the building."

 _"The middle of the building bore the brunt of the blast! That's structurally unsound Casey, we need to wait…"_

"I'm going after Dawson," Matt told Shay who offered him a weak nod.

The right side of the building where Dawson, Caitlin, Erin and others were trapped had sustained the most structural damage; the left not as much as Erin had interrupted Jackson before he could complete his final mission. However, for those now impacted, that was little comfort.

Shay carried George outside and for once she was actually thankful to see Benny Severide. "Benny! George needs to get to med and get his head checked out."

"Where's Kelly?"

"He's going after Erin. I need to stay and help," Shay stated in haste as she handed George to his grandfather.

"But…mommy…I wanna stay with you," George tried to protest.

"I know bud, but mommy is going to help here okay? You go with Grampa and get that hard head checked out. Love you sweet boy. Daddy and I will see you soon. I promise," she promised as she kissed his cheek. "Benny…"

"He's in the best of hands," Benny promised seriously. "Do what you can here."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly raced toward the back of the school with Joe Cruz in tow. However, as soon as he rounded the corner and watched Jay Halstead stumble toward him, he feared the worst. "Jay! Where is she?" Kelly demanded as Jay tried to direct them back to where the entrance was.

Kelly could only curse when he looked at the scene of crumpled doors and broken blocks of concrete before him. "Get your head checked out!" He said loudly as he nodded to the bleeding wound on Jay's forehead. Despite the outside fires being extinguished, he knew that there were possible pockets of fire inside – inside where Erin was trapped.

Kelly pushed through the rest of Firehouse 66 as he frantically searched for a way in. He finally spied a small opening but with all his gear on he knew he wouldn't make it with the current opening. He thought about taking his oxygen tank off but told himself that he would need it and so might she. At the same time that the hoses concentrated on the rest of small pockets of fire around them, he directed Cruz to help him try to break through a few pieces of the cement blocks, just something big enough to get him inside.

"It might not be stable!" Cruz stated loudly.

"I don't care! I have to get in there!" Kelly shouted back as he continued to strike the block of cement until he was able to get the crack wide enough to pry it in two and then pull it away.

"There could be fire inside!"

"I know! Tell the hoses to wait on my signal! I'm going in!" He told Cruz as he was finally able to get himself into through the busted basement entrance and then down inside.

"Erin!" He shouted as only darkness and twisted debris greeted him. "Oh God…" he stated in horror as he looked at the scene before him. _No one could have survived this…_

"Erin!"

XXXXXXXX

 _'I think that…'_

 _'GABBY!'_

Dawson's world started to slowly return to her and as soon as Gabriela Dawson opened her eyes, she knew something was very wrong. Dry dust instantly assaulted her throat and made her lungs constrict and he throat cough as her eyes burned and watered.

"Cait…"she started and then stopped as she felt something sharp at her side and pulled her hand back to see fresh blood on her mocha skin. "Caitlin!" She tried in a loud tone as her ears were assaulted by sounds of lights popping and the fire alarms screaming; a noise that would hamper any rescue efforts. She squinted into the darkness and kicked off some debris off her legs and then tried to locate the little girl that had been with her only moments earlier.

"Caitlin!"

 _Okay just…work through this…find the source of the bleeding…and stop it…_ Dawson told herself as she finally got her legs free and then forced her eyes to fully focus. She spied the little girl's body a few meters away – unmoving and her heart rate instantly surged with horrible panic.

"Caitlin!" Dawson shouted and then coughed as she twisted herself around and started to crawl toward her amidst the twisted debris of the girl's bathroom. As soon as she reached her, she immediately felt for a pulse and then offered a quick prayer of thanks that she was still alive.

"Okay…we gotta get out of here," Dawson stated but as she looked around and saw that the small windows were barred and the door was completely blocked – hope started to fade. How could she get them out while tending to injuries they both sustained.

"But…we're trapped."

XXXXXXXX

 _I'm not gonna make it…Kelly!_ Erin's mind told her as she pulled the large fire doors behind her and then started for the stairs to go up and out. But just as her foot landed on the second stair, a superheated blast pushed through the doors and then hurled toward her. She tried to dart to the right but the blast caught her and one of the doors and sent them both flying toward one of the walls.

Erin's lips uttered a painful cry as she connected oddly with the concrete wall but was thankful the door was stopped by something else and didn't hit her. Also the way it landed shielded her body from the brunt of the fiery blast. However, just as she rolled to the side a few seconds later debris started to rain down and encased her in dusty cement blocks. Trapped.

She lay in a twisted ball for what felt like a painful eternity until her mind started to poke at her, telling her she had to awaken…had to make herself heard and be rescued. As soon as her eyes snapped open she was instantly aware of sensations of pain that coursed through her body but it was her actual location that filled her with terror.

"I'm …buried…" she coughed as she started to panic.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm going in!" Kelly offered as he looked at the unstable opening before him and then started to enter.

"Wait!" Cruz shouted as the building shifted and he yanked Kelly back. "The building's unstable! It could go at any minute!" He tried to reason as Jay and now Voight looked on.

"I don't care! Erin's in there! I'm going in!" Kelly insisted as he pulled away headed toward his fate.

XXXXXXXX

"Dawson!" Matt shouted as he hurried down the debris littered hallway and then rounded the corner. He stopped short and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the scene before him. A gaping hole now stood between him and the mangled entrance to the girl's washroom. He didn't know for certain they were in there but he had it on two good authorities, Brett and Shay that Dawson and his daughter were in there and although he knew he would be risking his own life it was something he had to do.

"Chief…half the floor has given way," he stated with desperation in his tone. But after he thought he heard a faint scream for help he knew he had to act – he couldn't wait.

 _"We have a construction team here that needs to assess…"_

"We don't have time! Chief…I'm going after Dawson and Caitlin!"

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Anyone got any nails left? Hmm you might not want to grow them just yet *wink* the danger will remain high for a bit. Oh dear….So will have Jackson gotten the last laugh? Don't want to spoil too much so please do review with your thoughts on this action/angsty chapter and thanks so much!


	20. Racing the Clock!

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 20 – Racing the Clock!**

* * *

Kelly finally managed to squeeze his way into the jagged opening and then stood a few seconds to get his bearings and make sure the area around him was safe enough to proceed. _Looks safe enough…_ he told himself, mostly to make himself feel better about the daunted mission that lay ahead. But he knew the area before him took the brunt and he could only pray the structural beams would hold in place until he had extracted Erin and everyone up top had been taken to safety.

"Erin!" Kelly shouted; Voight outside on the radio and listening to the Squad Lieutenant's every word. He had quickly surveyed the damage and Boden had told him the structural team was on site but he didn't care; Erin was in the brunt of it and he had to act.

"Erin!" Kelly tried once more as he shone his small but high powered flashlight around the enclosed space and felt his anxiety starting to grow. _Come on Erin…come on baby where are you…_ he whispered as he looked to the right and spied some blood on the ground and felt his stomach lurch.

"Blood…I see fresh blood on the left side door panel that…" Kelly's voice trailed off as his flashlight trailed down to the bottom of the busted door and then spied a crushed hand and felt his stomach tighten further.

 _"Severide?"_

"Yeah it uh…looks like a man's hand. Did they find Jackson?"

 _"Found his body in a field. We'll check with maintenance to see if anyone's missing. Could be someone Jackson surprised that he killed."_

"Copy!" Kelly acknowledged as he turned around and then looked at the debris before him that led down the corridor to the right. "Erin!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind and trying to be heard over the pounding in her ears, Erin thought she heard Kelly's voice calling out to her. She tried to hold her breath and then begged to hear the voice again. She did.

"Erin!"

"He…here…!" She tried to call out and then coughed as her eyes squeezed shut as more dust assaulted them. "KELLY!"

He stopped just as he pried another piece of debris away and then listened. "Erin!" He called out as he squinted into the darkness before him. "Erin!" _Come on…answer me…you're going to run out of air!_

 _Why can't he hear me!_

XXXXXXXX

"Bring me the ladder!" Matt demanded into his radio as he quickly jumped back as a piece of the floor cracked and gave way beneath him.

"Casey! You can't do this! It's not stable!" Herrmann stated as Matt looked at him sharply as he yanked him backward.

"I can't just leave them in there when this place collapses!" Matt argued.

"You don't know for sure they're in there!" Herrmann argued back.

"Dawson! Caitlin!" Matt shouted once more as tried to find another way to get to the bathroom.

"Lieutenant!"

But just as Herrmann was about to protest further, Matt held up his gloved hand and then strained his ears to listen. "Wait! Do…you hear that?"

XXXXXXXX

"My…head hurts."

"I know baby," Dawson tried to soothe as she helped Caitlin sit up and then tenderly brushed away a few bits of dust and debris and then did a quick visual inspection for injuries. "What else hurts?"

"My stomach."

"Okay…I'm just gonna add some pressure okay?" Dawson directed kindly as she started to feel for any broken bones or any signs of something wrong internally.

"You're bleeding."

"I know sweetie. But okay I don't think anything is broken. I need your help okay? Did your dad teach you any fire training or…"

"Stay low and look for an exit," Caitlin replied with a sad tone as Dawson offered her a warm smile. "I'm scared."

"I know. But we're going to be okay," Dawson soothed as she tried to pull the trembling little girl into her embrace for a hug. She bit back a painful gasp as her little arm pressed against the gaping wound in her side but didn't dare let Caitlin Casey know she hurt her further. "Okay…" Dawson pulled back with a slightly watery gaze. "Your dad will be looking for us and now with the alarms off we need to let him know where we are."

"What can we do?"

Dawson quickly looked around and then twisted herself onto her knees and let out a painful gasp which brought Caitlin instantly to her side. "I'm okay sweetie. We just uh…okay okay help me pull this piece of bar loose. Help me…so we can bang it against…" Dawson huffed as small dark circles started to dance before her eyes. "We have to…"

"Gabby?"

"Okay…almost…got it!" Dawson exclaimed as she used up all her strength and then slumped backwards against the dented bathroom door.

"Gabby!" Caitlin screamed as Dawson's frame sagged to the side. "Gabby! Wake up."

Dawson's eyes fluttered open as her brain begged her body to stay awake and alert until Matt knew where they were. _Once Matt knows…we'll be safe…._

"Okay now…go and hit the front of the door. I know it's….caved in but just hit it until someone hears you. You can do it okay? Just be careful walking over the debris."

"Okay," Caitlin stated in fear as she lingered a few seconds before her trembling legs carried her the few meters to the door and she started to hit the metal handle.

"Keep hitting it until…you hear your father's voice…" Dawson directed as she squeezed her eyes shut as she moved her jacket to her waist and tightened it as hard as she could. "Keep…going…"

"Okay. Hope daddy hears me," Caitlin stated in fright. She would be heard.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly…you have to…AHHHHHH!" Erin gasped sharply as she tried to twist herself around to a better position but when she felt the pressure on her arm she knew she wasn't able to move it any further. "Broken? Arm's….okay just…try to…mo…ve…AHHh!" Erin slumped back into her uncomfortable position in her little concrete prison in a heated sweat. "Okay…shallow breaths…just…remain calm…"

She could hear noises in the distance and knew something was happening but was it the fire crew? She could smell the smoke; thankful it wasn't too thick or death dealing but knew if she didn't get fresh oxygen soon, she might be in trouble.

"Phone…where's my…" Erin's mind raced as she recalled that she was on the phone when the blast propelled her in the wrong direction – the one away from the exit. "Damn…not here okay so…have to make him hear me…KELLY!" She tried once more; her lungs instantly assaulted by dusty smoke. "HELP ME! SOMEONE…HELP ME!"

 _Kelly…you have to hear me!_

Just as Kelly stopped prying away another piece of debris, Erin's voice stopped and he strained to listen over the anxious chatter that came in from outside. He held up his fisted arm for Cruz to halt his actions and then strained to hear. "Come on Erin…where are you…"

"Lieutenant…" Cruz started just as Kelly paused once more and they both listened.

 _"KELLLLLY!"_

"Erin…Erin!" Kelly shouted as he frantically spun his head around to confirm the direction he heard the noise. "I heard...Cruz…"

"Yeah I heard it…left! To the left!"

 _"KELLLLY!" Erin tried again and then slumped back with a painful cough._

"ERINNN!" Kelly shouted back as he stumbled over a piece of debris but quickly picked himself back up. He shone his flashlight on the area ahead and then felt his heart sink.

"It's blocked," Cruz stated as he hurried to Kelly's side and both stood before the wall of mangled concrete blocks and twisted rebar.

"Gotta…pull it….away…" Kelly strained as he started to yank at a few blocks. But a sudden rumble forced him to jump back to avoid a few pieces that could have done damage. He could only curse when a small hole opened and he looked in and saw only much of what he had now – roadblocks to get to his girlfriend. "ERINNN! COMING SOON! HOLD ON!"

"Kelly…." Erin stated desperately as dry throat constricted a bit more and her lungs started to hurt. "Hurry…"

XXXXXXXX

"CAITLIN! DAWSON!" Matt called out as he neared the edge of the gaping hole; Kidd and Herrmann at his side and trying to find a way to get to the busted door of the girls washroom that was now out of reach. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"DADDY!" Caitlin shouted as she hit the door once more and then stopped and looked back at Dawson who gave her the thumbs up. "I hear him!"

"Me too…" Dawson assured her as she twisted herself onto her knees and then started to slowly crawl toward the little girl. "Keep….trying. I need to find…my phone."

"Okay," Caitlin replied as she tried to lift the pipe again and then stopped as she spied Gabby's phone. "Your phone!" She exclaimed and then pointed to where Dawson's phone had clattered away from her during the explosion.

"Where!"

"Here!"

Dawson pushed herself up on her knees and then took the phone and looked at the cracked faceplate and felt her heart sink. "Come on…come on…" she chanted as she held the power button until it finally flickered on. "Yes!"

"Can you call daddy?"

"That's exactly…what I'm going to do."

At first it rings and Dawson knew that if Matt was on a mission to save them, he might not answer his phone. "Come on Matt…come on…" she whispered as his voice mail came on and she had to hang up and try once more. But just as she did, her phone's power flickered and she knew she didn't have much time.

Matt felt his phone buzz and thought it might be his mother but knew he had told her that if he didn't answer his phone on a call that would have made the news, to try chief Boden. But when it rang again, he paused in his careful steps to take the chance to answer. However, when he pulled his phone and saw Gabby's name on the display his heart leaped. "Gabby!"

 _"Matt! We're stuck in the girl's bathroom."_

"Is Caitlin okay? Are you?"

 _"I'm fine and she's…she's scared but okay but this place isn't that stable. We…av…e…to…ge…t…"_

"Gabby? Gabby!" Matt shouted as he looked at Herrmann in horror. "Phone's dying."

"Send a text!" Herrmann suggested as Matt quickly texted Dawson that he was outside but there was a big hole before the entrance and he was working to find another way in.

"Stay away from the door. I'm coming in. Just…Gabby?"

This time the phone went dead for good. He sent the text and then shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Think I can jump?"

"Onto what? The size of the floor could fit a munchkin and that's it!" Herrmann groaned in sarcasm.

"Wait!" Kidd interjected. "How about the ceiling? We might be able to at least get Caitlin out that way?"

Matt looked at Herrmann who could only shrug in agreement. "Go!" Matt directed as Kidd rushed away from them, going in search of anyone who knew the building and anyone else who could fit in the small overhead crawl space. "We need that ladder!"

Matt inched a bit closer and then stopped as he felt the ground starting to bend under his large boots and held back a brief moment. The ladder finally arrived and Matt told Herrmann he was going to go down the opposite side Kelly was at as it wasn't as badly caved in and going to go up and assess the damage.

"Casey!"

"I'll be fine," Matt assured Herrmann as his gloved hand rested on his shoulder. "Just make sure nothing else gives way here."

With that Matt turned and bolted toward the area he had heard had been cleared of any bodies and debris and was an open passageway to the area where the hole was; the other side of the walled debris is where Kelly was trying to get at Erin.

XXXXXXXX

"Cruz! I see a way…in!" Kelly stated in haste as he managed to pull away a block of cement that looked big enough for him to squeeze through.

"Lieutenant! It's not stable!"

"I know but I have to try!"

Kelly managed to squeeze himself through the opening and then instantly pulled his flashlight. "I'm going to find Erin and get her out to you! Stand by!" Kelly related to Cruz as he started to look at the area before him. "ERIN!"

"Kelly!" Erin snapped back to full reality as she heard Kelly's voice closer than before. "KELLY!"

"Erin…Erin!" Kelly called out as he started to claw through some of the rubble in the direction he thought he heard her voice. "Erin!"

"Kelly!"

He finally watched a few fingers poke through an opening in the debris and rushed toward her. "Erin!"

"Kelly…thank God…" she whispered as she felt his fingers, now out of the glove on hers. "Hurry…chest…hurts…"

"Okay I'm just gonna…cover your face! And don't…just careful of the dust!" He directed as he started to pull away a few bricks and was finally able to look down into the little tomb she had been encased in. "Hey…" he stated as he pulled his mask off for a few moments and offered it to her so she could take in some fresh oxygen.

"Kelly…we have…to get out of here."

"Anything broken?"

"I think my wrist…maybe arm. Just…hurry."

"Okay. Hold on!" He stated as he started to carefully pull away the bricks. As much as he wanted to hurry, this time he knew he couldn't as he didn't want anything coming down on her.

"Severide! Part of the structure is giving way! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

XXXXXXXX

Matt braced the ladder as best he could while Newhouse held the bottom just to steady it with his weight. Kidd had worked her way through the ducting and was almost over the bathroom. However, she was met with a big obstacle that impeded her progress.

 _"Part of the ducting blew upward…there's no way I can get around it. This area already feels very unstable. Sorry Casey."_

"Good try. Come back and help us here," Matt directed as he started to climb.

At the same time Dawson told Caitlin that they had to find something to try to pry the door open with. "Is daddy coming for us?"

"He's on his way sweetie," Dawson told her; her brain also hoping she'd believe the words. But when she heard Matt's voice as it called out to them and now closer than before, her hopes started to rise. "Okay…hear daddy?"

"Yeah. Is he outside?"

"He is and we need…to get the door op….ahhhhh," Dawson gasped as her injured side knitted oddly which forced her to slump back and Caitlin to rush back to her side. "I'm okay…just a little cut."

"Your side is really bleeding," Caitlin pointed out as she pointed to Dawson's side.

"It just…looks bad. Okay we need…something to help get the door open."

Dawson finally made it toward the door and then looked around for something to help pry it open. "Okay…see that…" she pointed to the small opening in the side. "Okay we both need…to pull…" she stated as Caitlin's little hands slipped into the opening and started to pull.

But just as they appeared, Matt neared the top and spied the little fingers and felt his heart settle a little. "Baby girl," he whispered as he pulled off his gloves and grasped his daughter's hand.

"Daddy!"

"It's me Caitlin!"

"Can't get the door open daddy!"

"Okay…stand back!"

Matt pulled his Halligan but knew he had to be careful as he himself wasn't on steady ground and if he fell, could suffer some serious damage. After what seemed like forever he was able to get the door partially open and that helped Dawson and Caitlin pull it all the way open.

"DADDY!" Caitlin shouted as she looked at her father with a distressed expression.

"Hey baby girl. Dawson?"

"I'm here…here…" she offered as she crawled into view and offered Matt a thankful smile. "We need to get out of here."

"Okay. Caitlin, remember what we practiced at the firehouse in St. Louis? I need to you to climb onto my back and hold on. I'm going to take you down the ladder to Stella okay?"

"What about Gabby?"

"I'll be okay baby. Right behind you," Dawson assured the little girl who looked back with a scared expression. "I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay…come here and be…careful," Matt directed as he helped his daughter climb onto him and then twist herself around onto his back and hold onto his neck. "I'll be right back," he promised Dawson who nodded weakly.

He slowly made his way down the somewhat shaky ladder and finally reached the bottom. Caitlin clung to him and he knew she was scared but he had to help Dawson.

"Come here," Stella entreated as he took Matt's trembling daughter and wrapped her large jacket around her small frame. "Let's go find George and Diego okay?"

"I'll be right out Caitlin," Matt promised. "You go now."

Caitlin nodded and then buried her face in the jacket as Stella rushed toward the stairs to go up.

"Dawson! I'm coming up!" Matt called out as he had seen the look on her face earlier and knew she was injured. But just as he got about half way up he stopped and looked as her face appeared. "You okay?"

"I will be. I can make it…" Dawson told him with a huff.

"Okay…just go carefully. I've got the ladder," Matt offered as he prayed that the ladder would hold out long enough for her to climb down to him.

But much like Kelly, time wasn't on his side either.

XXXXXXXX

Boden looked at Voight and uttered a sigh of mild relief; not a full exhale as his people still weren't out of the woods yet an he knew danger still lurked.

"Severide has Detective Lindsay and they should be on their way out any moment."

"Thank God," Voight whispered in relief as they both turned and looked at the entrance Kidd and Caitlin just exited.

"Casey will bring out Dawson and that should be it. The rest…will be recovery now."

"Kinda sorry that bastard is dead…really wanted a piece of him," Voight hissed as Boden nodded in understanding.

However, just as….

Kelly had cleared the last block that had Erin trapped, he looked at her with a triumphant smile and then turned back to signal Cruz they were coming out…

Just as Dawson prepared herself to climb down the ladder, Matt at the bottom trying to hold it steady for her…

Boden's eyes widened in horror as the building before them all started to lightly shake in the already unstable areas. Where they about to add a few more to the current grim death count?

"IT'S COLLAPSING!" Boden shouted as everyone watched in horror and those around the exterior scrambled to safety.

Those inside…could only pray they would be spared further harm.

* * *

 **A/N:** ah forget nails anyone got any fingers left! Oh dear these tricky rescues! Hope you all at least felt the anxious tension and fear that some were experiencing and the anxious nervousness that others were feeling and of course our brave rescuers. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	21. The Aftermath of Revenge

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 21 – The Aftermath of Revenge**

* * *

"Kelly!"

"LOOK OUT!" Kelly shouted as he quickly plucked Erin from her dusty prison, pulled her into his grasp and then pressed them both against the side of a wall he hoped was structurally sound enough to hold and not bury them alive. "Just….hold on!" He shouted as a piece of debris struck his back.

However, just as the ceiling which was in reality the upper floor could pulverize them completely, an opening presented itself in the direction that Casey and Dawson were and he took it. With only seconds to spare, Kelly pushed both of them through the narrow, jagged opening and into part of the electrical room that connected to the area underneath the washrooms.

Just as they vacated, the rest of the already faltering blocks fell to the ground crushing everything that lay beneath it.

 _"Severide! Report!"_

"Dawson!" Matt shouted as the ladder started to shake and careen to the right. Despite her injured side, Dawson tried to claw onto the upper floor and hold on. However, with her strength almost sapped, she found herself slipping into darkness with nothing to hold onto.

"MATT!" She screamed before her voice was muffled by a plume of dust; the dry substance instantly making her eyes water and her lungs constrict.

"DAWSON!" Matt tried to position himself under her to catch her and try to ensure less injuries; using his body to break her fall before both tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet from where fresh debris continued to rain down. "Hold on!" Matt coughed, aware of a new painful sensation in his side as he lay on top of her to shield her battered frame.

"My…hero," she offered with a small gasp as her face winced in pain.

 _"Casey! Report!"_

"Chief…" Matt answered the call with a small huff as he looked up to see what new damage had been done with this newest cave-in.

 _"You and Dawson okay?"_

"She's hurt Chief but…"

"I'm…okay," Dawson insisted as Matt shot her a look that said 'I don't believe you but won't argue right now.'

 _"Severide and Detective Lindsay were down there also. Lost radio communication but…"_

"Wait…do you hear that?" Dawson interjected.

"Hold on Chief…think we hear them. Get the team to the north east stairwell….a bit of debris caused a small cave-in on the stairs but looks like we can still come through there."

Matt pulled away from Dawson and hurried toward a thick metal door. "Severide!"

 _"We're on the other side of this damn door! Can't open it! Lost my Halligan…need something to pry it open with!"_

Boden, who had been listening, instantly dispatched his teams to help with the rest of the rescue extraction.

"Help's on its way! Are you okay?"

 _"Erin's hurt. I think her arm is broken or…her wrist or…just need a way out. Behind us is blocked. Do you have a way out?"_

"We'll have one soon. Hang tight!"

Matt hurried back to Dawson who tried to stand up and then gasped painfully as her side reminded her it needed urgent medical attention. "Gabby…"

"It can wait…Erin needs help."

"As soon as that way is clear, you go," Matt directed firmly. She could tell by the caring concern in his warm sapphires that he needed her to be safe and as much as he knew she wanted to stay and help, it would help him concentrate better to know she was safe.

"Okay," she agreed as they both tried to find something to use to help free Kelly and Erin.

"Hey…stay with me okay?" Kelly gently patted Erin's cheek as he knelt down beside her. "What else hurts?"

"Head…my hard head…" she offered with a small smile as she looked at him in concern. "You face this…daily?"

"Don't think about that right now okay? We're going to be fine," Kelly tried to assure her once more.

"You sound…positive," she retorted.

"Kinda wanna show you my big engine again," he gently teased. But when her faced offered a wince instead of a smile he knew that time wasn't on their side. "Erin…hey baby come on…stay with me okay? Erin!"

"Yeah…still here. Dizzy."

"You probably have a concussion. Does it hurt to breathe?"

"A little…but don't think...anything's punctured…broken…"

"Hey Erin! Erin!" Kelly shouted, making her eyes snap open. "Stay with me okay? Tell me…tell me how much better I am than Jay."

She offered a slight chuckle but then frowned when her head started to spin once more. "Your truck is bigger."

"Course it is," Kelly grinned as he continued to clear away debris from the door; Matt on the other side doing the same. "Severide's all have big apparatus's."

Silence.

"Erin!" He turned back and found her passed into darkness. He quickly felt for a pulse, thankful he had one be knew that time was now against him. "HURRY WITH THAT DAMN OPENING!" He shouted in a panic as he took off his mask and offered her some oxygen; leaving it on her and foregoing his own health in that moment.

Matt turned back to Dawson who heard voices getting closer. "We need those Halligans over here!" Matt shouted as a few from 51 raced past Dawson and stopped at the blockage where Matt was. "Pry that door open! Severide! We're coming through!"

"Come with me," Stella entreated as she helped Dawson extract herself from the rubble and slowly limp up to broad daylight. "Brett! Get ready for more incoming!"

"I've got her!" Shay told Stella. "Go help bring Kelly!"

Shay watched Kidd turn and run back toward the crumbling structure and then helped Dawson over to Brett. "You saw Kelly?"

"No…heard him only. Erin…she was injured. He sounded worried," Dawson told her as Shay gave her new friend a supportive hug. "Alright…lie down."

"Gabby!" Caitlin exclaimed as she hurried to Dawson's side and instantly took her hand. "Where's daddy?"

"He's just helping Kelly but he'll be right out soon okay? Stay here with me."

Shay could hear the distressed uncertainty in Dawson's tone as looked at Caitlin with a strained smile. "He'll be out soon."

"I'm not leaving until Matt's out of there," Dawson told Shay who looked down with arched brows. "Just…patch me up until then."

Dawson turned back to the nearly destroyed school and felt her stomach tighten in agitation. _Come on Matt…hurry!_

XXXXXXXX

"Severide!"

"Yeah…I see your lights! Just a few more piece!" Kelly shouted back as he tried to balance his time between keeping Erin awake and helping the incoming teams to remove the wall of debris that stood between them and freedom. "Come on…COME ON!" Kelly insisted as he looked back to see Erin's eyes snap open. "Hey…" he rushed to her side and knelt down as she offered him a weak smile. "Almost out okay?"

"…okay…" she whispered, a few other words offered that he didn't quite catch.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Kelly turned and watched as the last of the larger pieces of concrete was pulled away and the metal door could finally be pried opened enough for him to scoop Erin up in his grasp and head for the opening. "Careful…she's injured," he instructed as he helped pass her through the opening into Matt's waiting arms who very carefully helped put her on one of the yellow transfer boards that Newhouse and Mouch quickly carried back up to Brett and Shay.

Matt offered his gloved hand to Kelly who took it and was finally pulled free from the opening. The two of them wasted no time in hurrying after the others and emerging back into daylight.

"Do we know how many dead?" Kelly dared to ask as Boden hurried toward them.

"Not sure yet, but there are some," Matt replied grimly as he looked over at Kelly's slight limp. "You okay?"

"Fine. You?" Kelly shot back as he noticed the same about his friend. "Won't tell Boden if you don't."

"Deal," Matt agreed as they both fist pumped. "Chief," Matt greeted as Boden stopped before them, the three of them now clear of the crumbling structure. "Everyone out?"

"All the living have been removed and all fires have been put out. Now it's up to the builders to check the rest of the structure before any further recovery can begin."

"How many dead Chief?"

"Maybe half a dozen, including the principal and one maintenance worker. Not sure yet," Boden informed them grimly as Kelly cursed in an undertone. "Get yourselves checked out. We'll finish up here."

The three of them watched Trevor Jones slowly limp toward them with soot stains all over his grey golf shirt and looking like he belonged there along with the rest.

"Hey…Jones!" Herrmann greeted his former Lieutenant with a friendly hug before he pulled back in concern. "Is Abby okay?"

"Yeah…she had a few cuts and scrapes. Zoe took her to Med along with two others. And I uh…I just stayed and helped where I could. Wasn't much but it felt….felt good to be back in the saddle again."

"Good to have all hands on deck here," Boden extended his hand for his former subordinate to take; which he did and clasped it tightly. "Go get yourself cleaned up."

Boden watched him leave and then turned to Voight who looked at him with a heavy expression.

"Jackson might be dead…but it still feels like he won today."

"He did this for his son?"

"Don't know all the details on motive yet. His son went here but we were interrupted from connecting all the dots when we go the call. Gonna head back and talk to his accomplice after a stop by the hospital to see how Erin's doing."

"Thanks for the help today."

"Wish we could have gotten to that device sooner. Lot of broken families today," Voight huffed as Boden nodded in agreement as they both turned and looked at the school that stood now eerily silent. No children laughing. No balloons flying in the sky. No sounds of hope and promise. Only the sights and smells of death and despair.

Voight gave Boden a friendly pat on the shoulder and headed back to the remaining members of his crew, Ruzek, Atwater and Olinsky; Antonio at med with his son and Jay en route to get himself checked out and check on his partner.

"They can finish up here. I'm going to check on Erin and Jay," Voight told Ruzek and Atwater. "I want you two to go and talk to Jackson's sister. I want the whole story before I go and nail Arthur Ryder to the wall!" With that Voight and Olinsky pulled away and headed for his sedan where the other two went back to complete the last piece of their twisted puzzle.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Kelly Severide arrived at Med, the place was bursting with injured patients, anxious family members and frantic medical staff.

"Kelly!"

"Hey…" Kelly made his way over to his father and gave him a hug; Benny instantly noticing that his son winced when he patted him on the back. "Don't…just a few bruises. Where's George?"

"He's with Shay in one of the rooms. They just took Erin into surgery."

"Okay," Kelly nodded as he pulled away and headed toward the area Shay and George were. He pulled back the curtain and couldn't help but smile as two female faces looked at him with sheepish smiles. "Am I…interrupting?" He greeted as he entered the room. "Hey Fiona."

"Hey Kelly. Alright I gotta run. You take care of that boy. I'll see you later."

"Mommy was flirting," George stated as Shay's eyes widened and her and Kelly traded amused expressions.

"So glad you taught him that," Shay lightly growled.

"Hey goober…come here," Kelly entreated as he picked up his son in his strong arms and held him close; George instantly nuzzling into his father's comforting grasp. "My boy. You okay now?"

"Was scared daddy."

"I know, but you're safe now. We're all safe."

"He missed you."

"Glad Benny was there," Kelly referenced his father as he kissed his son's head. "How's Fiona?"

"Fine," Shay groaned. "How's Erin?"

"I…don't know," Kelly huffed as he looked down at George. "Concussion?"

"Yeah a small one," Shay stated as she gently nudged her son's dusty cheek. "We'll keep an eye on him overnight."

"Was anyone else hurt daddy?"

"Yeah Erin was hurt a little but she'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Can we go see Erin? Are they done with him?" Kelly asked Shay.

"Yeah we were just waiting on you," Shay replied as Kelly wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. "How's Dawson?"

"Matt radioed ahead and she should be going into surgery right now."

"Kelly…how did this happen," Shay sighed as she looked up in remorse. "I don't even want to know how many..." she paused as her son looked at her in sorrow and she didn't have the heart to complete the tormented sentence.

"Boden didn't know. Come on…let's go see Matt and then Erin."

XXXXXXXX

"Gramma!"

Matt looked up as his mother rushed toward them with a panicked expression on her face. He let his daughter hop off his lap and rush toward the older woman who closed the gap and hugged the young girl close. "Matthew!" Nancy exclaimed as she hugged her son. "How's Gabriela?"

"She's…still in surgery," Matt replied as he watched Kelly and Shay neared them. "She's stubborn," he gently smirked. "She'll pull through. How's George?"

"Got a hard head like his old man," Kelly retorted as he let George down so he could sit by Caitlin on the nearby bench and play on Matt's phone.

"How's Erin?"

"Going to check. How's the rest of the team?"

"Abby Jones suffered a few cuts but she'll be okay," Matt answered with a small frown. "The Herrmann clan was outside so they're all shaken but okay. Diego Dawson was a bit scuffed but he'll be fine. Naomi Newhouse was near the front entrance and scared but okay. But…a little girl a few meters away from her didn't make it," he concluded in a soft whisper.

"Damn."

"Yeah he might be dead but Ernest Jackson leaves behind a dark legacy."

"No kidding," Kelly groaned. "I'm going to see Erin," Kelly told them.

"Okay…we'll be here."

"George can stay here," Shay told Kelly as her hand touched his. "Being with his friend after all the stress of today might help him. I'll stay too."

They watched Antonio, Brett and Diego approach; Brett with a bandage on her arm but otherwise escaping relatively unscathed.

"Still waiting," Matt told Antonio as he gave him a brief hug.

Kelly pulled away and slowly meandered through the busy ER on his way to see Erin. He spied Voight and Jay in the distance and headed toward them. "Any word?"

"Still waiting," Voight replied as he looked at him in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine…tired," he added with a small frown. "I'll be better when I know how she is."

"She's…" Voight started as they heard a code being called out for cardiac arrest and Kelly turned as his eyes widened in horror.

"ERIN!"

* * *

 **A/N:** so everyone is safe and sound…oh wait! oh Alice you are still toying with the readers! Tsk tsk. She loves to do that. but who didn't love our strong hero men rescuing their loves (b/c let's face it hero sevasey is the best there is!) and some reunions of the little families. Hope everyone is ready for some healing ahead so please do review with your thoughts/likes before you go and thanks so much!


	22. A New Start

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 22 – A New Start**

* * *

Thankfully for all those involved the code was called in the room beside Erin's, and Kelly could only breathe another sigh of relief as Voight's hand landed on his shoulder. "Thank God," he uttered softly as Will Halstead left her room and neared them.

"How is she?" Voight asked in haste.

"She had a small puncture to her lung, few broken ribs and a broken left wrist. Brett told me what she endured. I'd say she got lucky. You can see her as soon as April's finished."

"Thanks."

Erin pulled herself from her fuzzy stupor and looked up as Voight approached with a heavy frown and felt her expression soften. "Say…it," she offered lightly as Voight clasped her hand and gave it a squeeze before he planted a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Told you to wait," Voight added lightly as Kelly entered the small room behind him. "You got lucky."

"Will told me. Any other devices?"

"Bomb squad is doing a sweep now. But a lot of structural damage in some areas is making it impossible for them to enter just yet."

"Jackson?"

"Dead…coward injected a vile of something toxic. Rest up now. Going back to talk to Ryder."

Erin watched him leave and then looked at Kelly as he neared. She could tell that he had taken a bit of a physical beating from the rescue and wanted nothing more than to hold him close and thank him for saving her life. "My…hero," she whispered as her eyes watered. He quickly took her hand and squeezed it as he leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips.

"Thought I lost you," he offered as he crouched on a small chair and rested his elbows on the side rails of her bed.

"How's…George and Shay?"

"Shay has a few bruises and cuts and George suffered a mild concussion but both will be fine. Dawson had to have some minor surgery and…and I'm just glad you're okay," he stammered as his eyes slightly watered as he looked at her seriously.

Her hand lifted and rested on his stubbled cheek; her fingers flicked away a few bits of debris as their skin continued to generate heat the longer her hand lingered. "You okay?"

"Yeah…fine. A bit stiff and sore but nothing a hot shower and some sleep won't fix. You need to rest okay?"

"You should be…with your family."

"You are my family," he insisted as her face exploded into an expression of happiness. "I…I love you Erin."

Her eyes welled with water and a few happy tears escaped and ran down her soot stained face which prompted his fingers to gently brush them away. "I love you too," she told him in truth as he kissed her once more. With that assurance she closed her eyes and basked under the security of his watchful eye. When she'd awaken next, she'd be in a recovery room with a few extra bodies in it.

XXXXXXXX

"Can we see her now?" Matt asked Dr. Ethan Choi as he neared him and Antonio Dawson.

"You can. She got lucky considering. A small puncture to the appendix and stomach but had she waited any longer it could have been much worse."

"You go first," Matt told Antonio as they neared Dawson's small surgical room. Matt glanced back to see his daughter and George Severide slumped over on the small ER waiting room chair, both asleep. His mother was talking to Chief Boden while Shay had gone in search of Kelly and Erin. He looked around the busy ER and felt his heart droop from all the sorrow and heartache that he now had to witness; worse still the families he couldn't see who were now being told the horrible news that someone they loved very much had perished. Was the worst call any first responder ever had to make – telling them their loved one would never be coming home again. Ever.

"Alright…gotta head back. She's in good hands," Antonio told Matt as he clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past and then joined Voight as they headed back to precinct 21.

Matt pushed his way into the room and hurried to Dawson's side. "Hey…" he greeted as he took her hand and held it in his as she looked up with a grateful smile. "That was uh…too close a call."

"You okay? You took quite a tumble."

"I'll be fine," Matt insisted, much like Kelly downplaying the deep bruises that his frame sustained from the perilous rescue. "Caitlin's alive thanks to you. She said you saved her life."

"Think she saved mine," Dawson replied with a tender smile. "Thought I lost you."

"Nah take a lickin' and keep on tickin'…"

"My hero," she whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Never want to face losing you again, Gabby," Matt whispered as his lips met hers. "I love you."

Her heart exploded with happiness as she reached up and pulled him closer; letting the kiss linger before she pulled back and offered the same heartfelt sentiment in return. "I love you too."

Before Matt could say another word, Nancy Casey popped her head in with Caitlin at her side. "Someone just woke up and is anxious to see how you are."

"Hey sweetie," Dawson gestured for Caitlin to come closer; which she did. The little girl's hand took hers and then she stood on her tiptoes as much as possible and gave Dawson a hug before Matt scooped her up and placed her on his lap. Dawson could tell by the wince he bit back behind his daughter's back that he was still hurting but the fact that he wanted to so selflessly put himself before those he loved endeared him to more than she ever imagined possible.

XXXXXXXX

Voight stormed into Precinct 21 with Antonio behind him; Ruzek and Atwater incoming with some very interesting information they gathered from Ernest Jackson's sister.

He stomped up to the door of the holding area, took a deep breath and proceeded inside, Antonio a few meters behind.

"Was it glorious?" Ryder asked with a smug grin.

It was all he could take to keep himself in check and from reaching across the table and taking Arthur Ryder by the neck and chocking the life out of him.

"They might say that at your electrocution."

"Wow you are really grasping at straws Sargent!" Ryder grinned as Voight leaned over the table and glared at him. "You wanna hit me don't you?"

"At least one time for each child that died today! And the heroic principal that gave his life trying to save them!" Voight shouted back as Ryder slightly flinched. "Does it not bother you in the least that you teamed up with a madman so bent on revenge that he thought nothing to destroy innocent children! FOR NO DAMN REASON!" Voight ended with a shout that made Ryder further tense up. "You knew of his plan. You knew and you did nothing! Worse…you helped him plan it!"

"No way man…hey look…I knew about the school bombing sure…but I never helped. I was in here!"

"Street surveillance showed footage of you and Jackson in the school parking lot on two nights before the bombing today," Antonio corrected him.

"Is that wrong?"

"Midnight? What were you doing? Hanging out?" Voight tossed back in sarcasm.

"You have nothing on me but circumstantial evidence. I was in the area. So what…big deal," Ryder spat at Voight and then glowered at Antonio.

"Listen up wise-ass, we have your computer," Antonio started; Arthur Ryder's countenance for the first time seeming unsure and not so arrogant. "Yeah that's right we managed to save it before your little device went off. And we have bank transactions, detailed information about the bombing and not only that…enough to tie you to the past few arsons where members of the CFD were injured or…killed."

"If you think Jackson is just going to let…"

"Jackson is dead!" Voight interjected in contempt. "So that leaves you holding all the bags!"

"But…" Ryder started to spout off as he knew he was now in big trouble. "No way man I was just the accomplice!"

"You willingly went along with a plan to kill innocent children!" Antonio spat in anger as he held himself back on purpose. "For what reason? Because Jackson's son was expelled from that school for setting one of the rooms on fire that killed another student?"

"How did…you k…"

"Oh we know a lot of things. We found Ernest Jackson's sister. She used to live in Florida. Along with her brother. She willingly told everything on their sordid family history."

"So why the hell would I care that some old broad lived in Florida! Or Jackson for that matter!"

"Because right now authorities are going to an address…555 Sunshine Drive."

"So…" Ryder started and then stopped as a small smile started to spread across Antonio's face.

"So they are going to find the bodies of two people, two FBI Agents who were looking into a string of arson/murders that have Jackson's MO and then suddenly disappeared. Jackson was quiet for a good number of years and we had to wonder why. He changed his name after his son died and moved away but he never stopped his work. He just carried on."

"Again…so what! What he did on his time has nothing to do with me! Look you guys…"

"I'm not finished!" Voight snapped as his palms slammed onto the table that made Ryder jump. "On those two bodies they are going to find a few bits of DNA and wanna guess when they run the tests whose name they'll come up with?"

"No wait…what?" Ryder stammered as Voight leaned in even closer. "Hey…I wasn't even there! It was Jackson! He killed those guys!"

"According to Jackson's computer you were. Oh and according to the DNA you were too. And then they'll connect that MO with the others in Florida and guess what…death row."

"No no…no…this can't…Jackson did this and…"

"And he's dead!" Voight interjected angrily.

"He set me up!"

"You can see we care," Voight deadpanned. "You had multiple chances to turn him in but didn't!"

"He would have killed me!" Ryder argued back.

"Ironically you'll still die at his hands," Voight shrugged. "Jackson's dead. Now…it's your turn to pay for your role in this. You made a deal with the devil and now he's come to collect."

"But I thought…"

"You thought there was honor among dickheads?" Antonio interjected with a snicker before his expression clouded. "You made the wrong deal with the wrong man."

"Can I make a new deal?"

"With what? Jackson's dead. He was the only one we wanted. Deal died with him," Voight told Ryder in truth. "Your time has passed. Time to pay up now. Eye for an eye."

Ryder looked up at Voight with a seething glare as his fists balled. But before he could say anything, Voight's fist also balled and punched him in the jaw, sending his head snapping back. "I don't have time for all the others!"

"That's…that's police brutality!" Ryder yelled as he looked at Antonio. "Did you see that?"

"I blinked," Antonio deadpanned.

"Have a nice flight to Florida."

And with that Arthur Ryder was left to sit in his cell, to contemplate just who he had agreed to work with and the deadly results of not doing the right thing…right from the start. He could have turned in Ernest Jackson from day one, or the moment he learned of his first dastardly plan but didn't. And now he would pay. With his life. It was a small win.

Voight left the room and then looked at Antonio and now Ruzek and Atwater before he nodded to them appreciatively. "We'll finish the rest tomorrow. Let's get some rest. It's been too long a day."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey shhh…don't wake her."

"Too…late," Erin muttered as her sleepy eyes opened and looked up to see Shay and Kelly at the foot of her small hospital bed. She had been moved to another room, but with all the trauma from the school incident, it was a shared room with only a thin curtain between her and the next patient.

"What's…going on?"

"Need to take sleepy head home. Dr. Halstead has checked him over once more and he's good to go," Shay relayed in a soft whisper as she patted her son's back; George snuggled in Kelly's strong grasp.

"You should go…get some rest…clean up," Erin directed as Kelly's brow furrowed.

"I'll be back in the morning," Kelly whispered as he kissed her on the lips and then pulled back with George still in his grasp.

"Okay."

"G'nite," Shay offered as she squeezed Erin's hand and offered her a tender smile before she disappeared behind the curtain and out of view. Kelly's gaze on her lingered a bit longer before he regrettably pulled himself away and headed toward the exit and outside in the cool night air. The two of them walked in silence to his waiting car; but as they did they couldn't help but hear exclamations of sorrow and misery – some very audible about the fact their child wouldn't be coming home. "Can't…believe this…" Shay finally broke the silence after they had gotten George buckled into the backseat and then were both in the front with the doors closed.

"I feel grateful…but angry and sad at the same time," Kelly mentioned as they slowly drove toward their new, but empty loft apartment.

"At least Benny was able to get the movers to get our things into the new space," she idly commented as they neared their new home.

"He's good for a few things."

"He helped out today with George. Allowed me to stay because I knew our son was in good hands. I also called Fiona to look out for George," Shay commented as Kelly stopped his car. "You know…had I not been here and he had…" her voice trailed off as her eyes slightly watered.

"Any regrets?" Kelly asked pointedly.

"None. Let's get some sleep. This is home now. For good."

He wasn't about to argue. Instead he scooped his son out of the back and carried him into their new home, placing him on the couch under a blanket while the two of them scrambled to have showers and find something…anything comfortable to sleep on. Darkness easily consumed them…but sadly the rest wouldn't be that advantageous as each had their mind filled with horrific dreams fueled in part by Ernest Jackson's last act of terror.

XXXXXXXX

"Goodnight sweetheart," Matt whispered as he helped his daughter settle into her bed. "You sure you're going to be okay? I know today was scary. You can sleep with me or Gramma if you want."

Caitlin at first didn't react but then finally nodded in agreement which prompted Matt to pick her up and carry her to his large bed and place her on the opposite side. "Is Gabby going to be okay daddy?"

"Yes she is," he told her in truth. "She's going to be off work for a little bit but she'll be fine," Matt assured her as he looked at her with an adoring smile. "You were very brave today."

"I was scared."

"Yeah I was too."

"You were scared? You never get scared."

"I get scared when people I love are in danger and I might lose them," Matt told her with a small frown. "Try to get some sleep okay?"

Caitlin nodded and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes as Matt turned off the light on that side of the bed and slowly made his way to his own and slumped down. He rested his elbows on his knees for a few seconds as he thought about how things would have changed if he lost his daughter but also if he lost Dawson. And much like Kelly, his mind wouldn't be filled with the sweet images that would ensure a restful night; they would be fraught with images of death, pain and loss.

The happiness would return…in time.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't argue…I'll pick up something to eat and some mush for Erin," Shay joked as they headed for the elevator the next morning, "and see you both there. "I told Fiona to tell Maggie to get Erin and Dawson into the same room so that way it'll be much easier for us all to…you know socialize."

"Shay," Kelly groaned as she kissed his cheek.

"They're all family now. 51 is our family," she reminded him as they neared his car.

The talk on the way to the hospital was kept on their new place and how the unpacking would go – something positive in George's presence especially after the terror he had experienced the day before. The school board was already putting things in place for the students and their parents with regards to counselling options as well as s service for the Principal and the few students who also perished. Plans would be also underway to tear down and rebuild the school; they would prevail out of the darkness and emerge stronger and closer because of it.

"I'll see you soon."

Shay pulled away and headed for a nearby diner when she remembered she had left George's jacket at Firehouse 51. "Small detour," she muttered as she directed the car in a new direction.

"Shay!" Brett greeted as Shay entered the open eating area with a friendly smile.

"Hey," Shay replied as she offered the spunky blond a friendly hug. "You're working today?"

"They were short staffed so I picked up an extra shift. Plus…Antonio is working and I could use the money."

"Ah," Shay acknowledged as Chief Boden neared them. "Chief…just here to get George's jacket."

"How is he?"

"He's got a hard head like his father," she quipped. "He's fine. Kelly too. I'm heading to Med right away."

"You did well yesterday, helping out like that. Appreciate it," Boden offered in sincere thanks.

"It was where I was needed," she smiled as she pulled away. But she stopped just as she heard Brett ask Boden an interesting question.

"Chout isn't able to fill in for Dawson while she's off," Brett lightly lamented as Shay turned back to them; Boden looking up in wonder.

"You're short…a medic?" She asked hopefully as Boden nodded in agreement. "I…don't mind subbing for Dawson for a few weeks. I mean I need something permanent but this would be a good start."

"That would be great!" Brett rushed before she looked at Boden with a frown. "I mean…if it's okay with Chief Boden of course."

"Lesley Shay," Chief Wallace Boden extended his hand that she readily took. "Welcome to Firehouse 51."

* * *

 **A/N:** and….exhale! hehe no more harm to our peeps – think we've done enough. Now it's time to heal. Hope you all like the happy bonding time for our couples and their confessions of love? Yeah! and come on who didn't fist pump Voight and Antonio double-teaming Ryder (he so got what was coming)! And Shay? Hehe…please do review with your thoughts on this emotional roller coaster update before you go and thanks so much!


	23. A Time to Heal

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 23 – A Time to Heal**

* * *

Erin opened her eyes the next morning to see Kelly talking to April and offered them a weary smile as she tried to sit up. But her actions quickly brought April to her side in concern.

"Fine, just need…to move or something."

"Something," April retorted as Erin looked at Kelly's bandaged hand and then frowned. "He's just as stubborn as you. Quite the pair," she quipped before she gave Erin a small smile and then took her leave.

"We were catching up."

"Should I be worried?"

"Jealous?" Kelly playfully wagged his brows.

"Well…I wouldn't want Med to be short staffed you know," Erin slightly snickered as Kelly gave her a brief kiss on the lips and pulled back with a warm smile.

"Think…Ethan might get lonely," he countered as she resigned with a smirk. "Just catching up on the latest Shay gossip," he grinned as he slowly eased himself down into a nearby chair.

"Kelly…"

"Cut my hand, few cracked ribs…bruises…nothing major," he quickly assured her. "More worried about you."

"When can I leave? Where's George?"

"Tomorrow," he reminded her as he moved in closer. "And George is over at Matt's with Caitlin and a few of the other kids. Nancy is running point on it and I think Cindy Herrmann said she'd drop by. A few kids are there. Figured after the hellish day yesterday some fun…might be in order."

"Can I join them?"

"Want some fun?" He retorted as he took her hand in his.

"I'm fine," she insisted as she shifted and then frowned. "Help me stand up?"

"Sure."

Kelly helped her loosen herself from the blankets, careful with her broken wrist and then the fluid tubing. But as soon as her legs felt a bit shaky, his strong arms instantly shot out and wrapped themselves around her frame and held her close. "Got you," he whispered as her head rested on his chest.

"For how long?"

"Forever," he answered as he kissed the top of her head which prompted her to look up and accept a full on kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," she told him back in truth as she pulled away and slowly headed for the bathroom. Once inside she finally got to see her pale complexion marred with some bruising and left over bits of dirt in a few places the nurses hastily swept over. Thankfully it was just a day of monitoring and the home to finish up the rest of her recovery.

For a few seconds she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift back in time to when she found the bomb, pulled the wires turned and ran. She thought she had escaped the brunt of the blast but when she felt the blast of superheated wind on her back as it propelled her forward she feared the worst. She raised her left arm as it was the closest to the point of impact and although it was broken it saved her jaw from suffering the same fate. But as she heard the screams overhead through the crackling fire and overhead alarms, her eyes watered and heart rate increased. "Oh God…" she whispered as she thought about what the first responders might have seen when they first arrived on scene and her stomach lurched.

"Kelly…" she called out weakly as her voice caught in her throat. Her head started to swim as she heard Jackson's laughter in the background mixed with little voices calling for help. "Kelly!..." she tried once more as her lungs started to gasp for air. But just before her legs buckled entirely, his strong arms once again were there just when needed and helped keep her upright.

"Hey….got you. Erin…do you need a doctor?"

"No…I just need…Jackson, what happened to him?"

"He died. By his own hand. Didn't Voight tell you?"

"He did…I just needed to hear it again. I hear little kids screaming and him laughing," she lamented as her eyes watered in misery. "I need to leave this place."

"Can't just yet. But how about you get dressed and we'll walk down to the cafeteria for some cardboard eggs and cold coffee."

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she looked up with a teary smile.

"Only the best for you," he smiled in return as he tenderly brushed away a stray tear. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be."

This time her assurance was correct and she was able to let him leave and conduct her business and reemerge dressed in civilian clothing, tossing the hospital garments into the soiled bin as she left. She looped her right arm through his to steady herself a bit more as they headed into the hallway and slowly headed toward the elevator to go down.

"Kelly…"

"Don't mention it…"

"You're still limping. What…"

"Nothing broken. I had an x-ray and it's just a deep bruise. A few days off and it'll be fine."

"Any chance they can cure that stubborn streak in you?" Erin quipped as Kelly shook his head no as they both got onto the elevator.

"Nope!" He proudly declared.

However, as soon as they reached the main level and the doors opened, Kelly came face to face with the last person he expected to see – Adam Williamson, the man he had tried to chase down days earlier to no avail; the man that had tried to take him out – or so he thought. "What the…hell…"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I think I can…get…that…"

"Uh…what's going on in here?" Matt questioned with a friendly smile as he entered Dawson's room that same morning and watched as she tried in vain to get something out of reach.

"I feel like a damn invalid!" She groaned as he reached for her small toiletry bag and helped her complete her mission. "Wanted to make myself up a bit before you came," she playfully pouted as he eased himself down on the end of her bed and looked at her with an amused expression. "Too late."

"Because you're already beautiful to me," he told her as he leaned in for a kiss, her face beaming under the genuine compliment.

"Sweet talker," she teased as he nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and hungry. Glad it was just my appendix and only a small part of my stomach. Otherwise…I'd be on soup diet for longer than wanted," she groaned as Matt extended his hand to help her stand. "Where's Caitlin?"

"She wanted to stay with Gramma this morning. Too much for her yesterday and George is there and Naomi…few others."

"Party at the Casey household," she teased.

"Mom's the worst one of all," Matt chuckled as he handed her her small overnight bag. "She sends along her love and hugs also."

"I think your mom's great. And it's a good idea for the kids to have some fun after yesterday's…horror," she paused as her brow furrowed.

"Gabby?"

"Just thinking of all the families hurt and destroyed by this. Just…unbelievable."

"Remember one of the first calls I made to a high school in St. Louis. It was a shooting and it…the images and feelings never leave you. I remember pulling back one desk and seeing a young girl lying there. She uh…she was gone and it was the worst feeling in the world," he paused as she took his hand and squeezed it. "At the time I couldn't imagine the horror the parents were feeling as this was before Caitlin was born. But now…when we got the call yesterday…it was…it took me back to that moment and I felt pain."

"So sorry," Dawson whispered as she offered him a supportive hug; his strong arms wrapping around her to hold her close to him. "Now it's so personal."

"It is," he agreed as he looked down with a tender gaze. "Glad she was with you."

"She's a pretty great kid. Knew what to do and she remained pretty calm. Didn't scream or was panicked. You taught her well," she earnestly praised as his expression warmed. "You should be proud."

"I am," he replied softly as his expression turned serious. _She is really getting attached to you and…and I'd like to you consider…_ his mind paused and stopped. _Not the right place to talk long term commitment…marriage? Adoption?_

"I should get changed."

"Told Kelly, we'd meet him and Erin in the cafeteria for some…" Matt paused to read his text. "Cardboard eggs and cold coffee…and for you watered down soup."

"Mmmm appetizing," Dawson snickered as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Everyone descent in here?"

Matt turned to see Shay enter with a happy smile and offered her a laugh.

"Well…I mean you might have been giving each other a sponge bath or something," she teased as Matt's cheeks reddened. "How is she?"

"Doing better. Wanting to leave."

"Don't blame her," Shay replied as Dawson reappeared dressed to go out in public. The two of them offered the other hug and then Dawson pulled back to look at Shay's somewhat cryptic expression.

"What's…going on?"

"With what?" Matt inquired.

"Men," Shay tossed back as Matt's lips pursed.

"I know that look. Yes in a short time I have come to know the look," Dawson declared triumphantly. "Spill it."

"So…guess who's subbing for Dawson while she's recovering?"

"You? That's great!" Dawson exclaimed as she gave Shay another hug. "So then are you…"

"Just a temporary member of 51 for now…and then I can look for something more permanent. Boden is a great guy."

"He really is," Matt agreed as he too offered her a hug. "Let's go find Kelly and tell him."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly stood in silence with Erin at his side, both slightly dumbfounded and didn't move until the elevator doors behind them hissed closed and snapped them all back to reality. Adam Williamson also stood just as silent and still, while the rest of the world carried on around them.

Finally…one of them spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Erin dared to question as Adam's dark eyes looked at her and then back at Kelly and his brow furrowed heavily.

"I'm uh…I came to see my son. He was uh…in the school yesterday day. The one that um…where the explosion was. Where you all were," he confessed in a tormented tone.

"That was you right? The guy on the bike who had been following me?" Kelly finally demanded in an angry tone; his voice a bit louder than anticipated and drew a few inquiring stares.

"Yes," Adam admitted as Erin gestured that the three of them step off to the side to talk a bit more in private.

"Why? What did I ever do to you? Was it the water rescue?" Kelly asked directly.

Adam paused a few seconds before he finally nodded in agreement and let his shoulders slump. "I'll never forget that day. I had lost my mom a year earlier and we uh…we were driving to the cemetery to see her and…and then the accident happened and you…" he stopped and shook his head as his eyes slightly watered. "My father died that day and I blamed you. I hated you…I thought you had…I was basically an orphan. I blamed you, thought you did it on purpose and was so filled with hatred and wanted revenge and then you left town. I thought…" he stammered as he stopped and looked away.

"It was a split second decision and we're taught to take, if we can, the children first, or those closest to us. That was you. I tried to go back for your father. I was too late. But it wasn't on purpose. You know it wasn't intentional right?" Kelly interjected softly as Adam looked back and nodded.

"I know…I know that now…took me a few years….okay a lotta years to let go and realize that it was just a job to you. But I didn't know that at the time," he paused with a small sniffle. "I got a job at the CPD so I could figure out where you went but no one told me anything. Then I just felt a part of a family there and didn't want to leave. But then when I heard you were back…your name just stuck with me. How could it not right? I wanted to make you pay…make you suffer for what you did."

"You tried and then stopped…what happened?" Kelly wondered.

"I saw you one night outside the bar with her," he paused and nervously looked over at Erin. "You two looked pretty close and then I saw you outside the hotel with a blond woman and…a kid. A boy. And I saw how he looked at you and how he hugged you and the few moments you had with him and I just… I wanted to make you pay but I didn't want your son to suffer like that," Adam huffed as he shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make it right. And then yesterday when I arrived at the school and was told to hang back and I saw you…I saw you rushing into the building and bringing out those children and one of them…was my son. You had him in your arms," Adam paused as his voice finally broke and his eyes watered fully. "You risked your life to save his and…and I knew I was wrong. I wanted to say something yesterday but was a coward. I felt...ashamed."

Erin looked at him with a teary glance of her own and felt Kelly's frame tighten beside hers and knew he too was now flooded with remorseful emotion.

"I know it doesn't make it right and I know if I get fired by the CPD or get arrested then I deserve it but…but I'm sorry. But you saved him…you saved my son," Adam slowly extended his hand. "And I just wanted to say…thank you. I'm forever indebted."

Kelly paused a few seconds before he too extended his hand and shook it firmly. "Where's his mother?"

"She died two years back in a car accident. He's all I have now and I didn't want him to grow up like me…with no parents. I'm sorry. I really…am sorry."

Erin looked at Kelly and asked him directly, much too both their surprise, "do you still want to press charges?" She knew the timing might not have been the best but at the same time, didn't want this tormented man to go back to his son with the thought he might have to put him up as a ward of the state.

"No," Kelly answered in haste as Adam looked at him in shock. "Think we've all suffered enough from this."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kelly confirmed as he extended his hand. "It's time to heal now."

"Thank you," Adam stated a bit breathlessly as he gratefully shook Kelly's hand and then offered both of them a smile of gratitude. "How is your son?"

"He's fine," Kelly replied in truth. "I'm sorry for your loss and for everything."

"Hope your son recovers soon," Erin offered kindly as he looked at her in appreciation.

"Thank you."

The two of them watched Adam get onto the elevator and offered him each a friendly wave before he was taken from their view and Erin looked up at Kelly with a serious expression.

"What? Did I do the wrong thing?" Kelly instantly questioned as she brought his lips to hers and kissed them for a few searing seconds.

"Didn't think I could love you more," she admitted as his expression flooded with warmth. A few hours later he would make a call to Chief Tiberg and tell him it was all a misunderstanding and that the CFD should keep Adam Williamson on with their maintenance staff. It was time for them all to heal and start fresh.

"Come on…let's go find the rest of the family," Kelly entreated as they continued on their way toward the cafeteria. As soon as they entered they spied, Matt, Dawson and Shay at a table in a quieter corner and headed for them with happy smiles.

"You'll never guess what happened to me," Shay started.

"You'll never guess who we just ran into," Erin stated at the exact same time that made both women look at the other and laugh.

"Oh yeah…today's gonna be a good day," Dawson stated in truth as Kelly and Erin sat down at the table and instantly a lively conversation ensued. Kelly sat by Erin with his arm draped casually around him and let his mind drift to thoughts of Adam Williamson. In the end, he felt sorry for the man who had lost his family early in his life and now nearly lost his current family – his only son. But he told Erin the truth, he held no ill will and just wanted to meet him and set things straight. Now with that also settled and Ernest Jackson out of the way – for good, he could finally concentrate on what really mattered, making a new start with Erin. They all could now concentrate on making a new start, a new start for Shay in Chicago and a new start for Matt and Dawson as a family.

* * *

 **AN:** okay so…amidst all the happiness for our couples had to get a bit more emotion ion there with the Kelly/Adam showdown and hope you all liked it (hey everyone needs a good cry now and again right? lol) but now it's just time for all our families to heal and draw closer as we work toward a happy ending. Thanks everyone and please do review before you go!


	24. Closing the Door on the Past

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 24 – Closing the Door on the Past**

* * *

"Okay just wait I got…Caitlin!" Matt called as they entered Dawson's apartment a few days later and his daughter bounded inside and out of sight.

"Nothing breakable inside," Dawson quickly added with a small smile as they entered the quiet abode and Matt closed the door behind them. "Feels like I haven't been here in forever," she added as Matt neared her with a concerned expression. "You know I'll be fine right?"

"I know but…if you need someone to do some heavy lifting…you know…can of peas or whatever," Matt paused as he offered her a small smirk; her smile instantly widening.

"Might need help with the can of peas," she playfully retorted as Matt's expression turned serious.

"Peas are my specialty," he gently chuckled as he leaned in a bit closer. But before another kiss could ensue, Caitlin rushed back into the living room and right up to them.

"Daddy, I can't find Sabrina," Caitlin looked at him with a sad expression.

"She's in my backpack," Dawson quickly told her as Matt looked around and then spied her backpack as Dawson told Caitlin she should find the beloved little doll in the front compartment.

"Was the last thing her mom bought for her," Matt told her in a soft whisper as Dawson's brow slightly furrowed.

"Then I'm glad we didn't lose it."

"Yeah…me too."

"Okay so…who wants breakfast? Pancakes?"

"ME!" Caitlin exclaimed as she excitedly rushed back into the living room with a wide grin on her face.

"How about we all help make breakfast," Matt suggested as Dawson looked at him in surprise. "She likes to help."

"That would be…wonderful," Dawson stated weakly. "I'll make mine extra soft."

She slowly wandered into the kitchen and then heard Matt in the other room putting a few things away and then telling Caitlin something before they entered her small kitchen. A sudden flood of familial warmth rushed over her and she was hit with a tidal wave of new emotional feelings. Something she very much welcomed. _How do I do this…spend the day with this amazing little family and then just…let them leave?_

"So…what needs to be lifted?" Matt playfully asked as Caitlin looked up with a wide grin.

Dawson felt her eyes water slightly but forced herself to remain composed and then hand out a few directions on where things could be found. Caitlin busied herself setting the table and then ferrying a few things to and from her father's hands onto the table and then sitting down and playing on her tablet.

Dawson caught Matt's serious gaze as he watched her daughter and then looked up at her with a strained smile. She reached out and let her hand rest on his and instantly he found strength in her supportive touch. "We'll make sure she's okay after all this."

Matt's lips twisted upward as he gave her a grateful smile and the two of them resumed their breakfast making duties. After that, they all sat down to enjoy a rather leisurely meal before it was just time to relax in the living room and bond as a new fledgling family.

XXXXXXXX

"This…is so going to suck," Erin moaned as she pushed the way into her apartment and then let the stale air greet her with open arms. Shay was working her first shift at 51 that day so Kelly and George helped Erin pack up from the hospital and then took her home.

"Erin…"

"I live here right? Just have to find a way to…modify routine a little," she huffed as she looked at her bandaged wrist and then up at his inquiring glance.

"Daddy, can I watch TV?"

"Uh…" Kelly paused as he looked at Erin who offered an approval nod. "Sure…" he shrugged as he looked back at her with a frown. "Why don't you…do whatever you have to do and then come hang with us?"

"I can't just…"

"Can't what? I want you to come over and be with us. George will have his stuff and you can just relax. I don't mind."

"I know but…but you were also injured," she reminded him with a soft tone as her lips slightly pursed.

"Are you gonna kiss?"

Both Erin and Kelly looked at George after he asked the question; Kelly's head shaking as his face went red.

"Gets that…from his mom," Kelly confessed sheepishly as George just offered them a wide grin. "Watch your show goober."

"Maybe your place would be a better distraction," Erin offered with a small laugh.

"Sorry about what he said earlier," Kelly offered as she gently raised her brows.

"Why? You were going to weren't you?" She challenged as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kelly pulled back with a grin and then looked over at George who laughed and looked at them with a wide grin before his father rushed toward him and scooped him up into the air. George let out a small squeal as Kelly started to tickle his ribs. He knew he couldn't do George's favorite thing and hang him upside down just after a concussion but he always liked to hear his boy laugh – made his heart happy.

"I'm t-telling…mom…" George laughed as Kelly playfully dropped him onto the nearby couch.

Erin watched the two of them playfully roughhousing and couldn't help but smile. However, that smile instantly clouded when she thought about sending them away on their own and spending the rest of the day – alone. "I'll just…change."

"Want some company?" He teased as her face enflamed. He watched her go and then headed to the couch and plunked himself down beside his son and snatched the remote from his grasp and offered him a grin to which George replied with a pout. "Your mom taught you that," Kelly snickered as he tugged on his son's bottom lip, earning himself a slap on his hand by his son. "So after this we're gonna go home and just hang out okay?"

"Is Erin coming too?"

"She is," Erin replied as she reappeared and looked at the young boy with an adoring smile. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," George agreed enthusiastically.

"Maybe I can help unpack or something…"

"No heavy lifting," Kelly seriously warned as she could only offer him a grateful smile in return. "Hey if you broke any stitches or whatever I'd have Voight knocking on my door."

She could only agree as she let him help her with her jacket and then looked at her empty apartment with a small frown. _I think I'd be okay leaving this place behind – for good._

XXXXXXXX

"Today was wonderful…to be able to just relax was nice," Dawson told Matt as they slowly packed things up in the early afternoon of the same day. "Gonna be quiet here now."

Matt heard the somewhat distressed tone in her voice and instantly his brows knitted. "But you know I could use a nap or…something," she quickly added so as not to make him feel obligated to stay longer; something he wouldn't have minded in the least.

"You are coming for dinner tomorrow right?"

"Please come Gabby," Caitlin gently begged as she tugged on Dawson's hand and looked up with an adoring grin.

"Hard to say no to that."

"I taught her well," Matt bragged with a playful grin as Dawson's smile matched his. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You two made most of it," she replied as Caitlin took her bag and headed for the front door. "I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she assured him as she leaned in and offered him a brief kiss on the lips as she pulled back with a smile. "I could handle more like today."

"Me too," Matt agreed as he pulled out his keys. "See you tomorrow."

She watched him turn and then gently wince and instantly her brow furrowed. "You're…just gonna rest right?"

"Promise," Matt offered her a mock boy scouts symbol with the wrong hand.

Dawson slowly wandered after them into the hallway and watched as they headed toward the elevator; Caitlin turning and giving her a happy wave before she got into the elevator. "See you guys tomorrow."

Matt locked eyes with her and felt a rush of emptiness and contentment cover him at the same time but told himself that Gabriela Dawson had just entered his life and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so we just moved in and…" Kelly started as he slowly turned the key into his shared loft apartment and then stopped when he looked into the large living area and cast his eyes on two familiar figures. "What the…" he whispered as George broke from his grasp and bounded toward one.

"Grampa!" George called out as he rushed into Benny's open arms.

"Hank?" Erin asked in surprise as Voight neared her and gave her a brief hug.

"Figured you were busy so…we started to unpack," Benny explained as he neared his son with his grandson in his grasp. "Left the uh…personal items for you."

"That's a relief," Kelly deadpanned.

"Where's Lesley?"

"She's filling Dawson's shift at 51 while Dawson is recovering," Kelly explained as he watched George climb down off his grandfather and run into his room. "Go help the goober unpack. I'll take the kitchen."

"You have any food in there?" Voight asked as Kelly turned to him with a small shrug. "You do now."

"CPD really is full service," Erin quipped with a small smile as she neared a box.

"Really?"

"Erin…" Voight warned as she looked at him and then at Kelly.

"I won't break and I still have one good hand," she insisted with a huff.

"Well I did promise…" Kelly paused as he looked at his watch. "Brunch," he stated slowly as he looked at a box labelled kitchen, picked it up and then headed into the empty kitchen. "Damn," he softly cursed as he opened the fridge and looked at each well-stocked shelf and then up at his father who smiled.

"Family is all that matters…I did it for George," Benny confessed with a smile and shrug.

"Right," Kelly chuckled as he looked at Erin who looked back with an impressed expression. "Well…I think we have enough here to feed all of 51."

Erin leaned against the fridge and just looked at Kelly with a contented glance before her brow slightly furrowed. "When I came to…under that rubble…" Erin started in a soft whisper as her eyes threatened to water. "I uh…when I thought I lost you and George…it really scared me."

"Hey…come here," Kelly entreated as he took her in his arms and held her close. She felt his body tense and knew that he was still hurting from his ordeal but just didn't want to say anything. "Felt the same way," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head and then looked down with a warm smile.

"Go and shower and I'll…try to make a one handed omelet."

He offered her a chuckle as he gently rubbed her forearms and then shook his head. "Just relax or go direct the two old guys out there…"

"Heard that!" Benny interjected in mock sourness as Kelly snickered.

"Just relax okay? Get George to entertain you. I think he'd like that. I won't be too long."

"Okay."

She watched him leave and then looked around at the loft before her, the two men bantering back and forth and then the wondering face of the little boy as he neared and felt…home. "So George…you dad tells me you like Transformers."

"Yeah! Wanna see my collection?"

"Sure. Which is your favorite?"

Erin eased herself down onto a nearby couch, George at her side as he talked to her about his prized toy collection, Voight and Benny continuing in their task until Kelly returned, freshly showered and ready to make another new start. They would all enjoy a casual brunch together and then Voight and Benny would take their leave and Erin, Kelly and George would enjoy a few hours of relaxed bonding which would all draw them closer.

A few hours later, when George was asleep in his bed and Kelly and Erin were seated side by side on the couch, Shay quietly let herself into the new loft apartment and then looked at the couple almost asleep on the couch and felt her heart settle. She tiptoed past them just as Kelly started to stir. She caught his eye as she crept past and silently signaled to him that she was home now and if he wanted to drive Erin home, George would be fine.

"I should go," Erin whispered as her eyes opened and Kelly's gaze turned and locked with hers.

"Wish you co…" he started and then stopped as her hand rested on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. "That wasn't fair…especially after what I said about it mixing up George and…"

"Kelly…" she quickly interjected. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon but you did just move in here…"

This time it was his time to stop her with another warm kiss as both pulled back a few seconds later and offered the other a tender gaze.

"How about we talk more about this tomorrow," he suggested as she felt herself instantly give in and nod.

"I can take a cab home."

"Shay's here so George won't be alone," Kelly told her as he slowly stood up and then helped her get up and get her jacket on. On the ride back to her apartment, they talked about the next few days ahead for them and then his going back to work and her going back to amended desk duty until her wrist and lungs had fully healed. He told her that he'd accompany his son to a school-sponsored counselling session but in the end George Severide would be just fine.

"You know…she looks good here," Shay commented as Kelly entered their apartment and then softly closed the door behind him.

"She'd say it's a bit crowded. Shay you just moved in."

"Okay so about that."

"What? Wait…I know that look. Really? If you're moving back to…"

"No not back to Philly. Promise."

"Come on," Kelly stated in mild exasperation.

"Look, I'm not going back to Philly," Shay promised. "I have my boy here and you here and Fiona's here and…and I'm looking for work here. I'm done with Clarice. I swear. I want to be here."

"Okay so…?"

"So….the apartment opened up next door and…"

"And?" Kelly prodded as she neared.

"And okay look, I was all hyped up to move in with Clarice and…and I was talking to Fiona and…it's next door. We can still be together but have our space. We need space. Come on you knew this was only ever going to be temporary for us but at least this way we can still both be close to George. That was the only rule right?"

Kelly looked at her with a small frown and knew that once she had her mind made up there was nothing he could do to change her mind unless it was something that would affect their son. Only…this wouldn't affect him; he'd get two happy parents.

"You've already put down a payment right?" He countered.

"Yesterday," Shay admitted sheepishly. "Like I said…she belongs here."

"Who? Erin or Fiona?"

"Both."

Kelly could only give her a hug and then shake his head and chuckle. "I learnt long ago I couldn't say no to you."

"Someone can?" She tossed back as they walked toward their respective bedrooms arm in arm. After a whispered goodnight, Kelly entered his bedroom and then started to get ready for bed with an even bigger smile on his face. He loved Erin. His love would grow and he wanted her to be a part of his life…his and his son's and all that came with it – Shay and whoever she wanted there. He could only hope that Erin wanted the same. She would. She loved him back.

XXXXXXXX

"How is Gabriela?" Nancy asked Matt after he had put Caitlin to bed and then joined his mother in his quiet kitchen where she poured him a small glass of whiskey.

"She's sore but we just took it easy today," Matt replied as he took a sip of the golden liquid and let it warm his insides all the way down. "Caitlin's really taken with her."

"And you're not?" Nancy countered as Matt's expression warmed. "I know that look. Seen it a few times."

"I had promised myself that after Hallie died…the next woman I got serious about…I told Gabby I love her. I do."

"What did she say in return?"

"She…said the same back," Matt answered happily. "I don't want to rush things but leaving her today just felt wrong. Feel like half a family when she's not here."

"Well you've never been one to just wait on things when you felt it was the right thing," Nancy reminded him as he took his last sip.

"That's true."

"And…this place could use another woman's touch up here," she told him sweetly as she slowly stood up. "The fact that she loves you and Caitlin in return is all a mother could hope for. But…don't wait too long," Nancy advised as she planted a kiss on his head and then headed for the stairs to go down to her part of the house.

Matt leaned back in his chair and then looked down at the empty glass and felt his heart slightly droop. He remembered feeling alone after Hallie died and then just nothing seemed to click until now. He could only hope that Dawson wanted the same as him – to become a family with him and his daughter. She would. She loved him back.

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so wanted to have lots of happy couple/bonding time with some forward looking thoughts and a firm plan to keep Shay close to her family but have her own separate life! So please do review before you go with what you liked and thanks so much!


	25. Opening the Door to the Future

**Title: A New Start  
** **Chapter 25 – Opening the Door to the Future**

* * *

"How was it?" Erin asked Kelly a week later as they sat in a small diner just after his shift ended and before hers started, both enjoying a casual breakfast.

"It was…tough but necessary," Kelly replied as he related to her about the two mandatory therapy sessions the school offered to those children and their parents affected by the Jackson tragedy. "Asked him some questions and he answered as best he could and that…was it. I think Matt might have a tougher time as Caitlin was more in the thick of things than he was but uh…but I think he'll pull through. Shay's pretty good and figuring out what he's hiding…she has us both pegged," he slightly smirked. "But he never talks about nightmares and such anymore so…yeah I think he's all good now."

"That's a relief."

"How's modified desk duty been?"

 _'Hank if I have to look at one more cold case folder I swear…'_ "I think everyone is hoping for a speedy recovery," she replied with a slight snicker. "Hate just sitting around."

"Not sure who I feel more sorry for," he teased as she offered him a mock angered gaze.

"Yourself if you keep that up," she warned as he offered her a chuckle. "Them…trust me feel sorry for them."

"Saw Adam at CFD the other day. Said hello and that was it…didn't want to make it awkward but can't see us becoming best buddies. But he did send me a text of thanks for keeping his job. He's been through a lot."

"He has," she agreed with a strained expression. "Jackson…he did so much harm. But as we dug deeper into his past…wow, it was so sordid. It didn't just start with him. He basically learned his odd behavior from his father."

"And his accomplice?"

"Arthur Ryder was shipped down to Florida. The feds are itching to nail him to the ground for the FBI deaths. Jackson planted his DNA on them. Figured if things went south up here, he could just pin it all on Ryder and walk away clean."

"Careful who you get into bed with," Kelly deadpanned as she offered him a slight smirk. "Service this weekend for the deaths at the school," Kelly mentioned as she nodded in agreement. "Wonder if he'd have felt any remorse."

"Jackson?" Erin questioned as Kelly nodded in confirmation. "He…killed his own child."

"Right…not sure I want to know more details," he huffed as she leaned forward and rested her right hand on his which prompted him to look up with a soft look of misery.

"You don't," she whispered with a small frown. "His life story…not something I think I want to hear again."

"Fair enough," he told her as his expression softened. "Lots of other things to talk about."

"Like how great you've been this week," Erin proudly praised as Kelly's expression widened. "Think I've spent more time at your apartment than mine. Shay's been very…accommodating. But…did I do something wrong?"

"No…why? What's going on?"

"She…she was never there when I was there. She does live there. I know she wanted to give us some time together but with George there it's not like we…did she change her mind about me? I thought she liked me but…" Erin rattled on as Kelly quickly interjected.

"No wait…it's not like that. She…she didn't want to tell you but um…but she got another place."

"What? But …"

"Right next door," Kelly interjected again as Erin's brows raised. "She likes her space. We knew this was only temporary….her and I and George. In Philly we shared a duplex and that was great because George had both parents close by but each of us had our separate lives. We had made that deal long ago. Was a bit easier when George was younger but now…well he's wise to some adult stuff and she wants to have her own life. She didn't want to tell you and told me not to tell you so as not to…well scare you away or make you feel…obligated."

Erin looked at Kelly in mild surprise as her heart started to beat a bit faster. "I like Shay."

"Yeah me too." Kelly's face beamed as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

But she lingered by his ear and told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "I want to be a part of your family."

XXXXXXXX

"Where…does she get all the energy?" Dawson huffed as she slumped down by Matt on the back steps, both of them watching Caitlin in the backyard still trying to fix the little fort they had worked so tirelessly to build the day before.

"If only we could bottle it up and use it for later," he added with a smile as Caitlin finished her task and then looked up with a joyful smile. "Glad the therapy session wasn't too hard on her. She admitted a few things that surprised me but am glad for the most part she's okay. And sleeping okay too."

"Helps to have a supportive family and lots of friends around," Dawson added as her head gently rested on his shoulder; Matt instantly feeling a sense of contentment and adoration start to consume him.

"She's really enjoyed spending time with you this week," Matt told her in truth as Dawson's lips twisted upward into a smile.

"Almost hate to go back to work in a few weeks," she huffed pout that Matt could only chuckle at. "You're so lucky to have your mom around."

"What about your parents?"

"They…I mean they're great with Tonio's kids…when they see them but they're not the type to call and invite them over for a sleepover you know? Eva has her friends and…Diego…both are growing up so fast."

"I know…can't believe she's nine already," Matt agreed as Caitlin neared them with something in her grasp.

"Look daddy…a metal froggie."

Matt took the small object and looked at in in wonder before he showed Dawson and then handed it back to his beloved daughter. "Go wash it off and find him a good home. Don't forget to name it."

"Josh."

"Josh?" Matt inquired as he looked at Dawson who shrugged. "That's…random. Why Josh?"

"A boy in my class looks like froggie," she simply stated as she turned around and headed for the hose to wash it off as Matt and Dawson watched with amused expressions.

"Well…at least she didn't say George would never hear the end of that," Matt whispered with a small snicker as Dawson laughed and nudged him. He draped his arm around her and pulled her closer as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I like this."

"Doing nothing?" He gently prodded.

"Not really nothing. Just…being here with you and her and just…yeah being here. Being a part of this."

Matt's heart swelled as he squeezed her a bit tighter and then both watched as Caitlin rushed up to them with the object in her hand but now all cleaned up.

"Josh is all clean now," Caitlin declared as both adults offered her another small laugh.

"So…what was he doing when you found him? Tell us a story about Josh?" Dawson asked as they made room for Caitlin to sit between them. The little girl delighted to tell the adults a story before they all went inside and enjoyed a casual lunch.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe you have this much…stuff," Kelly groaned as he helped Shay move into her new apartment two weeks later.

"What's in here mommy?"

"Oh don't start," Shay huffed as she looked at her son and then up at Kelly and narrowed her gaze.

"What?" Kelly chuckled and shrugged as he ushered his son inside the apartment that was right next door to his. "Shay…"

"You said you asked Erin if she liked apartment living or a house and she said…"

"Apartment," he said the same time as her and then nodded in resignation.

"Besides…what do you know about having a house?"

"Seriously?"

"Asking your dad how to turn on a push lawn mower?"

"That was _one time_ ," Kelly shot back in sarcasm as George laughed at his father. "Oh really goober?" He stated as he scooped his son into the air and then poked him in the ribs which filled the air around them with infectious laughter.

"So I have a few houses lined up after this," Shay mentioned as Kelly looked up in wonder. "Dawson's going to come back and as much as I love 51…I can't ask her to leave. And Brett is the like…the saint of 51. If she left…the house would lose its sweet soul," Shay smiled as Kelly's brow slightly furrowed. "Hey now…you know it's always better if we have different shifts so one of us can be here with the goober."

"I know but…"

"No Clarice remember? And I can't ask Fiona to….your dad?"

"You're right…opposite shifts is better. We want him to grow up _normal_ ," he sighed as she gently patted his cheek.

"It's going to be fine. We made it work in Philly and we'll make it work here. New start right?"

"Right," he agreed with a tight lipped smile.

"So…did you get the ring?"

"I uh…" he paused as a smile crossed his lips and she literally squealed and gave him a hug. "I haven't asked yet," he smirked as he looked at her seriously. "Hope she says yes."

"Course she will," Shay said confidently as she turned to leave. "Want me to ask her for you?" Shay winked as she left the room and headed back into his apartment to get the last of her stuff.

"George…"

"Yeah daddy?" George asked as Kelly scooped him up into his arms.

"Never argue with a woman," he advised with a smile as George agreed and shrugged. Kelly laughed as he ruffled his son's hair and then followed after Shay; his mind already starting to think about what kind of proposal he wanted to play out and when he'd ask.

XXXXXXXX

"It's only been a few weeks," Voight reminded Erin as she cursed the cast on her wrist when the team was called into action. "And only…a few weeks more."

"I don't shoot with my left hand," she reminded him with a small hiss as Voight gently smiled. "How does Platt do it behind that desk all day long?"

"Patience."

"Right," Erin retorted in sarcasm. "What's that again?"

Voight offered her a small laugh as he pulled away and headed over to the board that held the last of the Jackson clippings.

"Still haunts me," Erin whispered as she plucked the newspaper clipping that graced the Chicago Times a few days after the school bombing. "I know it could have been worse but still…so many lives changed by his hatred."

"Time to heal now. Heard that the Feds fast tracked Ryder's trip to death row."

"With all that Jackson had pinned on him, it was an easy trip."

"Don't feel sorry for him," Erin replied as she looked at the board with a frown.

"What?"

"Nearly lost everything I love in that explosion," she pondered as Voight looked at her in surprise. "Was it really a secret?"

"No," Voight shook his head and smiled. "Kelly's a good man. Okay enough about your love life," Voight paused with a dry note as she offered him a small smirk. "Let's clear this away and put up our latest case."

She hated the fact that she was sidelined for a few more weeks but knew it was better than just sitting at home doing nothing and took comfort in the fact that she could still help her team with current cases and make important arrests. "Hey…I think I found something," she paused as Voight headed back to her. "Look at this logo…"

XXXXXXXX

~ **one week later~**

"Feels good to be back," Matt commented as he stood outside the entrance of Firehouse 51.

"That it does," Kelly added as he stood beside him. "You know this…just us out here…coming here after something big and starting well…kinda new…"

"Yeah feels familiar," Matt interjected with a nod as the two of them fist pumped and then traded knowing smiles. "Well…shall we?"

"Let's get this day started."

The two of them walked toward the entrance of 51 with smiles on their faces and knew plans in their heads and hearts. Each of them had someone special they wanted to take the next step with and make them a part of their current families and had a plan to make that happen. They just needed…the perfect moment. That would come.

"Lieutenants!" Otis greeted with a wide grin as Matt and Kelly looked at each other in wonder. "Now wait…this wasn't entirely my idea."

"Yup…back to normal," Kelly snickered as he playfully punched Matt on the shoulder. "He's all Truck."

Matt just groaned as he watched Kelly pull away and then looked at Otis with a small frown. But that frown instantly turned into a smile as soon as Dawson appeared; her expression instantly mirroring his. "Otis…take it to Boden," he stated as he clapped Otis on the shoulder and then pushed past.

"What's he asking for now?" Dawson asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want to know," Matt groaned as they headed inside. Dawson was welcomed back by her team with lots of hugs and happy smiles.

"Wait…thought I had more time," Shay commented as she neared and gave Dawson a big hug.

"She does…I asked Dawson to come today."

"What's going on chief?" Dawson asked Boden as Kelly returned to the common area as Boden gestured for everyone else to gather around.

"Have an announcement and wanted everyone to be here," Boden started as Connie appeared with a file in her hand and nodded to her boss; her actions prompted Matt and Kelly to once again trade glances – this time in uncertain wonder.

"Due to the new interstate interchange happening down on 3rd they have had to close House 32. Their staff has been reassigned to other houses where there was either a need or was space."

"We're getting new staff chief?"

"We're getting…one new medic and a new bus."

"Really?" Dawson asked as she looked at Shay with a hopeful glance. "One for each shift?"

"One for each shift and since we currently have three paramedics, we need one more for the second shift to work with Medic Lesley Shay," Boden stated as Shay's smile instantly grew and her eyes slightly watered with happy tears. "Firehouse 51, please welcome, Allison Rafferty."

All of them turned to see the latest member of Firehouse 51 step out from behind Connie and offer them all a nervous wave and hello.

"Please make her feel welcome. Casey…Severide…we have a few more things to discuss."

"On it Chief," Matt nodded as he greeted Rafferty and then continued on.

"Welcome," Kelly agreed as he looked at Shay and grinned. "Best news of the day."

"For you," Rafferty whispered in an undertone.

"Oh trust me…best move you'll make coming here," Shay declared as she marched up to Rafferty with a bright smile.

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because this is also my first official day," Shay stated as Rafferty's expression relaxed. "That second shift won't know what hit em. Come on…let's go find our lockers."

"Think that's trouble?" Dawson asked Kelly who looked at her and nodded.

"Double," he snickered as he pushed past and followed after Matt toward Boden's office.

Later that same day, after a tough call, the teams headed back into 51 wanting to unwind and have something to eat.

"Something…smells good," Matt commented as he looked at Dawson in the kitchen and then raised his brows when he saw his daughter beside her. "What's…going on?"

"Your mom had to go to the doctor so Caitlin helped me make you all dinner. Figured I had to do something with my day off."

"Are you hungry daddy?"

"Starved."

"Hope you have a bit extra for some hard working CPD members."

All heads turned to see Antonio and Erin enter with George at Erin's side.

"Daddy!" George shouted as he broke away and ran toward his father.

"Hey so…what's going on?"

"Had to drop something off for Boden to close the Jackson case and figured I'd bring him here to see you…and…something smells good," she smiled as she planted a brief kiss on his lips and then both watched George rush into the kitchen to see Dawson and Caitlin.

"Whole family's here," Shay stated as she draped her arm around Erin and smiled at Kelly. "I got a permanent position here."

"Really?" Erin asked in surprise as Shay nodded and smiled, Kelly also nodding in confirmation. "That's wonderful!" She offered a congratulatory hug.

"Second shift so that works out amazing for looking after the goober."

"51 is home," Kelly told her seriously as she smiled appreciatively. Both of them watched Shay pull away and head toward the newest member of 51 who tried to fend off enthusiastic attention from Otis and Cruz.

"So…you okay?" Kelly asked as Erin eased herself down onto a chair beside him.

"I am now," she commented as she looked at Matt and Dawson with Caitlin beside them looking very much like an established family unit. Her eyes drifted to Shay and the new person talking to a few others at 51 and then at Brett and Antonio then watched as George neared them with a large brownie; another possible CFD/CPD family in the making.

"That's not dinner," Kelly playfully scolded his son as George plunked himself down onto a chair beside them and looked up with a wide grin. "Erin?"

"You're right…" she whispered as she looked back at him as her hand firmly clutched his, "this is home. This…is family."

Three people had come to Chicago looking for a new start and they found it – their lives now fully intertwined with the others but none of them minding. They found their new start…and this was just the beginning. A few new starts were waiting to be discovered and embraced.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** okay **dear readers! LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ALL**! Seriously it's b/c of your amazing support (reviews) that this story has gotten this long. I was torn about extending it or leaving it here but felt that it just kinda came to this point where it wrapped up a few SLs in here but of course left a few open for a possible sequel…so you all tell me…should I just leave it here or come back with a new story for our couples and of course new danger and (yes some romance hehe) please do let me know in your final review and thanks!


End file.
